Los dioses leen las aventuras de Persephone Jackson
by RoxyBlackWinchester
Summary: Persephone (fem-percy!) Jackson nunca creyó que podría pasar algo peor que estar en Tártaro. Eso, hasta que es sacadas del Tártaro y aparece en una habitación junto a 13 dioses para leer sobre su vida...No puede haber nada más embarazoso que eso, al menos para ella. Ambientado en alguna parte de La Casa de Hades, pero empezaran a leer desde "El Ladron del Rayo"
1. Chapter 1

Prologo.

Percy Jackson deseaba más que nunca salir de ese lugar. Era tan horrible, ella estaba agotada física y mentalmente. El estar cargando a Annabeth mientras ella misma se desangraba lentamente no ayudaba a su animo.

La joven semidiosa soltó un gruñido de dolor e irritación al escuchar un rugido provenir de más atrás de ella. Ella agarró los hombros de Annabeth con más fuerza e intento acelerar sus pasos, pero no era sencillo. Había perdido bastante sangre, la suficiente para empezar a sentirse mareada y puntitos negros empezar a aparecer en su visión. Pero no se rindió, Percy no permitiría que murieran, no allí al menos. No en Tártaro, no a manos de un monstruo. Había pasado lo suficiente en su vida para ella decidir que no moriría en Tártaro, no a manos de un monstruo, y no mientras la guerra contra Gaea estuviera aun empezando.

—Estas muriendo, Persephone Jackson—le susurró una voz al odio.

Percy se sobresalto tanto que casi suelta a su mejor amiga, pero logro estabilizarse otra vez, y aclarar su visión lo suficiente para intentar buscar el dueño de la voz. Ella sospechaba que debía ser otra alucinación, pero se había escuchado tan real... Pero no había nadie junto a ella, solo Annabeth.

—...¿Quieres vivir?

Percy se volteo hacia todos lados, con un brazo sosteniendo a su amiga inconsciente, con el otro aguantando a Riptide.

—¿¡Quién esta allí!?

ROAR

—Oh bueno...mala idea—dijo Percy para si misma mientras intentaba correr lo más rápido que podía, considerando que estaba apunto de desmayarse por toda la sangre que había perdido, y Annabeth no era exactamente una pluma.

—Sí quieres vivir cruza por esa puerta—dijo aquella voz que Percy había decidido era su imaginación—Si no lo haces, morirás tú y tu amiga.

ROAR.

El monstruo estaba cada vez más y más cerca de ellas dos. Percy intento avanzar, pero para su estupefacción había una puerta dorada a su lado izquierdo. Con sorpresa, Percy pensó que debía ser una alucinación muy poderosa.

ROAR.

Sinceramente Percy dudaba que sobreviviría si el monstruo se les acercaba. Annabeth estaba inconsciente, y Percy no pensaba soltarla para luchar con el monstruo. También por otro lado ella empezaba a perder la consciencia. Ella empezaba a sentirse cada vez más y más mareada, sus rodillas temblaban, y ella estaba segura que en cualquier segundo perdería la inconsciencia. ROAR. Okay, Una decisión que tomar.

¿Monstruo o alucinación?... ¿Monstruo o alucinación? Mmmm...

Percy empezó a correr como podía hasta la puerta, que se veía cada vez más y más lejos de ella.

ROAR.

—¡VAMOS!—gritó Percy a si misma—¡Corre!

En otro momento hubiera sido extraño que ella se estuviera gritando a si misma, pero estaba desesperada, sus fuerzas empezaban a ceder...

Al fin, ella llego al plomo de la puerta, y la abrió a toda velocidad, cerrándola en las narices del monstruo. En ese momento no le importo si lo que había detrás de esa puerta era peor que aquel monstruo, solo le importaba haber salido momentáneamente del peligro.

Ella tomo unas bocanadas de aire antes de voltearse, y cuando lo hizo, pensó que definitivamente era una alucinación. 13 dioses la observaban con ojos abiertos de par en par. En ese momento, ella soltó a Annabeth, y sus fuerzas cedieron. Alucinación o no, ella se dejo caer en un sueño profundo y largo, lo ultimo que recuerda antes de desmayarse completamente fueron unos brazos fuertes reteniendo su caída.

Los dioses discutían entre ellos planes para la guerra que se les venia encima. Todo era complicado ahora, los siete de la profecía habían sido separados, Percy y Annabeth estaban en Tártaro, los demás intentaban sacarlas de allí...Todo era difícil, muy difícil.

—Chicos...—llamó Hestia suavemente.

—¡DIJE QUE NO! ¡ESA NO ES UNA OPCIÓN, ARES!

—Chicos...

—¡NO!

—Chicos, deberían ver esto...

Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Hades y Poseidon fueron los únicos que se voltearon hacia Hestia, la cual observaba con el ceño fruncido una carta que tenia en las manos junto a un montón de libros.

—¿Qué sucede, Hestia?—preguntó suavemente Poseidon.

—Deben ver esto—dijo Hestia.

—¡NO MÁS QUEJAS, HEFESTO! ¡Construirás esas armas y punto!

—¡CHICOS!—gritó Hestia cansada.

Todos quedaron inmediatamente en silencio, más que sorprendidos de la dulce Hestia hubiera gritado. Lentamente los demás se voltearon hacia ella.

—Gracias—suspiró ella—Deberían ver esto.

—¿Qué es eso, Hestia?—preguntó Zeus con un suspiro.

—Son unos libros—dijo Hestia levantándose y tendiéndoselos junto a la nota.—Acaban de aparecer en mi falda.

Zeus tomó la nota y leyó en voz alta para el beneficio de todos:

Queridos dioses del Olimpo, Hemos enviado unos libros para que los lean,...

Apollo y Hermes gruñeron. Athenea se sentó más derecha en su trono, curiosa ante la idea de libros. Zeus los silencio con una mirada.

...Estos libros son muy importantes. Cinco de ellos hablan sobre el pasado, los otros cinco son sobre el futuro. Los libros los ayudaran en la batalla contra Gaea, por favor léanlos y consideren bien sus acciones. Ustedes leerán los libros en compañía de Persephone Jackson y Annabeth Chase, otros los acompañaran más adelante, por ahora, siéntanse libres de pensar unos minutos antes de empezar a leer. PD: NO SALTEN NINGUN LIBRO NI CAPITULO. Deben empezar por los del pasado, sin importar que eso ya haya sucedido. Sinceramente, Los siete.

Los dioses compartieron una mirada cuando Zeus termino de leer.

—¿Libros...del futuro?—preguntó Athenea de forma escéptica.

—¿Debemos leerlos?—preguntó Hera—Sabes muy bien que no es bueno intervenir con el destino...

—Estos libros fueron enviados a nosotros por una razón—dijo Zeus—Debemos leerlos.

—Nos pueden ayudar—asintió Hermes—Podemos evitar muchas cosas leyendo los del futuro...

—Debemos empezar por los del pasado—les recordó Hefesto—Lo dice en la nota.

—¿Cómo se llaman los libros?—preguntó Hades lentamente, entre intrigado e irritado.

—Los primeros cinco son: Percy Jackson & los dioses del Olimpo: El ladrón del rayo. El mar de monstruos. La maldición del Titán. La batalla del laberinto. El ultimo dios del Olimpo...

Todos se miraron.

—Son desde la perspectiva de Percy—dijo Afrodita lentamente. Al mismo tiempo que Dionisio gruñía murmurando un "Perfecto" lleno de sarcasmo.

—Genial—sonrió Hermes—Serán divertidos entonces.

—Perfecto—rió Afrodita, esta vez viéndose picara—Sabremos sus pensamientos, sus romances...

Poseidon se vio alarmado ante la idea de "romance" en la vida de su hija favorita. Apollo súbitamente se puso pálido, pero el único que lo noto fue Hermes.

—...¿Y los otros?—interrumpió Athenea.

—Los Héroes del Olimpo: El héroe perdido. La hija de Neptuno. La marca de Athenea. La casa de Hades...

Hubo un silencio extraño, al final nadie dijo nada.

—¿Empezamos a leer?—preguntó lentamente Athenea.

—Hay un problema—dijo inmediatamente Ares.

Todos lo miraron.

—La nota dice que debemos leerlos con Percy y Annabeth—dijo él—Pero ella están en Tártaro.

Poseidon y Athenea se estremecieron.

—...¿Cómo se supone qué...?

Silencio los cubrió cuando de repente una puerta dorada apareció en medio de la habitación. Ellos la observaron unos segundos, confusos.

De repente, la puerta se abrió a toda velocidad y una chica entro cargando a otra. Los ojos de ellos se abrieron de par en par al reconocerlas.

Eran Percy y Annabeth.

Annabeth estaba inconsciente, su ropa llena de tierra y desgarrada junto a sangre seca y su cabello estaba enmarañado. Se veía muy mal, pero parecía estar mejor que Percy, de alguna forma u otra.

Percy por otro lado se veía aun peor, con su camiseta del Campamento Mestizo totalmente desgarrada, cubriendo muy poco, su rostro más pálido que Hades, pero lo que más los preocupo fue la sangre que chorreaba de su estomago.

De repente, Percy deposito a Annabeth con suavidad en el suelo, aun mirando a los dioses como si creyera que eran una alucinación, y luego para la preocupación de todos, las mejillas de la chica parecieron ponerse aun más pálidas, y luego ella se desmayó. Apollo logro atraparla antes de que se golpeara con en suelo, y con una mirada preoucupada, Hermes ayudo a Apollo a llevar a las chicas a la enfermería, con Poseidon y Athenea siguiéndolos de cerca.


	2. Vaporizo a mi Profesora

**HOLA! Me alegra mucho les haya gustado a todos ustedes el capitulo, y quiero agradecer todos los comentarios. son geniales, chicos/chicas. estaba pensando en hacer una historia asi con Fem Percy desde hace mucho, pero no creí que les gustaria a casi nadie ^^asi que gracias. ****He aqui el próximo capitulo. ****Saludos. **

Capitulo 2

Cuando Percy despertó, se sobresalto exageradamente al sentir su espalda descansando en un matre suave y blando. Quedo sentada inmediatamente, su estomago le dolía y se sentía muy desorientada.

Observo al rededor varias veces, el lugar parecía ser una enfermería, pero Percy no recordaba cómo había llegado allí, y eso la asustaba.

Se levantó asustada de la cama, pero sus piernas flaquearon y ella casi se cae. Unos brazos la aguantaron de la cintura, evitando su caída. Súbitamente el mundo le daba vueltas a Percy otra vez, se sentía tan mareada que tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

—Tranquila, Princesa—le dijo la persona que la aguantaba de la cintura.

Los ojos de Percy se abrieron de par en par, y algo en su estomago pareció agitarse. E-Ella conocía esa voz...Estaba segura. La persona que la sujetaba la sentó en la cama otra vez, pero no soltó su agarre en la chica, en cambio se arrodillo frente a la cama y movió sus manos hasta el rostro de la chica.

—Nos diste un gran susto anoche—le susurró Apollo.

Ella lo miró, aun sin poder creer que lo tenía frente a ella otra vez. Había pensado que nunca lo volvería a ver...Quería abrazarlo, quería gritarle por no haberla buscado otra vez, quería hacer tantas cosas, era increíble, su corazón estaba a punto de escaparse de su pecho...

—¿Qué sucedió?—susurró Percy, obligándose a sí misma a dejar de mirarlo.

Apollo no le contestó, en cambio acaricio su rostro un poco más. Ella sonrió débilmente ante el contacto y acaricio las manos de Apollo sobre su rostro.

—¿Te acuerdas de mí?—le preguntó Apollo en un susurro casi inaudible.

Percy quiso reír, ¿Cómo no acordarse de él? Era imposible olvidarlo. Hera le había borrado la memoria, pero de una forma u otra ella siempre recordaba un nombre: Apollo. Los recuerdos al principio eran densos, lejanos...hasta que bebió la sangre de gorgona, después de eso su memoria regreso totalmente, y ella recordó todo su pasado.

—Por supuesto—susurró Percy.

Apollo acaricio su cabello, sus ojos suavizándose y la chica resistió la urgencia de abrazarlo.

—Ni siquiera Hera fue capaz de hacer que te olvidara—susurró Percy.

Apollo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Unos segundos en silencio siguieron, ambos se miraban sin decir nada. Era un silencio confortante, pero Percy se deshizo de ello al volver a mirar al rededor.

—¿Donde estoy?—volvió a preguntar—¿Donde esta Annabeth? ¿Cómo salimos del Tártaro?

Apollo se levantó y se alejó un poco de Percy, buscando en una de las mesas un poco de ambrosía y néctar para la chica.

—Estas en el Olimpo—le dijo Apollo con tono indiferente—En mi enfermería. Annabeth esta tomando una ducha, esta mucho mejor ahora. En cuanto a como saliste del Tártaro...aun no lo se.—admitió—Nos llego una carta extraña...

—Gracias—dijo Percy aceptando el vaso con néctar. Frunciendo el entrecejo un poco ante la idea de no saber como salió del Tártaro. Pero al tomar aquella sustancia tan deliciosa y reconfortante su mirada se suavizo, se sintió inmediatamente mucho mejor.

—...Junto a unos libros—continuó Apollo—Sobre ti.

Percy casi escupe su bebida.

—¿S-Sobre mi?—preguntó atónita—¿Libros sobre mi?

Apollo asintió.

—No entiendo—admitió Percy.

—Si me dejas continuar, tal vez logres entender—le dijo Apollo con una mirada acentuada.

Percy guardo silencio.

—Los libros llegaron unos segundos antes que ustedes dos aparecieran por esa puerta—le dijo Apollo—La carta decía que los libros eran del pasado y del futuro, nos ayudarían a sobrevivir la guerra con Gaea al leerlos...

Percy abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¡Eso es maravilloso!—dijo ella—Si podemos evitar todo lo malo que suceda con respecto a la guerra contra Gaea...

Apollo no dijo nada, sabia que no le gustaría para nada cuando se entrara más sobre los libros.

—...¿Pero?—adivinó ella al notar la mirada de Apollo.

—Son desde tu punto de vista—le dijo él—Al menos los primeros cinco lo son.

Percy empalideció.

—Tus pensamientos, tus acciones, tus secretos...todo eso saldrá al descubierto durante la lectura de los libros—le dijo seriamente Apollo.

Percy se sintió enojada súbitamente. ¡No era justo! Eran sus pensamientos, sus memorias...

—¿Leerán los libros?—preguntó intentando no demostrar su enojo y preocupación.

—Tenemos que leerlos—le dijo seriamente Apollo—Son de gran ayuda, además no nos dejaron mucha opción. La carta no decía "lean si quieren", decía que debíamos leerlos. Tranquila, Princesa, no será tan malo...

—¡¿No será tan malo!?—estalló Percy—¡Para ti es fácil decirlo, no leerán tus pensamientos! ¡Es mi vida lo que leerán...!

—Percy...

—¡¿Cómo se supone que reaccione cuando lean como me siento!? ¡Cuando lean mis pensamientos...!

—Estarán leyendo sobre mi también—le recordó Apollo—Soy parte de tu vida.

Ella quedo callada instantáneamente.

—Eras parte de mi vida—le corrigió Percy.

Apollo se vio herido unos segundos.

—Supongo que lo merezco—susurró más para si mismo que para ella.

Percy no dijo nada, encontrando momentáneamente muy interesante sus pies.

—Te...dejare sola, para que...te prepares—dijo Apollo caminando hacia la puerta un poco torpemente—Date un baño, ponte ropa limpia...Dirígete al comedor, para que comas algo...y luego ve a la Sala de Tronos, allí te estaremos esperando.

Con un suspiro pesado Percy se levantó y se dispuso a prepararse para bajar a leer sobre su vida...genial.

Cuando estuvo lista se dirigió al Comedor, muerta del hambre, y se encontró a su mejor amiga allí. Ambas comieron como si no hubiera un mañana, y luego se dirigieron a la Sala de Tronos.

Al entrar lo primero que Percy sintió fue unos fuertes brazos y aroma a océano. Ella sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo a su padre.

Lo había extrañado...

—Oh, Percy—le dijo Poseidon—Me diste un gran susto...

—Estoy bien—susurró ella—Me alegra verte.

Annabeth estaba teniendo una escena similar con su madre.

Cuando Percy, Poseidon, Annabeth y Athenea se separaron, la mirada de los demás dioses estaba puesta en ellas. Percy y Annabeth notaron que ellos se habían encogido a tamaño humano y habían hecho aparecer unos sofás para Percy y Annabeth, en medio de la habitación, frente a los tronos.

—Nos alegra ver que están bien—dijo Zeus cortésmente—¿Quién va a leer primero?

Percy puso los ojos en blanco, pero se sentó junto a Annabeth en uno de los sillones. Poseidon y Athenea regresaron a sus tronos.

La diosa de la sabiduría tomo el libro que Zeus ofrecía, y empezó a leer.

—**El primer libro se llama "Percy Jackson & los Dioses del Olimpo: El Ladrón del Rayo. **

**Capitulo 1: Pulverizo accidentalmente a mi profesora de introducción al álgebra. **

Hermes, Apollo y Ares resoplaron.

—¿Cómo puedes hacer eso accidentalmente?

Ella se encogió de hombros, realmente no prestándoles atención. Se encontraba en su propio mundo, temerosa de que sus pensamientos fueran expuestos.

**Mira, yo no quería ser mestiza.**

Los dioses fruncieron el entrecejo.

Ser un mestizo no era tan malo...¿Cierto?

**Si estás leyendo esto porque crees que podrías estar en la misma situación, mi consejo es éste:**

—¡Percy dando un consejo!—exclamó Hermes, intentando difundir la tensión—¡Corran por sus vidas!

Funciono un poco, algunos sonrieron, otros rodaron los ojos. Percy rodó los ojos, pero le dio una sonrisa agradecida a Hermes.

**cierra el libro inmediatamente. Créete la mentira que tu padre o tu madre te contaran sobre tu nacimiento, e intenta llevar una vida normal.**

—Buen consejo...pero no funcionara—dijo Artemis con una sonrisa llena de pena.

—Lo se—dijo Percy sin ánimo.

Annabeth le dio un apretón a su mano, imaginándose que no debía ser fácil todo esto, sobre todo considerando la presencia de Apollo allí..

**Ser mestizo es peligroso. Asusta. La mayor parte del tiempo sólo sirve para que te maten de manera horrible y dolorosa.**

Los dioses se estremecieron.

Otros se vieron tristes, otros culpables.

**Si eres un niño normal, que está leyendo esto porque cree que es ficción, fantástico. Sigue leyendo. Te envidio por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto sucedió.**

—¿Ficción?—preguntó Hera alzando una ceja.

—Al parecer estos libros son famosos en el mundo mortal—explicó Athenea.

**Pero si te reconoces en estas páginas—si sientes que algo se remueve en tu interior—,deja de leer al instante. Podrías ser uno de nosotros. Y en cuanto lo sepas, sólo es cuestión de tiempo que también ellos lo presientan, y entonces irán por ti.**

—¿Quiénes?—alzó la ceja Apollo.

Algunos rodaron los ojos, otros gruñeron, pero Percy sonrió un poco.

—Los monstruos—dijo Annabeth.

—Oh.

**No digas que no estás avisado.**

**Me llamo Percy Jackson.**

—No oh, eres Athenea—bromeó Hermes.

Percy sonrió un poco, pero Athenea le dio una mirada a Hermes, y este guardo silencio.

**Tengo doce años. Hasta hace unos meses estudiaba en la academia Yancy, un colegio privado para niños con problemas, en el norte del estado de Nueva York.**

**¿Soy una niña con problemas?**

—¡Sí!—exclamaron prácticamente todos.

Percy puso los ojos en blanco, y Apollo sonrió ante su rostro.

_Ella era tan hermosa..._

—Todos los semidioses son mocosos problemáticos—dijo Hera, recibiendo miradas feas de los demás dioses.

**Sí. **

**Podríamos decir eso.**

Se escucharon risas.

—Ven, incluso ella lo admite—sonrió socarronamente Hera.

Poseidon le dio una mirada a Hera.

**Podría empezar en cualquier punto de mi corta y triste vida **

Hestia, Apollo y Poseidon fruncieron el entrecejo. Percy tenía 12 años, no debería haber estado pensando que su vida era triste.

**para dar prueba de ello, pero las cosas comenzaron a ir realmente mal en mayo del año pasado, cuando los alumnos de sexto curso fuimos de excursión a Manhattan: veintiocho críos tarados y dos profesores en un autobús escolar amarillo, **

—No suena como una buena idea—dijo Hefeso.

—No lo fue—dijo Percy sin emociones.

Annaneth frunció un poco el entrecejo.

¿Habra pasado algo allí?

**en dirección al Museo Metropolitano de Arte a ver cosas griegas y romanas.**

—Suena a tortura—dijo Poseidon al mismo tiempo que Annabeth y Athenea decían:

—Suena divertido.

**Ya lo sé: suena a tortura.**

Poseidon y Percy se sonrieron, mientras que Athenea y Annabeth rodaban los ojos.

**La mayoría de las excursiones de Yancy lo eran. Pero el señor Brunner, nuestro profesor de latín, dirigía la excursión, así que tenía esperanzas. El señor Brunner era un tipo de mediana edad que iba en silla de ruedas motorizada. Le clareaba el cabello, lucía una barba desaliñada y una chaqueta de tweed raída que siempre olía a café. **

La mayoría sonrió ante la descripción de Quiron.

**Con ese aspecto, imposible adivinar que era cool, pero contaba historias y chistes y nos dejaba jugar en clase. También tenía una colección alucinante de armaduras y armas romanas, así que era el único profesor con el que no me dormía en clase.**

—¿Dormías en clase?—preguntó Athenea casi escandalizada.

Percy suspiró, y se señaló a si misma.

—Dislexia, Déficit de Atención—dijo como si eso aclarara todo.

**Esperaba que el viaje saliera bien. Esperaba, por una vez, no meterme en problemas.**

—Con tu suerte, dudo que eso suceda, Princesa—dijo Apollo intentando lograr que Percy lo mirara, o al menos que le sonriera.

No funcionó, Percy ni siquiera lo miró. Apollo bajó la cabeza.

**Estuve equivocada. **

**Verás, en las excursiones me pasan cosas malas. Como cuando en quinto fui al campo de batalla de Saratoga, donde tuve aquel accidente con el cañón de la guerra de la Independencia americana. ****Yo no estaba apuntando al autobús del colegio, pero por supuesto me expulsaron igualmente. **

—¡OH DIOSES!—Apollo, Hermes y Ares estallaron en carcajadas.

—Eres increíble—le dijo Hermes.

Percy le sonrió débilmente.

—¿A qué apuntabas?—preguntó Hefeso con curiosidad.

—No recuerdo—dijo sinceramente ella—Creo que era a mi profesor de historia.

Eso hizo que los primeros tres rieran aun más.

**Y antes de aquello, en cuarto curso, durante la visita a las instalaciones de la piscina para tiburones en Marine World, le di a la palanca equivocada en la pasarela y nuestra clase acabó dándose un chapuzón inesperado. **

Ellos volvieron a reír, y Poseidon sonrió. Los tiburones debieron haber estado contentos de verla.

**Y la anterior... Bueno, te haces una idea, ¿verdad?.**

—¡Nooo! Queremos saber más—se quejaron Hermes y Apollo.

Percy medio sonrió, pero no le llegó a sus ojos.

—Luego les cuento—prometió ella.

Hermes sonrió, pero Apollo bajó otra vez la cabeza, Percy aun no lo miraba.

**En aquella excursión estaba decidida a portarme bien.**

**Durante todo el viaje a la ciudad soporté a Nancy Bobofit, la pelirroja pecosa y cleptómana **

Todos miraron inconscientemente a Hermes, y este rodó los ojos.

**que le lanzaba a mi mejor amigo, Grover, trocitos de sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete y ketchup a su cabeza.**

—EWWWWWWWWW—chilló Afrodita.

Las demás diosas también se vieron asqueadas.

**Grover era un blanco fácil. Era flaco y lloraba cuando se frustraba. **

**Debió haber repetido varios cursos, porque era el único de sexto grado que tenia acné y el comienzo de una barba en su rostro. Además era liciado, tenia una enfermedad rara en sus piernas que le impedía caminar bien. Pero que eso no los engañe, deberían verlo correr cuando hay enchiladas en la cafetería. **

Algunos rodaron los ojos. Percy y Annabeth de forma cariñosa.

—Tonto—dijo Dionisio, indiferentemente pasando las páginas de su revista de vinos—Se está descubriendo a sí mismo.

Todos se vieron sorprendidos de que estuviera prestando atención.

**En cualquier caso, Nancy le estaba tirando bolitas de sandwich que se enredaban en su cabello castaño rizado. Ella sabia que yo no podía hacerle nada, ya que estaba en periodo de prueba. El director me había amenazado de muerte**

—¡¿QUÉ!?—rugieron Poseidon y Apollo.

Algunos miraron a Apollo sorprendidos, incluyendo a Poseidon.

Percy le indico a Athenea que siguiera leyendo.

**Con expulsión si algo remotamente malo, raro o medianamente entretenido sucedía en este viaje. **

—Oh—dijeron ambos dioses, más calmados.

Percy medio sonrió.

—**Voy a matarla —murmuré.**

—¡HAZLO!—gritó Ares, haciendo saltar a la mayoría—¡PELEA!

**Grover intentó calmarme.**

—**No pasa nada. Me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete.**

—A mi también—dijo uno de los dioses—Pero no en mi cabello.

**Esquivó otro pedazo del almuerzo de Nancy.**

—**Hasta aquí hemos llegado.**

—¡Sí!—gritó Ares otra vez—¡Pelea!

**Empecé a ponerme en pie, pero Grover volvió a hundirme en mi asiento.**

—**Ya estás en periodo de prueba—me recordó—Sabes a quién van a culpar si pasa algo.**

**Echando la vista atrás, ojalá hubiera tumbado a Nancy Bobofit de un tortazo en aquel preciso instante. La expulsión temporal no habría sido nada en comparación con el lío en que estaba a punto de meterme**.

Algunos se miraron preocupados, y Hades bajó la vista un poco apenado.

**El señor Brunner conducía la visita al museo.**

**Él iba delante, en su silla de ruedas, guiándonos por las enormes y resonantes galerías, a través de estatuas de mármol y vitrinas de cristal llenas de cerámica roja y negra súper vieja. ****Me parecía flipante que todo aquello hubiese sobrevivido más de dos mil o tres mil años.**

—Más tiempo, Percy, más tiempo—dijo Annabeth, la cual había estado un poco callada.

**Nos reunió alrededor de una columna de piedra de casi cuatro metros de altura con una gran esfinge encima, y empezó a contarnos que había sido un monumento mortuorio, una estela, de una chica de nuestra edad. Nos habló de los relieves de sus costados. Yo intentaba prestar atención, porque parecía realmente interesante, pero los demás hablaban sin parar, y cuando les decía que se callaran, la otra profesora acompañante, la señora Dodds, me miraba mal.**

Athenea y Annabeth bufaron.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Annabeth casi indignada.

—Intentabas escuchar—asintió Athenea.

**La señora Dodds era una profesora de matemáticas procedente de Georgia que siempre llevaba cazadora de cuero, aunque era menuda y rondaba los cincuenta años. Tenía un aspecto tan fiero que parecía dispuesta a plantarte la Harley en la taquilla. Había llegado a Yancy a mitad de curso, cuando nuestra anterior profesora de matemáticas sufrió un ataque de nervios.**

—Muy conveniente—se cruzo de brazos Percy, y Hades volvió a desviar su vista.

**Desde el primer día, la señora Dodds adoró a Nancy Bobofit y a mí me clasificó como una engendra del demonio. Me señalaba con un dedo retorcido y me decía «y ahora, cariño», súper dulce, y yo sabía que a continuación me castigaría a quedarme después de clase.**

**Una vez, tras haberme obligado a borrar respuestas de viejos libros de ejercicios de matemáticas hasta medianoche, **

—¡HASTA MEDIA NOCHE!—gritaron Hermes y Apollo con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, horrorizados.

**le dije a Grover que no creía que la señora Dodds fuera humana. Se quedó mirándome, muy serio, y me respondió: Tienes toda la razón.**

Algunos se movieron preocupados, pensando que monstruo seria ella. Hades por el contrario intentaba no verse muy culpable y llamar la atención de su hermano.

**El señor Brunner seguía hablando del arte funerario griego.**

**Al final, Nancy Bobofit se burló de una figura desnuda cincelada en la estela **

—Infantil—dijo Hefeso rodando los ojos

**y yo le espeté:**

—**¿Te quieres callar?**

**Me salió más alto de lo que pretendía.**

Unos rieron.

—Por supuesto que eso sucedió—se rió Apollo.

La chica sintió un golpe en el corazón al escuchar su risa, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo había escuchado reír...Había sido el día antes de desaparecer del Campamento Mestizo, Percy intento que no se notara, pero Afrodita lo sintió, y la miró con curiosidad.

**El grupo entero soltó risitas y el profesor interrumpió su disertación.**

—**Señorita Jackson—dijo—¿tiene algún comentario que hacer?**

**Me puse como un tomate y contesté:**

—**No, señor.**

**El señor Brunner señaló una de las imágenes de la estela.**

—**A lo mejor puede decirnos qué representa esa imagen.**

**Miré el relieve y sentí alivio porque de hecho lo reconocía.**

—**Ése es Cronos devorando a sus hijos, ¿no?**

Los dioses mayores gruñeron.

—Tenia que ser esa—gimió Demeter.

—**Sí —repuso él—E hizo tal cosa por...**

—**Bueno...****—Escarbé en mi cerebro—Cronos era el rey dios y...**

—¡¿DIOS!?

La sala entera retumbó, e incluso los dioses que apreciaban a Percy la miraron mal.

—¡Era una niña!—se defendió ella—Ni siquiera sabía que ustedes existían.

—¡Debería partirte con mi rayo por semejante ofensa!—bramó Zeus.

Instantáneamente Poseidon le dio a su hermano menor su mirada más amenazante.

—No te atrevas.

Apollo aclaró su garganta, intentando no fulminar a su padre con la mirada.

—Tranquilo Padre, Percy era una niña, estoy seguro que Quiron la corregirá.

—**¿Dios?**

—¿Ves?

—**Titán—me corregí—Y...y no confiaba en sus hijos, que eran dioses. Así que Cronos... esto... se los comió, ¿no? Pero su mujer escondió al pequeño Zeus y le dio a cambio una piedra. **

—Imagina lo feo que habría sido para ser confundido con una piedra—sonrió socarronamente Hades.

Poseidon chocó los cinco con él, mientras que Zeus rodaba los ojos.

**Y después, cuando Zeus creció, engañó a su padre para que vomitara a sus hermanos y hermanas...**

—**¡Puaj! —dijo una chica a mis espaldas.**

—¡Intenta estar allí!—gruñó Hera.

—**... así que hubo una gran lucha entre dioses y titanes—proseguí—Y los dioses ganaron.**

—Por que somos geniales—sonrieron Hermes y Apollo.

Annaneth suspiró.

—Resumiste una guerra de milenios en unas simples oraciones.

—Soy así de genial—sonrió Percy.

**Algunas risitas.**

—¿Por qué se ríen?—preguntó Afrodita confusa—Lo dijiste bien.

Percy se encogió de hombros.

**Detrás de mí, Nancy Bobofit cuchicheó con una amiga:**

—**Menudo rollo. ¿Para qué va a servirnos en la vida real? Ni que en nuestras solicitudes de empleo fuera a poner: «Por favor, explique por qué Cronos se comió a sus hijos.»**

Hermes sonrió traviesamente. Tal vez, misteriosamente, en la solicitud de empleo de Nancy apareciera esa preguntita.

—**¿Y para qué, Srta. Jackson—insistió Brunner, parafraseando la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobofit—Hay que saber esto en la vida real?**

—Pillada—sonrieron Hermes y Apollo.

—**Te han pillado—murmuró Grover.**

—**Cierra el pico —siseó Nancy, con la cara aún más roja que su pelo.**

**Por lo menos habían pillado también a Nancy. El señor Brunner era el único que la sorprendía diciendo maldades. Tenía radares por orejas.**

—O orejas de caballo—sonrió Annabeth.

Percy sonrió.

**Pensé en su pregunta y me encogí de hombros.**

—**No lo sé, señor.**

—Ahora lo se—dijo suavemente Percy, para nadie en particular.

Los dioses no pudieron mirarla, ella había pasado por tanto con Cronos, y ahora con Gaea...no era justo para la pobre.

—**Ya veo.**

—**Brunner pareció decepcionado—Bueno, Señorita Jackson, ha salido medio airosa. Es cierto que Zeus le dio a Cronos una mezcla de mostaza y vino que le hizo expulsar a sus otros cinco hijos, que al ser dioses inmortales habían estado viviendo y creciendo sin ser digeridos en el estómago del titán. Los dioses derrotaron a su padre, lo cortaron en pedazos con su propia hoz y desperdigaron los restos por el Tártaro, la parte más oscura del inframundo. Bien, ya es la hora del almuerzo. Señora Dodds, ¿podría conducirnos a la salida?**

Algunos rieron.

—Solo Quiron puede decir algo así y luego ir a comer.

**La clase empezó a salir, las chicas conteniéndose el estómago, y los chicos a empujones y actuando como merluzos. **

—Los chicos son merluzos—dijo Percy, para la satisfacción de Artemis.

Y las quejas de los dioses varones.

**Grover y yo nos disponíamos a seguirlos cuando el profesor exclamó:**

—**¡Señorita Jackson!**

**Lo sabía.**

**Le dije a Grover que se fuera y me volví hacia Brunner.**

—**¿Señor?**

**Tenía una mirada que no te dejaba escapar: ojos castaño intenso que podrían tener mil años y haberlo visto todo.**

—**Debes aprender la respuesta a mi pregunta—me dijo.**

—**¿La de los titanes?**

—**La de la vida real. Y también cómo se aplican a ella tus estudios.**

—**Ah.**

—**Lo que vas a aprender de mí es de importancia vital. Espero que lo trates como se merece. Sólo voy a aceptar de ti lo mejor, Percy Jackson.**

—Y lo mejor diste—le sonrió Annabeth.

Percy le devolvió la sonrisa.

**Quería enfadarme, pues aquel tipo sabía cómo presionarme de verdad.**

—Lo hace por tu bien—le dijo Poseidon a su hija con suavidad.

—Lo sé.

**Verás, quiero decir que sí, que molaban los días de competición, esos en que se disfrazaba con una armadura romana y gritaba «¡Adelante!», y nos desafiaba, espada contra tiza, a que corriéramos a la pizarra y nombráramos a todas las personas griegas y romanas que vivieron alguna vez, a sus madres y a los dioses que adoraban. Pero Brunner esperaba que yo lo hiciera tan bien como los demás, a pesar de que soy disléxica y poseo un trastorno por déficit de atención y jamás he pasado de un aprobado...**

Athenea abrió los ojos de par en par, horrorizada.

**No; no esperaba que fuera tan buena como los demás: esperaba que fuera mejor. Y yo simplemente no podía aprenderme todos aquellos nombres y hechos, y mucho menos deletrearlos correctamente.**

Algunos sonrieron tristemente.

**Murmuré algo acerca de esforzarme más mientras él dedicaba una triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de la chica.**

—Probablemente estuvo—murmuró alguien.

**Me dijo que saliera y tomase mi almuerzo.**

**La clase se reunió en la escalinata de la fachada, desde donde se podía contemplar el tráfico de la Quinta Avenida. Se avecinaba una enorme tormenta, con las nubes más negras que había visto nunca sobre la ciudad. Supuse que sería efecto del calentamiento global o algo así, porque el tiempo en Nueva York había sido más bien rarito desde Navidad. **

Zeus frunció el entrecejo, recordando aquel horrible momento en que desapareció su preciado rayo.

**Habíamos sufrido brutales tormentas de nieve, inundaciones e incendios provocados por rayos. No me habría sorprendido que fuese un huracán.**

**Nadie más pareció reparar en ello. **

—Niebla—canturreó Apollo.

**Algunos chicos apedreaban palomas con trocitos de galletas. Nancy Bobofit intentaba robar algo del monedero de una mujer y, evidentemente, la señora Dodds hacía la vista gorda.**

Otra vez miraron a Hermes. Este rodó los ojos.

—Honestamente—dijo con un resoplido—No es mi hija, dejen de mirarme así.

**Grover y yo estábamos sentados en el borde de una fuente, alejados de los demás. Pensábamos que así no todo el mundo sabría que pertenecíamos a aquella escuela: la escuela de los pringados y los raritos que no encajaban en ningún otro sitio.**

—Oh Percy...

—**¿Castigada?—me preguntó Grover.**

—**Qué va. Brunner no me castiga. Pero me gustaría que aflojara de vez en cuando. Quiero decir... no soy ningún genio.**

**Grover guardó silencio. Entonces, cuando pensé que iba a soltarme algún reconfortante comentario filosófico, me preguntó:**

—**¿Puedo comerme tu manzana?**

La sala estalló en carcajadas.

—Oh, Grover—suspiró Annabeth riendo también.

**Tampoco tenía demasiado apetito, así que se la di.**

**Observé la corriente de taxis que bajaban por la Quinta Avenida y pensé en el apartamento de mi madre, a sólo unas calles de allí.**

Poseidon sonrió al pensar en Sally.

**No la veía desde Navidad. Me entraron ganas de subir a un taxi que me llevara a casa. Me abrazaría y se alegraría de verme, pero también se sentiría decepcionada y me miraría de aquella manera. Me devolvería directamente a Yancy, me recordaría que tenía que esforzarme más, aunque aquélla era mi sexta escuela en seis años y probablemente fueran a expulsarme otra vez. Era incapaz de volver a soportar esa mirada.**

—Awwww...

—Bebé—rodó los ojos Ares.

Percy lo ignoró, pero Apollo lo fulminó con su mirada, mientras que Poseidon aun se veía perdido en pensamientos sobre Sally.

**El señor Brunner aparcó su vehículo al final de la rampa para paralíticos. Masticaba apio mientras leía una novela en rústica. En la parte trasera de la silla tenía encajada una sombrilla roja, lo que la hacía parecer una mesita de terraza motorizada.**

—Yo quiero una—se quejó Apollo rápidamente.

—Puedo enviarte a una—lo amenazó Artemis estrellando sus dedos—¿Quieres?

—Hahahah no, gracias...

**Me disponía a abrir mi sándwich cuando Nancy Bobofit apareció con sus desagradables amigas—supongo que se habría cansado de desplumar a los turistas—, y tiró la mitad de su almuerzo a medio comer sobre el regazo de Grover.**

—**Vaya, mira quién está aquí.**

**Me sonrió con los dientes torcidos. Tenía pecas naranja, como si alguien le hubiera pintado las mejillas con Doritos.**

—Sexy—dijo con sarcasmo Apollo.

—No sabia que ese era tu gusto—espetó Percy sin poder evitarlo, usando su sonrisa dulce. Aun estaba molesta con Apollo—Puedo presentártela si quieres.

—No Gracias—respondió Apollo—Prefiero las pelinegras de ojos verdes y hermosa sonrisa.

Percy no dijo nada, pero los dioses se miraron, preguntándose qué habría pasado entre ellos, mientras que otros agradecían que Poseidon estuviera distraído y no hubiera escuchado esa indirecta. Si lo hubiera hecho...pobre Apollo.

**Intenté mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela me había dicho un millón de veces: «Cuenta hasta diez, controla tu mal genio.» Pero yo estaba tan cabreada que me quedé en blanco. Y a continuación oí un revuelo y estrépito de agua. No recuerdo haberla tocado, pero lo siguiente que vi fue a Nancy sentada de culo en medio de la fuente, gritando:**

—**¡Percy me ha empujado! ¡Ha sido ella!**

**La señora Dodds se materializó a nuestro lado.**

Algunos se miraron.

—¿Se materializó?

Hades cerró los ojos, deseando que su hermano estuviera en las nubes el resto del capítulo, pero Poseidón ya prestaba atención.

**Algunos chicos cuchicheaban:**

—**¿Has visto...?**

—**... el agua...**

—**...la ha arrastrado...**

**No sabía de qué hablaban, pero sí sabía que había vuelto a meterme en problemas. ****En cuanto la profesora se aseguró de que la pobrecita Nancy estaba bien y le hubo prometido una camiseta nueva en la tienda del museo, se centró en mí. Había un resplandor triunfal en sus ojos, como si por fin yo hubiese hecho algo que ella llevaba esperando todo el semestre.**

—**Y ahora, cariño...**

—**Lo sé—musité—Un mes borrando libros de ejercicios.**

—¡NO!—gritó Hermes como si Percy hubiera cometido un pecado capital.

—Nunca adivines tu castigo, eso solo lo hará peor—dijo—Esa es la regla número 6.

Percy medio sonrió.

—¿Me enseñas las reglas después?—preguntó realmente interesada.

El rostro de Hermes se ilumino al pensar en otra alma que podría corromper con travesuras y mentiras.

—Solo enseño a mis hijos, pero por ti...Por supuesto.

Percy sonrió y Apollo rechinó sus dientes.

Poseidon gruñó ante la idea de su sobrino enseñándole a su hija a mentir y hacer travesuras, y probablemente a robar también.

**Pero no acerté.**

—**Ven conmigo—ordenó la mujer.**

—**¡Espere!—intervino Grover—He sido yo. Yo la he empujado.**

**Me quedé mirándolo, perplejo. No podía creer que intentara encubrirme. A Grover la señora Dodds le daba un miedo de muerte. **

Algunos sonrieron, entre ellos Annabeth y Percy, Grover era muy valiente y un gran amigo.

**Ella lo miró con tanto desdén que a Grover le tembló la barbilla.**

—**Me parece que no, señor Underwood—replicó.—Pero ****Usted-se-queda-aquí.**

**Grover me miró con desesperación.**

—**No te preocupes—le dije—Gracias por intentarlo.**

—**Bien, cariño—ladró la profesora—¡En marcha!**

**Nancy Bobofit dejó escapar una risita.**

**Yo le lancé mi mirada de **_**luego-te-asesino **_

Los que habían pasado por esa mirada se estremecieron.

**y me volví dispuesta a enfrentarme a aquella bruja, pero ya no estaba allí. Se hallaba en la entrada del museo, en lo alto de la escalinata, dándome prisas con gestos de impaciencia.**

**¿**_**Cómo había llegado allí tan rápido? Es imposible.**_

La mayoría se miro preocupados, pero el más preocupado era Poseidon.

**Suelo tener momentos como ése, cuando mi cerebro parece quedarse dormido, y lo siguiente que ocurre es que me he perdido algo, como si una pieza de puzzle se hubiera caído del universo y me dejara mirando el vacío detrás. El consejero del colegio me dijo que era una consecuencia del THDA, Trastorno Hiperactivo del Déficit de Atención: mi cerebro malinterpretando las cosas.**

—No creo que ese sea el caso, Princesa.

**Yo no estaba tan segura.**

**Me dirigí hacia la señora Dodds.**

**A mitad de camino me volví para mirar a Grover. Estaba pálido, dejándose los ojos entre el señor Brunner y yo, como si quisiera que éste reparara en lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Brunner seguía absorto en su novela.**

Algunos gruñeron.

_Perfecto. _

**Miré de nuevo hacia arriba. La muy bruja había vuelto a desaparecer. Ya estaba dentro del edificio, al final del vestíbulo. «Vale —pensé—. Me obligará a comprarle a Nancy una camiseta nueva en la tienda de regalos.» Pero al parecer no era ése el plan.**

**Nos adentramos en el museo. Cuando por fin la alcancé, estábamos de nuevo en la sección grecorromana. Salvo nosotros, la galería estaba desierta.**

Poseidon se agarro a su trono. No le gustaba nada de esto...

**Ella permanecía de brazos cruzados frente a un enorme friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Hacía un ruido muy raro con la garganta, como si gruñera. Pero incluso sin ese ruido yo habría estado nerviosa. Ya es bastante malo quedarse a solas con un profesor, no digamos con la señora Dodds. Había algo en la manera en que miraba el friso, como si quisiera pulverizarlo...**

—**Has estado dándonos problemas, cariño****—dijo.**

**Opté por la opción segura y respondí:**

—**Sí, señora.**

**Se estiró los puños de la cazadora de cuero.**

—**¿Creías realmente que te saldrías con la tuya?**

**Su mirada iba más allá del enfado. Era perversa.**

**«Es una profesora—pensé nerviosa—****así que no puede hacerme daño.»**

Varios compartieron miradas preocupadas.

—**Me... me esforzaré más, señora—dije.**

**Un trueno sacudió el edificio.**

—**No somos idiotas, Percy Jackson—prosiguió ella—Descubrirte sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Confiesa, y sufrirás menos dolor.**

**¿De qué hablaba? Quizá los profesores habían encontrado el alijo ilegal de caramelos que vendía en mi dormitorio. **

Hermes y Apollo nunca estuvieron más orgullosos de ella.

**O quizá se habían dado cuenta de que había sacado la redacción sobre Tom Sawyer de internet sin leerme siquiera el libro y ahora iban a quitarme la nota. O peor aún, me harían leer el libro.**

La sala entera estalló en carcajadas.

Annabeth le dio a su mejor amiga una mirada que decía _"¿En serio, Percy, en serio?_ Mientras que Athenea intentaba no rodar los ojos.

—**¿Y bien? —insistió.**

—**Señora, yo no...**

—**Se te ha acabado el tiempo —siseó entre dientes.**

**Entonces ocurrió la cosa más rara del mundo: los ojos empezaron a brillarle como carbones en una barbacoa, se le alargaron los dedos y se transformaron en garras, su cazadora se derritió hasta convertirse en enormes alas coriáceas... **

—¡¿UNA FURIA?!—gritó Apollo antes que Poseidon pudiera.

—¡MANDASTE UNA FURIA CONTRA MI HIJA!—estalló Poseidon, levantándose de su asiento y levantando su tridente contra Hades.

—¡PAPÁ! ¡APOLLO!—gritó Percy, súbitamente apareciendo frente a Hades y ambos dioses que querían herirlo—¡ALTO!

Ambos quedaron sorprendidos, pero más sorprendido estaba Hades.

¿Lo estaba defendiendo?

—Mi tío tenia razones para hacer lo que hizo—dijo Percy seriamente—El pasado es el pasado, no hay nada que puedan hacer ahora para cambiarlo. Lady Athenea, por favor, continúe leyendo.

Percy volvió a su asiento justo cuando estuvo segura que ambos no le harían nada a su tío.

**Me quedé estupefacta. Aquella mujer no era humana. Era una criatura horripilante con alas de murciélago, zarpas y la boca llena de colmillos amarillentos, y quería hacerme trizas...**

**Y de pronto las cosas se tornaron aún más extrañas: el señor Brunner, que un minuto antes estaba fuera del museo, apareció en la galería y me lanzó un bolígrafo.**

Todos suspiraron, al menos Quiron estaría allí para protegerla...

—**¡Agárralo, Percy!—gritó.**

**La señora Dodds se abalanzó sobre mí.**

**Con un gemido, la esquivé y sentí sus garras rasgar el aire junto a mi oreja. Atrapé el bolígrafo al vuelo y en ese momento se convirtió en una espada. Era la espada de bronce del señor Brunner, la que usaba el día de las competiciones. **

**La señora Dodds se volvió hacia mí con una mirada asesina.**

Athenea se detuvo súbitamente al sentir una mano agarrando la suya. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par noto que era la mano de Poseidon, el cual parecía haberla agarrado sin darse cuenta, totalmente nervioso por la seguridad de su hija, aunque eso hubiera sido hace años ya.

Ella se debatió si quitar su mano, o dejar que tuviera el conforte que necesitaba. Se decidió por la última.

**Mis rodillas parecían de gelatina y las manos me temblaban tanto que casi se me cae la espada.**

—Débil—se burló Ares.

Percy rodó los ojos.

—Nunca antes había pasado por algo así, no sabía que hacer—le dijo como si hablara con una bebé. Grrr ella prefería mil veces a Marte sobre Ares.

—**¡Muere, cariño!—rugió, y voló directamente hacia mí.**

**Me invadió el pánico e instintivamente blandí la espada. La hoja de metal le dio en el hombro y atravesó su cuerpo como si estuviera relleno de aire. ¡Chsss! La señora Dodds explotó en una nube de polvo amarillo y se volatilizó en el acto, sin dejar nada aparte de un intenso olor a azufre, un alarido moribundo y un frío malvado alrededor, como si sus ojos encendidos siguieran observándome.**

Todos suspiraron, y luego el orgullo llenó a Poseidon.

—¡Mi hija venció una furia en su primer intento!—bramó orgulloso.

Percy sonrió, un poco sonrojada.

**Estaba sola. Y en mi mano sólo tenía un bolígrafo.**

**El señor Brunner había desaparecido. No había nadie excepto yo. Aún me temblaban las manos. Mi almuerzo debía de estar contaminado con hongos alucinógenos o algo así.**

—¿En serio, Percy, en serio?

—Denme un descanso—rodó los ojos Percy.

**¿Me lo había imaginado todo?**

**Regresé fuera.**

**Había empezado a lloviznar.**

**Grover seguía sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo extendido sobre su cabeza. Nancy Bobofit también estaba allí, aún empapada por su bañito en la fuente, cuchicheando con sus compinches. Cuando me vio, me dijo:**

—**Espero que la señora Kerr te haya dado unos buenos azotes en el culo.**

—¿Quién?—preguntó Apollo.

—**¿Quién?—pregunté.**

Él sonrió, pero Percy ni siquiera lo miro.

—**Nuestra profesora, lumbrera.**

**Parpadeé. No teníamos ninguna profesora que se llamara así. Le dije de qué estaba hablando, pero ella se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y darse la vuelta. Le pregunté a Grover por la señora Dodds.—¿Quién—preguntó, y como vaciló un instante y no me miró a los ojos, pensé que pretendía tomarme el pelo.**

Annabeth suspiró, Grover era genial, pero no podía mentir ni para salvar su vida.

—**No es gracioso, tío—le dije—Esto es grave.**

**Resonaron truenos sobre nuestras cabezas.**

**El señor Brunner seguía sentado bajo su sombrilla roja, leyendo su libro, como si no se hubiera movido. Me acerqué a él. Levantó la mirada, algo distraído.**

—**Ah, mi bolígrafo. Le agradecería, Señorita Jackson, que en el futuro trajera su propio utensilio de escritura. **

**Se lo tendí. Ni siquiera había reparado en que seguía sosteniéndolo. **

—**Señor—dije—¿dónde está la señora Dodds?**

**El me miró con aire inexpresivo.**

—**¿Quién?**

—**La otra acompañante. La señora Dodds, la profesora de introducción al álgebra.**

**Frunció el entrecejo y se inclinó hacia delante, con gesto de ligera preocupación.**

—**Percy, no hay ninguna señora Dodds en esta excursión. Que yo sepa, jamás ha habido ninguna señora Dodds en la academia Yancy. ¿Te encuentras bien?**

—Ahora, Quiron si que sabe mentir—sonrió Hermes.

—Ese es el final del capítulo—dijo Athenea.

Solo en ese momento Poseidon capto que tenía su mano entre la suya, y la soltó rápidamente. Afrodita sonrió mientras que Athenea y Poseidon no podían verse a los ojos.

—¿Quién quiere leer ahora?


	3. Tres ancianas tejedoras

Capitulo 3

—¿Quien leerá ahora?

—Yo—se ofreció Artemis antes de su gemelo pudiera abrir la boca, este suspiró, pero se resigno a leer después.

—Tres ancianas tejen los calcetines de la muerte—leyó Artemis.

Los dioses compartieron una mirada.

**Estaba acostumbrada a tener experiencias raras de vez en cuando, pero solían terminar pronto. Aquella alucinación veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana, era más de lo que podía soportar. **

—Pobre—susurró Hestia, pero todos la oyeron—Debió ser muy difícil.

—Lo fue—dijo Percy con un suspiró.

Annabeth asintió, ella odiaba la niebla algunas veces.

**Durante el resto del curso, el colegio entero pareció dispuesto a jugármela. Los estudiantes se comportaban como si estuvieran convencidos de que la señora Kerr —una rubia alegre que no había visto en mi vida hasta que subió al autobús al final de aquella excursión— era nuestra profesora de introducción al álgebra desde Navidad.**

**De vez en cuando yo sacaba a colación a la señora Dodds, buscando pillarlos en falso, pero se quedaban mirándome como si fuera una psicópata. **

—¿Y quién dice que no eres una psicópata?—sonrió en tono bromista Hades. Dijeran lo que dijeran los demás, él apreciaba a su sobrina, y al igual que Hermes en el capítulo anterior, quería difundir la tensión.

—Créame, Lord Hades, ella es una psicópata—bromeó Annabeth.

—¡Oye!—rodó los ojos Percy, golpeando el hombro de su mejor amiga.

**Hasta el punto de que casi acabé creyéndolos: la señora Dodds nunca había existido.**

—Casi—susurró Apollo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Grover—adivinó Annabeth.

—Yep—asintió Percy.

**Casi.**

**Grover no podía engañarme. Cuando le mencionaba el nombre Dodds, vacilaba una fracción de segundo antes de asegurar que no existía. Pero yo sabía que mentía.**

—Regla #29 si mientes nunca dudes antes de hacerlo, de otro modo te descubrirán—dijo Hermes con tono casi emocionado, dirigiéndole una mirada a Percy que decía "Presta atención a lo que digo, es muy importante si de veras quieres aprender"

Percy sonrió.

Apollo se cruzó de brazos, ignorando una mirada divertida de Afrodita.

**Algo estaba pasando. Algo había ocurrido en el museo.**

**No tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello durante el día, pero por la noche las terribles visiones de la señora Dodds con garras y alas coriáceas me despertaban entre sudores fríos.**

Poseidon miró a su hija con pena.

**El clima seguía enloquecido, cosa que no mejoraba mi ánimo. Una noche, una tormenta reventó las ventanas de mi habitación. Unos días más tarde, el mayor tornado que se recuerda en el valle del Hudson pasó a sólo ochenta kilómetros de la academia Yancy. Uno de los sucesos de actualidad que estudiamos en la clase de sociales fue el inusual número de aviones caídos en el Atlántico aquel año. Empecé a sentirme malhumorada e irritable la mayor parte del tiempo. Mis notas bajaron de insuficiente a muy deficiente. **

Athenea casi se desmaya al escuchar eso.

_Tan malas notas..._

**Me peleé más con Nancy Bobofit y sus amigas, y en casi todas las clases acababa castigada en el pasillo. **

Ares sonrió.

**Al final, cuando el profesor de inglés, el señor Nicoll, me preguntó por millonésima vez cómo podía ser tan perezosa que ni siquiera estudiaba para los exámenes de deletrear, salté. Le llamé viejo ebrio. No estaba segura de qué significaba, pero sonaba bien.**

—Eso, princesa—Apollo señaló a Dionisio, y Percy siguió su mirada en un impulso, no quería ni mirarlo—Es un viejo ebrio.

Dionisio ni se digno a levantar la vista de su revista, pero unas ramas con uvas se colaron en el cuello de Apollo mágicamente, ahorcándolo. Percy aguantó una risita. Poseidon, por otro lado, empezaba a molestarle el apodo que su sobrino tenia para su hija.

**A la semana siguiente el director envió una carta a mi madre, dándole así rango oficial: el próximo año no sería invitada a volver a matricularme en la academia Yancy.**

**«Mejor—me dije—Mejor.»**

**Quería estar con mi madre en nuestro pequeño apartamento del Upper East Side, aunque tuviera que ir al colegio público y soportar a mi detestable padrastro y sus estúpidas partidas de póquer.**

—Paul es un buen hombre—murmuró Apollo frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¡¿Y tú como sabes eso?!—se cruzó de brazos Poseidon.

El color se escapó del rostro de Apollo, y tragó en seco.

"_Esto va a ser interesante_" pensó la mayoría de los presentes en la sala.

—Apollo me fue a visitar una vez—saltó Percy al rescate—En mi cumpleaños—luego se dirigió a Apollo—No habló de Paul, es el otro antes de Paul.

**No obstante, había cosas de Yancy que echaría de menos. La vista de los bosques desde la ventana de mi dormitorio, el río Hudson en la distancia, el aroma a pinos. **

Annabeth y Percy inconscientemente pensaron en Thalía, y sonrieron.

**Echaría de menos a Grover, que había sido un buen amigo, aunque fuera un poco raro; me preocupaba cómo sobreviviría el año siguiente sin mí. **

—_Awwwww_.

**También echaría de menos la clase de latín: las locas competiciones del señor Brunner y su fe en que yo podía hacerlo bien. **

La mayoría sonrió, Quirón siempre era así.

**Se acercaba la semana de exámenes, y sólo estudié para su asignatura. No había olvidado lo que Brunner me había dicho sobre que aquella asignatura era para mí una cuestión de vida o muerte. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero el caso es que empecé a creerlo.**

—Bien—murmuró alguien.

**La tarde antes de mi examen final, me sentí tan frustrada que lancé mi Guía Cambridge de mitología griega al otro lado del dormitorio. **

Athenea casi grita, casi.

¿_Cómo alguien podía tirar un libro? _

**Las palabras habían empezado a desmadrarse en la página, a dar vueltas en mi cabeza y realizar giros chirriantes como si montaran en monopatín. **

—¿Es tan mala la dislexia?—preguntó Hestia con pena.

—Es horrible—dijeron las semidiosas.

**No había manera de recordar la diferencia entre Quirón y Caronte, entre Polidectes y Polideuces. ¿Y conjugar los verbos latinos? Imposible.**

—Simple—movió su mano Hades—Quirón es el centauro que enseña a los semidioses y Caronte es un tipo en gabán loco por el oro.

Algunos rieron, otros se sorprendieron de Hades, últimamente bromeaba más que en mil milenios juntos.

—Ahora puedo—dijo Percy de forma orgullosa—Conjurar en latín, digo.

Apollo le sonrió, y esta desvió la vista. El dios suspiró, y Afrodita frunció el entrecejo.

**Me paseé por la habitación a zancadas, como si tuviera hormigas dentro de la camisa.**

—¿Cómo Leo?

Percy sonrió.

—Como Leo.

**Recordé la seria expresión de Brunner, su mirada de mil años. «Sólo voy a aceptar de ti lo mejor, Percy Jackson.» Respiré hondo y recogí el libro de mitología.**

**Nunca le había pedido ayuda a un profesor. **

—Si lo hicieras tendrías mejores notas—suspiró Athenea.

**Tal vez si hablaba con Brunner, podría darme unas pistas. Por lo menos tendría ocasión de disculparme por el muy deficiente que iba a sacar en su examen. No quería abandonar la academia Yancy y que él pensara que no lo había intentado.**

—Awwww, quiere impresionar a Quirón—se burló Ares, con voz de bebé.

Percy lo fulminó con la mirada.

**Bajé hasta los despachos de los profesores. La mayoría se encontraban vacíos y a oscuras, pero la puerta del señor Brunner estaba entreabierta y la luz se derramaba por el pasillo.**

**Estaba a tres pasos de la puerta cuando oí voces dentro. Brunner formuló una pregunta y la inconfundible voz de Grover respondió:**

**—... preocupado por Percy, señor.**

**Me quedé inmóvil.**

**No acostumbro escuchar detrás de las puertas, **

Annabeth resopló, como diciendo "_Sí, claro..." _

**pero a ver quién es capaz de no hacerlo cuando oyes a tu mejor amigo hablar de ti con un adulto.**

—Difícil—dijeron Hermes y Apollo—Tienes un punto.

**Me acerqué más, centímetro a centímetro.**

**—... solo este verano—decía Grover—Quiero decir, ¡hay una Benévola en la escuela! Ahora que lo sabemos seguro, y ellos lo saben también...**

**—Si la presionamos tan sólo empeoraremos las cosas—respondió Brunner—Necesitamos que la chica madure más.**

Las súbitas carcajadas de Annabeth interrumpieron a Artemis.

—¿Madurar? ¿Percy, madura?—volvió a reír.

—Ja Ja Ja—rodó los ojos Percy.

Apollo sonrió con arrogancia para si mismo, con él Percy era muy madura para algunas cosas...

**—Pero puede que no tenga tiempo. La fecha límite del solsticio de verano...**

**—Tendremos que resolverlo sin Percy. Déjala que disfrute de su ignorancia mientras pueda.**

**—Señor, ella la vio...**

**—Fue producto de su imaginación—insistió Brunner—La niebla sobre los estudiantes y el personal será suficiente para convencerla.**

**—Señor, yo... no puedo volver a fracasar en mis obligaciones.**

Zeus murmuró algo sobre "Sátiros incompetentes"

**—Grover parecía emocionado—Usted sabe lo que significaría.**

**—No has fallado, Grover —repuso Brunner con amabilidad—Yo tendría que haberme dado cuenta de qué era. Ahora preocupémonos sólo por mantener a Percy con vida hasta el próximo otoño...**

—Eso la va a asustar—dijo Apollo frunciendo el entrecejo.

**El libro de mitología se me cayó de las manos y resonó contra el suelo.**

—¡No!—Hermes suspiró casi triste—Estaba tan orgulloso de ti...Percy querida, nunca descubras tu posición, regla #12.

—Lo tendré en cuenta—sonrió Percy.

Annabeth se preguntó mentalmente si era una buena idea o no que Hermes le enseñara a Percy como escabullirse mejor...Definitivamente no.

**El profesor se interrumpió de golpe y se quedó callado. Con el corazón desbocado, recogí el libro y retrocedí por el pasillo.**

—Bien, nunca dejes evidencia en la escena—murmuró Hermes.

**Una sombra cruzó el cristal iluminado de la puerta del despacho, la sombra de algo mucho más alto que Brunner en su silla de ruedas, con algo en la mano que se parecía sospechosamente a un arco.**

**Abrí la puerta contigua y me escabullí dentro.**

**Al cabo de unos segundos oí un suave clop, clop, clop, como de cascos amortiguados, seguidos de un sonido de animal olisqueando, justo delante de la puerta. Una silueta grande y oscura se detuvo un momento delante del cristal, y prosiguió.**

—Eso fue imprudente de su parte—dijo Demeter—¿Y si alguien lo veía?

—Niebla—le recordaron Apollo y Hermes.

**Una gota de sudor me resbaló por el cuello.**

**En algún punto del pasillo el señor Brunner empezó a hablar de nuevo.**

**—Nada —murmuró—Mis nervios no son los que eran desde el solsticio de invierno.**

Zeus inconsientemente se agarró más fuerte de su presiado rayo.

**—Los míos tampoco... —repuso Grover—. Pero habría jurado...**

**—Vuelve al dormitorio —le dijo Brunner—. Mañana tienes un largo día de exámenes.**

**—No me lo recuerde.**

**Las luces se apagaron en el despacho.**

**Esperé en la oscuridad lo que pareció una eternidad. **

Hermes asintió.

—Bien hecho. Nunca debes salir rápido de tu escondite, mejor es dejar pasar un tiempo para que nadie se de cuenta.

**Al final, salí de nuevo al pasillo y volví al dormitorio. Grover estaba tumbado en la cama, estudiando sus apuntes de latín como si hubiera pasado allí toda la noche**

**—Eh —me dijo con cara de sueño—¿Estás lista para el examen?**

**No respondí.**

—Ohhh, leí del hielo.

—**Tienes un aspecto horrible.**

—Oh Grover—rodó los ojos Apollo—Nunca le digas algo así a una chica, aunque sea verdad.

Percy intento no mostrarlo, pero fulmino con la mirada la pared detrás del trono de de Apollo, a veces olvidaba lo mujeriego que era.

—Estas hablando con un libro—espetó Percy sin poder evitarlo.

Apollo se sonrojó un poco.

**—Puso ceño—¿Va todo bien?**

**—Sólo estoy... cansada. **

**Me volví para ocultar mi expresión y me acosté en mi cama.**

—No va a funcionar, los sátiros sientes las emociones.

—Lo sé.

**No comprendía qué había escuchado allí abajo. Quería creer que me lo había imaginado todo, pero una cosa estaba clara: Grover y el señor Brunner estaban hablando de mí a mis espaldas. Pensaban que corría algún tipo de peligro.**

**La tarde siguiente, cuando abandonaba el examen de tres horas de latín, **

—¡¿TRES HORAS!?—gritaron Hermes y Apollo, escandalizados.

**colapsada con todos los nombres griegos y latinos que había escrito incorrectamente, el señor Brunner me llamó. Por un momento temí que hubiese descubierto que los había oído hablar la noche anterior, pero no era eso. **

**—Percy—me dijo—No te desanimes por abandonar Yancy. Es... lo mejor.**

—Oh no...—susurró Apollo—Lo tomará mal.

Annabeth y Poseidon asintieron, conocían a Percy lo suficiente para saberlo.

**Su tono era amable, pero sus palabras me resultaban embarazosas. Aunque hablaba en voz baja, los que terminaban el examen podían oírlo. Nancy Bobofit me sonrió y me lanzó besitos sarcásticos.**

—Esta niña empieza a agotar mi paciencia—gruño por lo bajo Poseidon.

**—Vale, señor—murmuré.**

**—Lo que quiero decir es que...—Meció su silla adelante y atrás, como inseguro respecto a lo que quería decir—Verás, éste no es el lugar adecuado para ti. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.**

—Ay Quirón—suspiraron algunos.

**Me escocieron los ojos. **

—Bebé...

Ares no pudo terminar, porque fue golpeado por una ola y una flecha.

**Allí estaba mi profesor favorito, delante de la clase, diciéndome que no podía con aquello. Después de repetirme durante todo el año que creía en mí, ahora me salía con que estaba destinada a la patada. **

**—Vale—le dije temblando.**

**—No, no me refiero a eso. Oh, lo confundes todo. Lo que quiero decir es que... no eres normal, Percy. No pasa nada por...**

—Quirón si que es malo en esto—dijo Afrodita con un suspiro.

**—Gracias—le espeté—Muchas gracias, señor, por recordármelo.**

**—Percy...**

**Pero ya me había ido.**

**El último día del trimestre hice la maleta.**

**Las otras chicas bromeaban, hablaban de sus planes de vacaciones. Una de ellas iba a hacer excursionismo en Suiza. Otra, de crucero por el Caribe durante un mes.**

—Vaya...

Algunos miraron a Percy de reojo,imaginaban como se debió haber sentido ella.

Hermes por otro lado sonrió.

—Sí, ¿pero alguna de ellas ha ido a París?—le preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice.

Apollo, Percy y Annabeth sonrieron, recordando la velada.

—¿Fuiste a París?—preguntó Afrodita con una sonrisa enorme—¡Amo París, es tan romántico ir allí!

—Sí, fue maravilloso—suspiró Percy, dándole una sonrisa enorme a Hermes—Gracias por eso, creo que nunca te agradecí.

Poseidon, por otro lado, rechino sus dientes.

—¿Fuiste a París con Hermes?

—No, no, no—dijeron rápidamente ellos, sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Percy me ayudó a recuperar mi caduceo—aclaró Hermes—Y como recompensa le regalé un viaje a París a ella y a su novio. Ah, y a Annabeth, porque ella ayudó.

Percy lo fulminó con la mirada, Hermes y Annabeth aguantaron una carcajada ante el rostro de Poseidon.

—¡¿NOVIO!?

—Lady Artemis, por favor, lea—rogó Percy.

—No, no, no, nada de eso—rugió Poseidon—¡¿_Novio_!?

—Sí, novio—dijo Zeus como si hablara con un bebé—¿Estas sordo?

—¡_Novio_!—repitió Poseidon, sonando escandalizado.

Percy suspiró, los dioses aguantaron una risa.

—¿Quién es?—gruñó Poseidon, se veía dispuesto a asesinar a quien se atrevió a ver a su hija con otros ojos.

Hermes, Annabeth y Afrodita miraron a Apollo con diversion, y Apollo tragó en seco, queriendo hacerse invisible.

—Nadie importante—dijo Percy—No debes preocuparte, ya no somos nada, y nunca volveremos a serlo.

Apollo se sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado al escuchar eso.

—Lee, Artemis.

**Eran delincuentes juveniles, como yo, pero delincuentes juveniles ricas. Sus papás eran ejecutivos, o embajadores, o famosos. Yo era una don nadie, surgida de una familia de don nadies.**

—Mírame, Persephone—ordenó Zeus.

Percy lo miró, alzando una ceja ante su tono de voz y el uso de su nombre completo.

—¿Parezco un don nadie?—gruñó.

Percy negó con la cabeza.

—¿Alguno de nosotros lo parece?

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Bien.

**Me preguntaron qué pensaba hacer yo aquel verano, **

—Al menos son amables—murmuró Hefeso pensativo.

**y les respondí que volvía a la ciudad. Me abstuve de mencionar que durante las vacaciones necesitaría conseguir algún trabajo paseando perros o vendiendo suscripciones de revistas, y pasar el tiempo libre preocupándome por si encontraría escuela en otoño.**

**—Ah—dijo una—Eso mola.**

**Regresaron a sus conversaciones como si yo nunca hubiese existido.**

—Olvídenlo.

**La única persona de la que temía despedirme era Grover, pero luego no tuve que preocuparme: había reservado un billete a Manhattan en el mismo autobús Greyhound que yo, así que allí íbamos, otra vez camino de la ciudad.**

—Qué coincidencia—dijo con sarcasmo Annabeth.

**Grover no paró de escudriñar el pasillo todo el trayecto, observando al resto de los pasajeros. Reparé entonces en que siempre se comportaba de manera nerviosa e inquieta cuando abandonábamos Yancy, como si temiese que ocurriera algo malo. Antes suponía que le preocupaba que se metieran con él, pero en aquel autobús no iba nadie que pudiera meterse con él.**

**Al final no pude aguantarme y le dije:**

**—¿Buscas Benévolas?**

Algunos resoplaron.

—Eso lo asustará.

**Grover casi pega un brinco.**

**—¿Qué... qué quieres decir?**

**Le conté que los había escuchado hablar la noche antes del examen.**

—¡No!, nunca confieses—suspiró Hermes—Oh Percy, tengo tanto que enseñarte...

**Le tembló un párpado.**

**—¿Qué oíste? —preguntó.**

**—Oh... no mucho. ¿Qué es la fecha límite del solsticio de verano?**

**—Mira, Percy...—Se estremeció—Sólo estaba preocupado por ti. Ya sabes, por eso de que alucinas con profesoras de matemáticas diabólicas...**

—Oh Grover, no sabes mentir—suspiró Apollo.

**—Grover...**

**—Le dije al señor Brunner que a lo mejor tenías demasiado estrés o algo así, porque no existe ninguna señora Dodds, y...**

**—Grover, como mentiroso no te ganarías la vida.**

Apollo sonrió.

**Se le pusieron las orejas coloradas. Sacó una tarjeta mugrienta del bolsillo de su camisa.**

**—Mira, toma esto, ¿de acuerdo? Por si me necesitas este verano.**

**La tarjeta tenía una tipografía mortal para mis ojos disléxicos, **

Los dioses gruñeron, y se voltearon hacia Dionisio.

—¿Por qué?—rechinó los dientes Athenea.

—¿Por qué, qué?—preguntó Dionisio, aun metido en su revista de vinos.

—¿Por qué torturarlos con la tipografía?—se cruzó de brazos Ares.

—Es divertido—se encogió de hombros Dionisio, sin molestarse en notar las miradas enviadas en su dirección.

**pero al final conseguí entender algo parecido a:**

**Grover Underwood**

**Guardián**

**Colina Mestiza**

**Long Island, Nueva York**

**(800) 009-0009**

Annabeth y Percy sonrieron al pensar en el Campamento.

**—¿Qué es colina mes...?**

**—¡No lo digas en voz alta!—musitó—Es mi... dirección estival.**

**Menuda decepción. Grover tenía residencia de verano. Nunca me había parado a pensar que su familia podía ser tan rica como las demás de Yancy.**

**—Vale—contesté alicaída—Ya sabes, suena como...una invitación a visitar tu mansión.**

**Asintió.**

**—O por si me necesitas.**

**—¿Por qué iba a necesitarte?**

—Ruda—Hera chasqueó su lengua.

Percy la fulminó con la mirada, ella no tenia derecho a decirle nada, no después de todo lo que ha hecho contra ella.

**—Lo pregunté con más rudeza de la que pretendía. Me sentí mal al instante. Grover era mi único amigo, no quería que se enojara conmigo. **

**Grover tragó saliva.**

**—Mira, Percy, la verdad es que yo...bien, digamos que tengo que protegerte.**

**Lo miré fijamente, atónita. Había pasado todo el año peleándome, manteniendo a los abusones alejados de él. Había pasado todo el año peleándome con chicos, yo siendo una chica, solo para protegerlo. Había perdido el sueño preocupándome por qué sería de él cuando yo no estuviera.**

—Eres una buena amiga—sonrió Hestia.

Percy le devolvió la sonrisa.

** Y allí estaba el muy caradura, comportándose como si fuese mi protector. ¿Qué diantres sucede? **

**—Grover—le dije—¿de qué crees que tienes que protegerme exactamente?**

**Se produjo un súbito y chirriante frenazo y empezó a salir un humo negro y acre del salpicadero. El conductor maldijo a gritos y a duras penas logró detener el Greyhound en el arcén. Bajó presuroso y se puso a aporrear y toquetear el motor, pero al cabo de unos minutos anunció que teníamos que bajar. Nos hallábamos en mitad de una carretera normal y corriente: un lugar en el que nadie se fijaría de no sufrir una avería. En nuestro lado de la carretera sólo había arces y los desechos arrojados por los coches. En el otro lado, cruzando los cuatro carriles de asfalto resplandeciente por el calor de la tarde, un puesto de frutas de los de antes.**

Los dioses se tensaron, y miraron a Percy con los ojos abiertos de par en par. No puede ser...

**La mercancía tenía una pinta fenomenal: cajas de cerezas rojas como la sangre, y manzanas, nueces y albaricoques, jarras de sidra y una bañera con patas de garra llena de hielo. No había clientes, sólo tres ancianas sentadas en mecedoras a la sombra de un arce, tejiendo el par de calcetines más grande que he visto nunca. **

Los dioses y Annabeth compartieron una mirada preocupada. Pero Percy se veía triste.

**Me refiero a que tenían el tamaño de jerséis, pero eran claramente calcetines. La de la derecha tejía uno; la de la izquierda, otro. La del medio sostenía una enorme cesta de lana azul eléctrico.**

Percy suspiró, _pobre Luke..._

Los dioses se veían preocupados, al parecer se habían metido en la lectura tanto como para olvidar que la chica estaba allí sana y salva, y que cuando Luke había...muerto, aquellas ancianas aparecieron con el hilo azul eléctrico.

**Las tres eran ancianas, de rostro pálido y arrugado como fruta seca, pelo argentado recogido con cintas blancas y brazos huesudos que sobresalían de raídas túnicas de algodón. Lo más raro fue que parecían estar mirándome fijamente.**

El aliento de los dioses se contuvo en la garganta, y los que apreciaban a Percy la miraron con preocupación. Annabeth por otro lado había entendido de quien era el hilo, y cerró los ojos.

**Me volví hacia Grover para comentárselo y vi que había palidecido. Tenía un tic en la nariz. **

**—¿Grover?—le dije—Oye...**

**—Dime que no te están mirando. No te están mirando, ¿verdad?**

**—Pues sí. Raro, ¿eh? ¿Crees que me irán bien los calcetines? **

—No es gracioso, Percy—dijo seriamente Apollo.

**—No tiene gracia, Percy. Ninguna gracia.**

**La anciana del medio sacó unas tijeras enormes, de plata y oro y los filos largos, como una podadora. **

Los dioses contuvieron el aliento.

**Grover contuvo el aliento.**

**—Subamos al autobús—me dijo—Vamos.**

**—¿Qué?—repliqué—Ahí dentro hace mil grados.**

—¡Hazle caso, Persephone!

—¿Eh, Papá? Sabes que estoy aquí, sana y salva, ¿no?

Ella fue ignorada.

**—¡Vamos!—Abrió la puerta y subió, pero yo me quedé atrás.**

**Al otro lado de la carretera, las ancianas seguían mirándome. La del medio cortó el hilo, y juro que oí el chasquido de las tijeras pese a los cuatro carriles de tráfico. **

Los dioses cerraron los ojos al unísono y miraron a la chica como si no pudieran creer que estuviera viva. Hermes, al contrario de los demás, tenia lagrimas en los ojos, él al contrario de los demás, sabia a quien pertenecía el hilo azul eléctrico.

**Sus dos amigas hicieron una bola con los calcetines azul eléctrico, y me dejaron con la duda de para quién serían: si para Pie Grande o para Godzilla.**

—No es gracioso—volvió a gruñir Apollo.

**En la trasera del autobús, el conductor arrancó un trozo de metal humeante del compartimiento del motor. Luego le dio al arranque. El vehículo se estremeció y, por fin, el motor resucitó con un rugido. Los pasajeros vitorearon.**

—Por fin—suspiró Poseidon—Sal de allí, Percy.

**—¡Maldita sea!—exclamó el conductor, y golpeó el autobús con su gorra—¡Todo el mundo arriba! **

**En cuanto nos pusimos en marcha empecé a sentirme febril, como si hubiera contraído la gripe. **

Poseidon y Apollo miraron a Percy con preocupación, al igual que algunos otros dioses.

—No se preocupen—logró decir Hermes—No era para Percy...

Ellos se vieron confusos.

—Entonces...

—Azul eléctrico—dijo Annabeth suavemente.

—Luke—susurró Percy.

La realización brillo en los ojos de los demás, y bajaron la cabeza.

**Grover no tenía mejor aspecto: temblaba y le castañeteaban los dientes.**

**—Grover.**

**—¿Sí?**

**—¿Qué es lo que no me has contado?**

—Muchas cosas.

**Se secó la frente con la manga de la camisa.**

**—Percy, ¿qué has visto en el puesto de frutas?**

**—¿Te refieres a las ancianas? ¿Qué les pasa? No son como la señora Dodds, ¿verdad?**

—Mucho peores, Percy, mucho peores.

**Su expresión era difícil de interpretar, pero me dio la sensación de que las mujeres del puesto de frutas eran algo mucho, mucho peor que la señora Dodds, más antiguo también. **

**—Dime sólo lo que viste—insistió.**

**—La de en medio sacó unas tijeras y cortó el hilo.**

**Cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto con los dedos que habría podido ser una señal de la cruz, pero no lo era. Era otra cosa, algo como...más antiguo.**

**—¿La has visto cortar el hilo?**

**—Sí. ¿Por qué?—Pero incluso cuando lo estaba diciendo, sabía que pasaba algo.**

**—Ojalá esto no estuviese ocurriendo—murmuró Grover, y empezó a mordisquearse el pulgar—No quiero que sea como la última vez.**

Zeus gruñó algo que no se entendió. Pero era obvio que aun creía que lo que le había pasado a Thalia hace años era culpa era de Grover.

**—¿Qué última vez?**

**—Siempre en sexto. Nunca pasan de sexto.**

**—Grover—repuse, empezando a asustarme de verdad—¿de qué diablos estás hablando?**

**—Déjame que te acompañe hasta tu casa. Promételo.**

**Me pareció una petición extraña, pero lo prometí.**

**—¿Es como una superstición o algo así? —pregunté.**

**No obtuve respuesta.**

**—Grover, el hilo que la anciana cortó...¿significa que alguien va a morir?**

**Su mirada estaba cargada de aflicción, como si ya estuviera eligiendo las flores para mi ataúd. Contuve las ganas de decirle que mis favoritas eran las rosas. **

Hubo un largo silencio.

—Ese...ese es el final del capítulo—dijo Artemis.


	4. Montauk

**Hola! Estoy muy contenta por tantos comentarios tan lindos y todos los favoritos. Me alegra mucho que les guste mi historia. Y ahora, para contestar un par de comentarios: **

**Sofia Di Jackson: **

**Me alegra te encantara! A mi personalmente me gusta mucho mi idea de Percy y Apollo 3 Preguntaste justo a tiempo, los demás están por llegar. **

**Mmmm me agrada tu idea, probablemente la use, gracias ;) **

**Saludos. **

**Fernanda. Vásquez. 710667: **

**Hola, me alegra te guste mi fic! **

**Gracias, actualizo pronto! **

**Fer: **

**Ya veras ;) pronto habrá más Apollo x Percy. **

**Actualizo Pronto, Saludos.**

**Pieri Alea: **

**Hahahaha gracias, me alegra te guste el fic ^^ **

**Prontito habrá más Apollo x Percy, créeme :) **

**Actualizo Pronto, Saludos. **

**Fercami: **

**Actualizo Pronto. **

**Nisse Blackthorn: **

**Pronto lo sabrán, tal vez en el siguiente capítulo. :) **

**Yessss, :D Tensión, me encanta la Tensión Sexual entre ellos. **

**Me alegra que te guste =') actualizo Pronto. **

**ELI. J2:**

**Yes, hubo algo entre ellos :) **

**Mmm no lo se, sinceramente, estaba pensando entre Will Solace y Hermes, aun no lo se. :3 Actualizo Pronto! **

**La Otaku que lee libros: **

**Actualizo Pronto! **

**Adriana Mikaelson: **

**Ya veras XD Actualizo Pronto! **

* * *

Capitulo 4 Grover se quita los pantalones...Y Poseidon ataca.

—¿Quien leerá ahora?—preguntó Artemis.

Por unos segundos nadie se movió, pero luego Hera tomó el libro de las manos de Artemis. Ella recibió unas miradas sorprendidas de algunos, pero las ignoró mientras empezaba a leer.

**—Capítulo 3 Grover pierde inesperadamente los pantalones. **

Poseidon y Apollo se pusieron muy rojos.

—Si ese sátiro...—empezó Poseidon, pero una muy sonrojada e incrédula Percy lo interrumpió.

—¡Ewwww, papá!—exclamó—Ni en sueños, ¡Grover es mi mejor amigo, nada más!

Poseidon la miró por unos segundos, para luego suspirar.

—Bien.

Apollo por otro lado medio sonrió.

**Hora de confesarse: planté a Grover en cuanto llegamos a la terminal de autobuses.**

—¡Percy!—gimió la mayoría.

—Lo se, lo se—rodó los ojos Percy—Fue estúpido.

—Más que estúpido, Princesa—le dijo Apollo con un suspiro.

Percy le dio una sonrisa apenada, un poco más acostumbrada a estar junto a ellos leyendo sobre su vida.

**Ya sé que fue muy grosero por mi parte, pero me estaba poniendo de los nervios, me miraba como si yo estuviera muerta y no paraba de refunfuñar: «¿Por qué siempre pasa lo mismo?» y «¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser en sexto?».**

—Pobre Grover—suspiró Annabeth—Debe dejar de culparse, no fue su culpa.

Zeus se vio como si hubiera querido discutir, pero se detuvo a si mismo.

**Cuando él se ponía así de nervioso, su vejiga se incomodaba, por lo que no me sorprendió que, al bajar del autobús, me hiciera prometer que lo esperaría y fuese a la cola para el lugar de esperar, recogí mi maleta, me escabullí fuera y tomé el primer taxi hacia el norte de la ciudad.**

**—Al East, calle Ciento cuatro con la Primera—le dije al conductor.**

**Unas palabras sobre mi madre antes de que la conozcas.**

—Maravillosa—dijo Annabeth.

—La mejor mamá del mundo—sonrió Percy.

—Hermosa, Perfecta...—dijo Poseidon, haciendo que Afrodita chillara encantada.

—La mejor cocinera del mundo—sonrió Apollo con expresión de ensueño.

La sonrisa que Poseidon tenia desapareció de su rostro al instante. Percy gruñó, _al parecer Apollo tenia ganas de morir. _

—¿Cómo sabes eso, querido sobrino?—preguntó Poseidon con una sonrisa muy falsa, agarrando su tridente con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. No le gustaba para nada esto...

—Er...

—¿No es obvio?—saltó Dionisio con tono aburrido—Pansy y Alonso están juntos, hasta un ciego lo vería.

—Percy—corrigió la chica con los dientes rechinados.

—Apollo—rodó los ojos dicho dios—En serio, hermano, con tantos milenios que han pasado uno creería que sabrías mi nombre.

Luego, Percy y Apollo abrieron sus ojos de par en par, captando que no habían negado que estuvieron juntos. Ambos, lentamente, miraron a Poseidon, el cual cambiaba de pálido a verde a rojo a violeta.

_—¡¿Q.U.E?!_

Este se levantó de su trono, su tridente brillando, e hizo para atacar a Apollo, el cual no pudo evitar el golpe, y el impacto lo mandó volando hasta chocar con una pared. Percy jadeó. Poseidon lo apunto con su tridente, y lo mandó volando a otra pared, rompiéndola en el proceso. Por tercera vez el tridente de Poseidon se alzó, esta vez para hacer mas daño; pero esta vez chocó con la mano de la chica, y el fuego murió de los ojos del dios.

—¡Hazte a un lado, Persephone!—gruñó Poseidon.

—Papá, por favor...—la voz de la chica se rompió, mirando por detrás de su hombro a Apollo, un poco herido, pero parcialmente bien.—No le hagas daño, te lo pido...

Los dioses compartieron una mirada, lentamente la furia de Poseidon se desvaneció al ver lo preocupada que se veía su hija.

—Apollo, sígueme, necesitamos hablar. Ahora—ordenó Poseidon saliendo de la sala de tronos.

Percy ayudó a Apollo a ponerse de pie sin decir una palabra, y este acarició su rostro antes de seguir a Poseidon. Percy miró a Annabeth preocupada, y esta agarró su mano.

Poseidon se detuvo en una habitación vacía, e indicó a Apollo que entrara. Poseidon fulminaba a Apollo con la mirada como si fuera una plaga que debía eliminar.

—Quiero una explicación—se cruzó de brazos Poseidon—Estas saliendo con mi hija, Apollo, mi hija favorita. ¿Tienes una idea de lo que ella significa para mi?—él tomó una bocanada de aire, suspirando para calmarse—Te conozco muy bien, Apollo, y si estas jugando con mi hija, si la lastimas, juro por el estigio que Tritón y yo nos encargaremos de que no vuelvas a engendrar ningún hijo nunca más.

—No es necesario eso—dijo Apollo con tono de voz apagado—Percy y yo...ya no estamos juntos.

—Podrías haberme engañado—dijo Poseidon con una ceja alzada—Con los apodos, las indirectas y las miradas que ambos se dirigen...

—Perdí a Percy por un error—admitió Apollo cerrando los ojos y caminando por la habitación—No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haber hecho lo que hice, no estaba pensando en nosotros cuando lo hice. Se que lastime a Percy...y merezco toda tu furia por haberla hecho llorar. Me odio a mi mismo por haber sido tan estúpido, pero ya no hay nada que pueda hacer. Percy me odia.

Poseidon no dijo nada por unos largos minutos.

—¿La amas?—se atrevió a preguntar.

—Más que nada—admitió Apollo—Nunca...Nunca he conocido a una mujer como ella.

Poseidon se permitió a si mismo una pequeña sonrisa. Apollo suspiró, pasando una mano por sus rizos dorados.

—¿Qué le hiciste?—preguntó Poseidon.

Apollo bajó la cabeza, y Poseidon hizo una mueca al entender lo que había sucedido.

Percy estaba muy nerviosa. Su padre y Apollo llevaban más de media hora encerrados en aquella habitación y no regresaban. Ella estaba preocupada por Apollo, aunque le molestara admitirlo, y no le gustaba que los dioses vieran la reacción que aun tenia por el dios.

La chica sintió una mano en su hombro, y al voltearse vio que era Afrodita.

—¿Percy?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Qué realmente sucedió entre ustedes?—preguntó Afrodita con tono suave y cariñoso—Ustedes eran mi pareja favorita, eran tan lindos juntos...¿Qué sucedió?

—Es una larga historia—mintió Percy—Y preferiría no hablar de ello.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron, y ambos dioses regresaron. Apollo miró a Percy por unos segundos infinitos, mientras se dirigía a su trono. Poseidon se sentó en su trono sin decir nada, mientras que Percy miraba a ambos, pero ninguno de ellos habló. Apollo le dio una sonrisa débil a Percy, ella se la devolvió un poco insegura.

—Continuemos leyendo—pidió Poseidon—Nada sucedió.

—Pero..

—Nada sucedió, Percy—dijo Poseidon, y por su tono de voz la chica supo que no debía decir nada más.

Hera volvió a abrir el libro, y continuó leyendo.

**Se llama Sally Jackson y es la persona más buena del mundo, lo que demuestra mi teoría de que los mejores son los que tienen peor suerte. Sus padres murieron en un accidente aéreo cuando tenía cinco años,**

Poseidon y Percy miraron a Zeus, pero este los ignoró.

**y la crió un tío que no se ocupaba demasiado de ella. Quería ser novelista, así que pasó todo el instituto trabajando y ahorrando dinero para ir a una universidad con buenos cursos de escritura creativa. Entonces su tío enfermó de cáncer, por lo que tuvo que dejar el instituto el último año para cuidarlo. Cuando murió, se quedó sin dinero, sin familia y sin bachillerato.**

—Pobre—murmuró alguien.

Percy solo asintió, no prestaba mucha atención, su mente en Apollo y su padre.

**El único buen momento que pasó fue cuando conoció a mi padre.**

—¡Awwwww!

Unos vidrios se rompieron y los tímpanos de todos dolieron.

—Necesito mis oídos, ¿sabes?—bufó Artemis.

Afrodita no le hizo caso.

**Yo no conservo recuerdos de él, sólo una especie de calidez, quizá un leve rastro de su sonrisa. **

Zeus miró a Poseidon lentamente.

—¿¡La visitaste!?

—No seas hipócrita, hermano—replicó Poseidon tranquilamente—Tú también visitas a tus hijos.

Zeus no dijo nada.

**A mi madre no le gusta hablar de él porque la pone triste. No tiene fotos.**

—Claro que no.

**Verás, no estaban casados. Mi madre me contó que era rico e importante, y que su relación era secreta. Un buen día, él embarcó hacia el Atlántico en algún viaje importante y jamás regresó. Se perdió en el mar, según mi madre. No murió. Se perdió en el mar.**

Eso dejo a varios sorprendidos.

—Es una mujer inteligente—susurró Athenea.

—Mmm vaya, no una mentira, pero tampoco la verdad—sonrió Hermes—Me agrada.

**Ella trabajaba en empleos irregulares, asistía a clases nocturnas para conseguir su título de bachillerato y me crió sola. Jamás se quejaba o se enfadaba, ni siquiera una vez, pese a que yo no era una cría fácil.**

—Mi madre es la mejor—dijo Percy con una sonrisa.

—Concuerdo contigo—sonrió Poseidon.

Los que la conocían: Apollo y Annabeth, sonrieron.

**Al final se casó con Gabe Ugliano, **

Percy hizo como si fuera a vomitar, sacándole unas sonrisas a algunos.

**que fue amable los primeros treinta segundos que lo conocí; después se mostró como el cretino de primera que era. **

La mayoría frunció el entrecejo.

**Cuando era más pequeña, le puse el mote de Gabe-El-Apestoso. **

Algunos sonrieron, otros rodaron los ojos.

**Lo siento, pero es verdad. El tipo olía a pizza de ajo enmohecida envuelta en pantalones de gimnasio.**

—Ewwwww—frunció la nariz Afrodita.

—Asqueroso—comentó Hestia.

—Todos los hombres son asquerosos—dijo Artemis como si fuera obvio.

—¡Ey!

**Entre los dos le hacíamos la vida a mamá másbien difícil. La manera en que Gabe el Apestoso la trataba, el modo en que él y yo nos llevábamos...**

—¿No se llevaban bien?

Percy negó con la cabeza, súbitamente preocupada por lo que dirían su padre y Apollo al saber lo que Gabe intentó hacer una vez, ella estaba segura que estaría allí escrito, o al menos una indirecta de ello.

**En fin, mi llegada a casa es un buen ejemplo. Entré en nuestro pequeño apartamento con la esperanza de que mi madre hubiera vuelto del trabajo. En cambio, me encontré en la sala a Gabe el Apestoso, jugando al póquer con sus amigotes. El televisor rugía con el canal de deportes ESPN. Había patatas fritas y latas de cerveza desperdigadas por toda la alfombra.**

**Sin levantar la mirada, él dijo desde el otro lado del puro:**

**—Conque ya estás aquí, ¿eh, niña?**

**—¿Dónde está mi madre?**

**—Trabajando—contestó—¿Tienes dinero?**

—¡Eso es todo!—rugió Apollo indignado—¿Nada de Bienvenida a Casa, cómo has estado estos seis meses?

Percy le sonrió, y Poseidon intentó esconder una sonrisa, él iba a preguntar justo eso.

**Eso fue todo. Nada de «Bienvenido a casa. Me alegro de verte. ¿Qué tal te han ido estos últimos seis meses?».**

Apollo miró a Percy sorprendido, mientras que los demás sonreían. Percy se encogió de hombros en su dirección, medio sonriendo.

**Gabe había engordado. Parecía una morsa sin colmillos vestida con ropa de segunda mano. **

—¡Atractivo!

—Wow, me enamoré de solo escuchar su descripción.

**Tenía unos tres pelos en la cabeza, que se extendían por toda la calva, como si eso lo volviera más atractivo o vete tú a saber.**

—Cierto, Atractivo—dijo con sarcasmo Artemis.

—Whao, mi hombre ideal—dijo Annabeth, su voz llena de ironía.

—Ni Afrodita hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo apuesto—dijo Percy con desprecio en su voz.

—Ciertamente no—asintió la diosa del amor con seriedad.

**Trabajaba en el Electronics Mega-Mart de Queens, pero estaba en casa la mayor parte del tiempo. No sé por qué no lo echaban. Lo único que hacía era gastarse el sueldo en puros que me hacían vomitar y en cerveza, por supuesto. Cerveza siempre. **

Apollo bufó, genial, su Percy creció con un cretino borracho.

**Cuando yo estaba en casa, esperaba de mí que le proporcionara fondos para jugar. Lo llamaba nuestro «secreto de padrastro e hijastra». Lo que significaba que, si se lo contaba a mi madre, me molería a palos...o peor.**

—¡¿QUÉ!?

—¡¿TE PEGABA!?—gritó Poseidon.

Un tsunami azotó Corea del Norte.

—¿Te pegaba?—exclamó Artemis enfurecida—¿¡A una doncella?!

—Imbécil—dijo alguien.

Percy cerró los ojos, pero Apollo estaba más horrorizado

—...¿Qué querías decir con "...O peor"?

Percy guardó silencio, sin levantar su vista del suelo.

Todos se miraron, temiendo lo peor.

—¿Percy?—preguntó suavemente Hermes.

Ella negó con la cabeza

—¿Percy, qué quiere decir eso?—preguntó Apollo.

—No es nada—murmuró Percy.

—Percy—Annabeth la miró preocupada—¿Qué te hizo Gabe?

—Nada—dijo Percy, pero su voz sonaba débil, y no muy segura. No se veía capaz de mentir teniendo tantos dioses mirándola.

—No mientas—dijo Apollo—Sabes que soy el dios de la verdad, dime que sucedió.

Percy negó con la cabeza. Apollo se levantó al igual que Poseidon, Artemis y Hermes, y se acercaron a ella. Apollo quitó un mechón de su cabello con delicadeza.

—¿Percy?

—De veras no importa.

Artemis pareció entender lo que pudo haber sucedido.

—Percy, ¿Gabe te obligó a hacer algo que no querías hacer?—preguntó suavemente. Percy tragó en secó.

—No.

—Percy...

—Lo intento—admitió la chica—Pero no...no lo logró. Mi mamá...llegó y...nunca más lo volvió a intentar, lo juro.

Hubo un silencio largo y tendido. Luego, los dioses empezaron a murmurar entre sí.

—Qué imbécil—exclamó Hermes sorprendido.

—¿Cuantos años tenias?—preguntó suavemente Artemis.

Percy suspiró, aun sin mirar a nadie. ¿Por qué hacían tanto drama de esto? había pasado hace años.

—Nueve.

La mayoría se miró.

—Eras una niña...

—¿Nunca se lo dijiste a nadie?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No tenia importancia—dijo ella—Nunca volvió a hacerlo, a intentarlo, quiero decir.

—Debiste decirle a alguien—dijo Poseidon—Que lo encerraran en prisión.

—Eso ya no importa—espetó Percy, un poco mareada al sentir la mirada insistente de los dioses en ella—Fue hace años. Por favor, Lady Hera, lea.

—Percy...

—Por favor—rogó—Eso fue hace años, y no sucedió.

Poseidon regresó a su asiento con un suspiró, al igual que Hermes y Artemis. Apollo, por otro lado, se sentó junto a Percy. Entremedio de ella y Annabeth.

—Apollo...—empezó Percy, pero este la silenció con una mirada.

Ella suspiró.

Hera leyó, pero no se veía muy contenta.

**—No tengo dinero —contesté.**

**Arqueó una ceja asquerosa.**

**Gabe olía el dinero como un sabueso, lo cual era sorprendente, dado que su propio hedor debía de anular todo lo demás.**

Al escuchar eso, Athenea empezó a comprender porque Sally Jackson se había casado con él en un principio.

**—Has venido en taxi desde la terminal de autobuses—dijo—Probablemente has pagado con un billete de veinte y te habrán devuelto seis o siete. Quien espera vivir bajo este techo debe asumir sus cargas. ¿Tengo razón, Eddie?**

**Eddie, el portero del edificio, me miró con un destello de simpatía.**

**—Venga, Gabe —le dijo—La chica acaba de llegar.**

**—¿Tengo razón?—repitió Gabe.**

**Eddie frunció el entrecejo y se refugió en su cuenco de galletas saladas. Los otros dos tipos se pedorrearon casi al unísono.**

Artemis frunció la nariz con asco y despreció. Por hombres como ese es que ella se había desprendido de ellos.

**—Estupendo—le dije. Saqué unos dólares del bolsillo y los lancé encima de la mesa, guardando la mayoría en mi bolsillo—Espero que pierdas.**

Eso le sacó una sonrisa a varios.

—Bien.

**—¡Ha llegado tu boletín de notas, cráneo privilegiado!—exclamó cuando me volví—¡Yo no iría por ahí dándome tantos aires!**

**Cerré de un portazo mi habitación, que en realidad no era mía. Durante los meses escolares era el «estudio» de Gabe. **

—Por favor—bufó Apollo—Como si ese cerdo estudiara.

**Por supuesto, no había nada que estudiar allí dentro, aparte de viejas revistas de coches, pero le encantaba apelotonar mis cosas en el armario, dejar sus botas manchadas de barro en el alféizar y esforzarse porque el lugar apestara a su asquerosa colonia, sus puros y su cerveza rancia. **

**Dejé la maleta en la cama. **

**Hogar, dulce hogar.**

—Adoro tu sarcasmo—le susurró Apollo en su oído.

Percy se estremeció, y Apollo medio sonrió.

**El olor de Gabe era casi peor que las pesadillas sobre la señora Dodds o el sonido de las tijeras de la anciana frutera. **

En ese momento Athenea ya estaba segura de su teoría, y se sorprendió de lo noble que era Sally Jackson.

**Me estremecí sólo de pensarlo. Recordé la cara de pánico de Grover cuando me hizo prometer que lo dejaría acompañarme a casa. Un súbito escalofrío me recorrió. Sentí como si alguien—algo—estuviera buscándome en aquel preciso instante, quizá subiendo pesadamente por las escaleras, mientras le crecían unas garras largas y enormes.**

Muchos se tensaron.

**Entonces oí la voz de mi madre.**

**—¿Percy?**

**Abrió la puerta y mis miedos se desvanecieron.**

Hera sonrió, Percy era una buena hija.

**Mi madre es capaz de hacer que me sienta bien sólo con entrar en mi habitación. Sus ojos refulgen y cambian de color con la luz. Su sonrisa es tan cálida como una colcha tejida a mano. Tiene unas cuantas canas entre la larga melena castaña, pero nunca la he visto vieja. Cuando me mira, es como si sólo viera las cosas buenas que tengo, ninguna de las malas. Jamás la he oído levantar la voz o decir una palabra desagradable a nadie, ni siquiera a mí o a Gabe.**

—Se escucha como una muy buena persona—dijo Hestia con una sonrisa.

—Lo es—sonrió Percy—Es la mejor.

**—Oh, Percy.—Me abrazó fuerte—No me lo puedo creer. ¡Cuánto has crecido desde Navidad! **

**Su uniforme rojo, blanco y azul de la pastelería Sweet on America olía a las mejores cosas del mundo: chocolate, regaliz y las demás cosas que vendía en la tienda de golosinas de la estación Grand Central. **

Apollo, Percy y Hermes suspiraron.

—Los mejores olores del mundo—dijo Hermes.

Ambos conjuraron unos platos llenos de dulces en sus faldas. Percy sonrió colando su mano y tomándole a Apollo unos cuantos.

—¡Hey!

Ella le dio una sonrisa enorme, y este rodó los ojos, no realmente molesto. Sonriendo para si mismo al ver a Percy sonreirle.

**Me había traído «muestras gratis», como siempre hacía cuando yo venía a casa. Nos sentamos juntas en el borde de la cama. Mientras yo atacaba las tiras de arándanos ácidos, me pasó la mano por la cabeza y quiso saber todo lo que no le había contado en mis cartas. No mencionó mi expulsión, no parecía importarle. Pero ¿yo estaba bien? ¿Su niñita se las apañaba? Le dije que no me agobiara, que me dejara respirar y todo eso, aunque en secreto me alegraba muchísimo de tenerla a mi lado.**

—Awww.

—Eres una niña de mamita.

—Y estoy orgullosa de serlo.

**—Eh, Sally, ¿qué tal si nos preparas un buen pastel de carne?—vociferó Gabe desde la otra habitación. **

Poseidon rechinó sus dientes.

**Me rechinaron los dientes.**

**Mi madre es la mujer más agradable del mundo. Tendría que estar casada con un millonario, no con un capullo como Gabe.**

—O con un dios—sonrió Afrodita.

Poseidon la miró seriamente. Él había amado a Sally, con locura, y aun sentía algo por ella, un poco. Pero Amfitrite era su esposa, y eso no cambiaria.

**Por ella, intenté sonar optimista cuando le conté mis últimos días en la academia Yancy. Le dije que no estaba demasiado afectada por la expulsión (esta vez casi había durado un curso entero). Había hecho nuevos amigos. No me había ido mal en latín. Y, en serio, las peleas no habían sido tan terribles como aseguraba el director. Me gustaba la academia Yancy. De verdad. En fin, lo pinté tan bien que casi me convencí a mí misma. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en Grover y el señor Brunner. Ni siquiera Nancy Bobofit parecía tan mala. Ningún chico me molestó. No se burlaron de mi. Todo parecía lindo. **

**Hasta aquella excursión al museo...**

**—¿Qué?—me preguntó mi madre. Me azuzaba la conciencia con la mirada, intentando sonsacarme—¿Te asustó algo?**

**—No, mamá.**

—Debiste decirle la verdad—dijo Poseidon—Ella hubiera entendido.

—Lo sé—suspiró Percy.

**No me gustó mentir. Quería contárselo todo sobre la señora Dodds y las tres ancianas con el hilo, pero pensé que sonaría estúpido.**

—Ella hubiera entendido—dijo Poseidon—Puede ver a través de la niebla.

**Apretó los labios. Sabía que me guardaba algo, pero no me presionó.**

**—Tengo una sorpresa para ti—dijo—Nos vamos a la playa.**

**Puse unos ojos como platos.**

**—¿A Montauk?**

Poseidon sonrió de oreja a oreja.

**—Tres noches, en la misma cabaña.**

**—¿Cuándo?**

**Sonrió y contestó:**

**—En cuanto me cambie.**

**No podía creerlo. Mi madre y yo no habíamos ido a Montauk los últimos dos veranos porque Gabe decía que no había suficiente dinero. **

Poseidon frunció el entrecejo. Su hija debía poder ir cuando quisiera a la playa...

**En ese momento Gabe apareció por la puerta y masculló:**

**—¿Qué pasa con ese pastel, Sally? ¿Es que no me has oído?**

Poseidon y Apollo rechinaron los dientes. Cada vez odiaban más a ese mortal.

**Quise pegarle un puñetazo, pero crucé la mirada con mi madre y comprendí que me ofrecía un trato: sé amable con Gabe un momentito. Sólo hasta que ella estuviera lista para marcharnos a Montauk. Después nos largaríamos de allí.**

**—Ya voy, cariño—le dijo a Gabe—Estábamos hablando del viaje.**

**Gabe entrecerró los ojos.**

**—¿El viaje? ¿Quieres decir que lo decías en serio?**

**—Lo sabía—murmuré con tristeza—No va a dejarnos ir.**

—Más le vale que sí—gruñó Poseidon.

**—Claro que sí —repuso mi madre sin alterarse—Tu padrastro sólo está preocupado por el dinero. Eso es todo. Además—añadió—Gabriel no va a tener que conformarse con un pastel normalito. Se lo haré de siete capas y prepararé mi salsa especial de guacamole y crema agria. Va a estar como un rajá.**

—Mmmm, chantaje—sonrió Hermes—Me encanta.

Poseidon le dio una mirada, y este lo miró para atrás con inocencia.

**Gabe se ablandó un poco.**

**—Así que el dinero para ese viaje vuestro...va a salir de tu presupuesto para ropa, ¿no?**

Afrodita casi se desmaya al oír eso.

**—Sí, cariño—aseguró mi madre.**

**—Y llevarás mi coche allí y lo traerás de vuelta, a ningún sitio más.**

**—Tendremos mucho cuidado.**

**Gabe se rascó la papada.**

Algunos compartieron miradas de asco.

**—A lo mejor si te esmeras con ese pastel de siete capas...Y a lo mejor si la mocosa se disculpa por interrumpir mi partida de póquer.**

**«A lo mejor si te pego una patada donde más duele y te hago cantar soprano por una semana»,**

Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

—¡Oh dioses!—rió Hermes.

—Eres genial, niña—dijo Ares.

Ella alzó una ceja ante el cumplido, pero se encogió de hombros. Todos parecían encariñarse más con ella al leer y meterse en la lectura mucho.

—Debiste hacerlo—sonrió socarronamente Apollo.

Ella le dio una mirada, y rodó los ojos, solo entonces notando lo cerca que estaban.

**pensé. Pero los ojos de mi madre me advirtieron que no lo cabreara. ¿Por qué soportaba a aquel tipejo?**

—Tu madre es muy noble—dijo Athenea.

Ella sonrió.

—Lo sé.

**Tuve ganas de gritar. ¿Por qué le importaba lo que él pensara?**

**—Lo siento—murmuré—Siento de verdad haber interrumpido tu importantísima partida de póquer. Por favor, vuelve a ella inmediatamente.**

—Como dije, amo tu sarcasmo—sonrió Apollo contra el cuello de la chica. Ella volvió a estremecerse.

—Apollo—se quejó—Espacio personal.

Él le dio una sonrisa enorme, y se estiro de forma que rodeó a ambas semidiosas con sus brazos. Percy rodó los ojos intentando desprenderse de su brazo, para aparentar, pero realmente no le molestaba la cercanía. Lo había extrañado mucho, a pesar de que le haya roto su corazón. Annabeth por otro lado sonrió mirando a su amiga.

**Gabe entrecerró los ojos. Su minúsculo cerebro probablemente intentaba detectar el sarcasmo en mi declaración.**

**—Bueno, lo que sea—resopló, y volvió a su partida.**

**—Gracias, Percy—me dijo mamá—En cuanto lleguemos a Montauk, seguiremos hablando de... lo que se te ha olvidado contarme, ¿vale?**

**Por un momento me pareció ver ansiedad en sus ojos—el mismo miedo que había visto en Grover durante el viaje en autobús—como si también mi madre sintiera un frío extraño en el aire. Pero entonces recuperó su sonrisa, y supuse que me había equivocado. Me revolvió el pelo y fue a prepararle a Gabe su pastel especial.**

**Una hora más tarde estábamos listas para marcharnos.**

**Gabe se tomó un descanso de su partida lo bastante largo para verme cargar las bolsas de mi madre en el coche. **

—¿No te ayudo?

—Claro que no.

**No dejó de protestar y quejarse por perder a su cocinera —y lo más importante, su Cámaro del 78- durante todo el fin de semana.**

**—No le hagas ni un rasguño al coche, cráneo privilegiado—me advirtió mientras cargaba la última bolsa—Ni un rasguño pequeñito.**

—¡Como si tu estuvieras conduciendo!—rodó los ojos Apollo.

**Como si yo fuera a conducir. **

Él sonrió, ella intentó no hacerlo.

**Tenía doce años. Pero eso no le importaba al bueno de Gabe. Si una gaviota se cagara en la pintura, encontraría una forma de echarme la culpa. Al verlo regresar torpemente hacia el edificio, me enfadé tanto que hice algo que no sé explicar. Cuando Gabe llegó a la puerta, hice la señal que le había visto hacer a Grover en el autobús, una especie de gesto para alejar el mal: una mano con forma de garra hacia mi corazón y después un movimiento brusco hacia fuera, como para empujar. Entonces el portal se cerró tan fuerte que le golpeó el trasero y lo envió volando por las escaleras como un hombre-bala.**

Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

—Eres muy poderosa—dijo Zeus pensativo.

**Puede que sólo fuera el viento, o algún accidente raro con las bisagras, pero no me quedé para averiguarlo. Subí al Camaro y le dije a mi madre que pisara a fondo. Nuestro bungalow alquilado estaba en la orilla sur, en la punta de Long Island. Era una casita de tono pastel con cortinas descoloridas, medio hundida en las dunas. Siempre había arena en las sábanas y arañas por la habitación,**

Annabeth y Athenea se estremecieron.

**y la mayoría del tiempo el mar estaba demasiado frío para bañarse.**

—Apuesto que lo amabas—sonrió Apollo.

**Me encantaba.**

Él sonrió.

**Íbamos allí desde que era niña. Mi madre llevaba más tiempo yendo. Jamás me lo dijo exactamente, pero yo sabía por qué aquella playa era especial para ella. Era el lugar donde había conocido a mi padre.**

Poseidon sonrió, su mente volviendo a aquel verano.

**A medida que nos acercábamos a Montauk, mi madre pareció rejuvenecer, años de preocupación y trabajo desaparecieron de su rostro. Sus ojos se volvieron del color del mar.**

Poseidon suspiró, eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella, su pasión por el mar.

**Llegamos al atardecer, abrimos las ventanas y emprendimos nuestra rutina habitual de limpieza. Luego caminamos por la playa, les dimos palomitas de maíz azules a las gaviotas y comimos nuestras gominolas azules, caramelos masticables azules, y las demás muestras gratis que mi madre había traído del trabajo.**

—Er...un poco obsesionada con el color azul, ¿no?—alzó las cejas Hefeso.

Todos recordaban como al ganar la guerra había pedido que el edificio brillara color azul para que su madre supiera que estaba viva.

—No debería gustarte—dijo Zeus—Ese es mi color.

Ella rodó los ojos.

**Supongo que tengo que explicar lo de la comida azul.**

—Por favor—dijo la mayoría.

**Verás, Gabe le dijo una vez a mi madre que no existía tal cosa. **

Athenea rodó los ojos, tonto.

**Tuvieron una pelea, que en su momento pareció una tontería, pero desde entonces mi madre se volvió loca por comer azul. Preparaba tartas de cumpleaños y batidos de arándanos azules. Compraba nachos de maíz azul y traía a casa caramelos azules. **

Poseidon sonrió, típico de Sally.

**Esto —junto con su decisión de mantener su nombre de soltera, Jackson, en lugar de hacerse llamar señora Ugliano— era prueba de que no estaba totalmente enamorada por Gabe. Tenía un lado rebelde, como yo. Pero ya saben, de tal palo tal astilla. **

**Cuando anocheció, hicimos una hoguera. Asamos salchichas y malvaviscos. **

—Suena divertido—susurró Apollo, más para si mismo que para los demás.

Tal vez si lograba que la chica lo perdonara podrían hacer algo así algún día. Tal vez la podría llevar a Montauk, ahora que sabe que es su playa favorita.

**Mamá me contó historias de su niñez, antes de que sus padres murieran en un accidente aéreo. Me habló de los libros que quería escribir algún día, cuando tuviera suficiente dinero para dejar la tienda de golosinas.**

**Al final, reuní valor para preguntarle lo que me rondaba por la mente desde que llegamos a Montauk: mi padre. A ella se le empañaron los ojos. Supuse que me contaría las mismas cosas de siempre, pero yo nunca me cansaba de oírlas.**

Poseidon le sonrió a su hija, esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

**—Era amable, Percy—dijo—Alto, guapo y fuerte. Pero también gentil. **

—Perfecta descripción—sonrió Demeter.

Poseidon le devolvió la sonrisa.

**Tú tienes su pelo negro, ya lo sabes, y sus ojos verdes.**

—Ustedes dos son muy parecidos—asintió Hades.

**Mamá pescó una gominola azul de la bolsa de las golosinas—Ojalá él pudiera verte, Percy. ¡Qué orgulloso estaría!**

**Me pregunté cómo podía decir eso. ¿Qué tenía yo de fantástica? Era una niña hiperactiva y disléxica con un boletín de notas lleno de insuficientes, expulsada de la escuela por sexta vez en seis años.**

—Muy, muy orgulloso—dijo Poseidon con una sonrisa—Has hecho cosas grandes, Percy.

Esta se sonrojó, pero le sonrió.

** —¿Cuántos años tenía?—le pregunté—Quiero decir...cuando se marchó.**

**Observó las llamas.**

—No me pude quedar para verte nacer—dijo Poseidon quietamente.—Pero me hubiera gustado.

**—Sólo estuvo conmigo un verano, Percy. Justo aquí, en esta playa. En esta cabaña.**

**—Pero me conoció de bebé.**

**—No, cariño. Sabía que yo estaba esperando un niño, pero nunca te vio. Tuvo que marcharse antes de que tú nacieras.**

**Intenté conciliar aquello con el hecho de que yo creía recordar algo de mi padre. Un resplandor cálido. Una sonrisa. Siempre di por supuesto que él me había conocido al nacer. Mi madre nunca me lo había dicho directamente, pero aun así me parecía lógico. Y ahora me enteraba de que él nunca me había visto...**

—Te visite una vez—admitió Poseidon ignorando la mirada de sus hermanos—A escondidas de Sally.

**Me enfadé con mi padre. **

Este suspiró. Percy quiso decir algo, pero decidió no hacerlo. No sabría que decir.

**Puede que fuera una estupidez, pero le eché en cara que se marchara en aquel viaje por mar y no tuviera agallas para casarse con mamá. Nos había abandonado, y ahora estábamos atrapados con Gabe el Apestoso.**

**—¿Vas a enviarme fuera de nuevo? —pregunté—¿A otro internado?**

**Sacó un malvavisco de la hoguera.**

**—No lo sé, cariño—dijo con tono serio—Creo... creo que tendremos que hacer algo.**

**—¿Porque no me quieres cerca?**

—¡Percy!

**Me arrepentí al instante de pronunciar esas palabras.**

—Que bueno.

**Los ojos de mi madre se humedecieron. Me agarró la mano y la apretó con fuerza.**

**—Oh, Percy, no. Yo... tengo que hacerlo, cariño. Por tu propio bien. Tengo que enviarte lejos.**

**Sus palabras me recordaron lo que el señor Brunner había dicho: que era mejor para mí abandonar Yancy.**

**—Porque no soy normal —respondí.**

**—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo, Percy. Pero ignoras lo importante que eres. Creí que la academia Yancy estaría lo bastante lejos, pensé que allí estarías por fin a salvo.**

**—¿A salvo de qué?**

**Cruzamos las miradas y me asaltó una oleada de recuerdos: todas las cosas raras y pavorosas que me habían pasado en la vida, algunas de las cuales había intentado olvidar.**

**Cuando estaba en tercer curso, un hombre vestido con una gabardina negra me persiguió por un patio. Los maestros lo amenazaron con llamar a la policía y él se marchó gruñendo, pero nadie me creyó cuando les dije que bajo el sombrero de ala ancha el hombre sólo tenía un ojo, en medio de la frente. **

—Un cíclope.

Poseidon se encogió de hombros ante las miradas de algunos.

—Probablemente olió que era mi hija.

**Antes de eso: un recuerdo muy, muy temprano. Estaba en preescolar y una profesora me puso a hacer la siesta por error en una cuna en la que se había colado una culebra. Mi madre gritó cuando vino a recogerme y me encontró jugando con una cuerda mustia y con escamas, que de algún modo había conseguido estrangular con mis regordetas manitas. **

La mayoría alzó las cejas.

—Eso lo hizo Hércules—dijo Ares—Pero el tenia súper fuerza.

Percy se cruzo de brazos, no le gustaba ser comparada con aquel cretino.

**En todas las escuelas me había ocurrido algo que ponía los pelos de punta, algo peligroso, y eso me había obligado a trasladarme.**

**Sabía que debía contarle a mi madre lo de las ancianas del puesto de frutas y lo de la señora Dodds en el museo, mi extraña alucinación de haber convertido en polvo a la profesora de matemáticas con una espada. Pero no me atreví. Tenía la extraña intuición de que aquellas historias pondrían fin a nuestra excursión a Montauk, y no quería que eso ocurriera.**

—Percy...—suspiró Annabeth.

—Lo sé, lo sé—rodó los ojos ella—Tonto de mi parte, lo sé.

**—He intentado tenerte tan cerca de mí como he podido—dijo mi madre—.Me advirtieron que era un error. Pero sólo hay otra opción, Percy: el lugar al que quería enviarte tu padre. Y yo... simplemente no soporto la idea.**

**—¿Mi padre quería que fuera a una escuela especial?**

**—No es una escuela. Es un campamento de verano.**

**La cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Por qué mi padre —que ni siquiera se había quedado para verme nacer— le había hablado a mi madre de un campamento de verano? Y si era tan importante, ¿por qué ella no lo había mencionado antes?**

**—Lo siento, Percy—dijo al ver mi mirada—Pero no puedo hablar de ello. Yo... no pude enviarte a ese lugar. Quizá habría supuesto decirte adiós para siempre.**

**—¿Para siempre? Pero si sólo es un campamento de verano...**

**Se volvió hacia la hoguera, y por su expresión supe que si le hacía más preguntas se echaría a llorar. Esa noche tuve un sueño muy real.**

**Había tormenta en la playa, y dos animales preciosos —un caballo blanco y un águila dorada— **

Todos miraron a Poseidon y Zeus.

**intentaban matarse mutuamente entre las olas de la orilla. El águila se abalanzaba y rasgaba con sus espolones el hocico del caballo. El caballo se volvía y coceaba las alas del águila. Mientras peleaban, la tierra tembló y una voz monstruosa estalló en carcajadas desde algún lugar subterráneo, incitando a las bestias a pelear con mayor fiereza.**

**Corrí hacia la orilla, sabía que tenía que evitar que se mataran, pero avanzaba a cámara lenta. Sabía que llegaría tarde. Vi al águila lanzarse en picado, dispuesta a sacarle los espantados ojos al caballo, y grité «¡Nooo!».**

**Me desperté sobresaltada. **

**Fuera había estallado realmente una tormenta, la clase de tormenta que derriba árboles y casas. No había ningún caballo o águila en la playa, sólo relámpagos que iluminaban todo con fogonazos de luz, y olas de siete metros batiendo contra las dunas como artillería pesada.**

**Al siguiente trueno, mi madre también se despertó. Se incorporó con los ojos muy abiertos y dijo:**

**—Un huracán.**

**Eso era absurdo. Los huracanes nunca llegan a Long Island al principio del verano. Pero al océano parecía habérsele olvidado. **

—Qué vergüenza, Tío P—dijo Hermes negando con la cabeza—Cómo pudiste olvidarlo.

Poseidon rodó los ojos.

**Por encima del rugido del viento, oí un aullido distante, un sonido enfurecido y torturado que me puso los pelos de punta.**

**Después un ruido mucho más cercano, como mazazos en la arena. Y una voz desesperada: alguien gritaba y aporreaba nuestra puerta.**

**Mi madre saltó de su cama en camisón y abrió el pestillo.**

**Grover apareció enmarcado en el umbral contra el aguacero. Pero no era... no era exactamente Grover. **

La mayoría alzó las cejas.

—¿Qué era entonces?

—Recuerden el titulo del capítulo—dijo Annabeth.

—¿Qué tiene que...? Oh.

—Exacto.

**—He pasado toda la noche buscándote—jadeó—¿En qué estabas pensando cuando te largaste sin mí? **

**Mi madre me miró asustada, no por Grover sino por el motivo que lo había traído.**

**—¡Percy! —gritó para hacerse oír con la lluvia—¿qué pasó en la escuela? ¿Qué no me has contado? **

**Yo estaba paralizada mirando a Grover. No podía comprender qué estaba viendo.**

**—O Zeu kai alloi theoi! —exclamó Grover—¡Me viene pisando los talones! ¿Aún no le has contado nada a tu madre?**

**Estaba demasiado aturdida para registrar que él acababa de maldecir en griego antiguo... y que yo lo había entendido perfectamente. Estaba demasiado aturdida para preguntarme cómo había llegado allí él solo, en medio de la noche. Porque además Grover no llevaba los pantalones puestos, y donde debían estar sus piernas...donde debían estar sus piernas...**

—Había pezuñas—terminó la mayoría.

**Mi madre me miró con seriedad y me habló con un tono que nunca había empleado antes:**

**—Percy. ¡Cuéntamelo ya!**

**Tartamudeé algo sobre las ancianas del puesto de frutas y sobre la señora Dodds, y mi madre se quedó mirándome con una palidez mortal a la luz de los relámpagos. Por fin agarró su bolso, me lanzó el impermeable y exclamó:**

**—¡Meteos en el coche! ¡Los dos! ¡Venga!**

**Grover echó a correr hacia el Cámaro, pero en realidad no corría, no exactamente. Trotaba, sacudía sus peludos cuartos traseros, y de repente su historia sobre una dolencia muscular en las piernas cobró sentido. Comprendí cómo podía avanzar tan rápido y aun así cojear cuando caminaba. Sí, lo comprendí porque allí donde debían estar sus pies, no había pies. **

**Había pezuñas. **

—Ese es el final del capítulo—dijo Hera.

—Fue un capítulo interesante—dijo alguien.

—Presiento que en el siguiente habrá pelea—sonrió de oreja a oreja Ares.

—Percy—llamó Apollo mientras los demás hablaban sobre el capítulo—¿Podemos hablar?

Percy iba a decir que no, pero aquellos ojos azules que ella tanto amaba la miraban justo a los ojos, y se vio incapaz de decir que no. Apollo tomó su mano para guiarla afuera, pero súbitamente una luz blanca los cegó a todos, y una puerta apareció en el mismo lugar donde había aparecido la ultima vez.

Todos se miraron.

—Los demás—dijo Annabeth—Son los demás.

Percy asintió.

—La nota lo dijo—murmuró ella mirando a los dioses—Deben ser nuestros amigos.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, como si la persona que la estuviera abriendo no estuviera muy seguro o segura de hacerlo. Esta se abrió totalmente, y Nico Di Angelo entró a la habitación, su espada en mano y mirando todo como si esperara que fuera una trampa. Lentamente, otras personas empezaron a entrar, todos armados con sus espadas y arcos. Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang y Leo Valdez.


	5. Confrontamientos y el Minotauro

**ELI.J2: **

Hahhahahhaha, pobre de tu hermano xD

Yes, i know, prefiero a Will con Annabeth, pero tenia curiosidad sobre Hermes con Annie, pero tienes razón, es más creíble con Will, y en mi opinión, más lindo.J Gracias por comentar. Saludos.

**La otaku que lee libros:**

Ahora en el siguiente capítulo se sabrá lo que paso con Apollo y Percy.

**RazelJackson:**

Hahahaha si, Dionisio es así xD

Me alegra te guste como estoy haciendo a Percy J. Yes, Nico estará enamorado de Percy en mi fic. Muy pocas cosas del libro cambianJGracias por comentar, saludos.

**Pieri Alea:**

En este capítulo se sabrá lo que sucedió entre ellos. Y si, hay más que eso, mucho más. Yes, Nico esta enamorado de Percy en mi fic. No cambio mucho, solo el hecho de que Percy es chica. Y una que otra escena que me inventare. :P

Gracias por comentar. Saludos.

**Adriana Mikaelson:**

Yes, habrá celos pronto ;D

**Nisse Blackthorn:**

Yes, en este capítulo Apollo y Percy hablaran, y en su conversación sale a la luz lo que paso. Gracias por comentar! :D Saludos.

**Nicole:**

I know, I ship Percico, pero en esta historia no creo que la deje con él. En esta historia es Percy\Apollo.

Actualizo pronto! Gracias por comentar, saludos.

**Sophie Di Jackson:**

Créeme, habrán celos ;D

* * *

Capítulo 5

Annabeth y Percy sonrieron de oreja a oreja. Todos miraron con ojos abiertos de par en par a los dioses, pero no se fijaron en las dos semidiosas. El primero en verlas fue Nico, y su espada cayó de su mano con un sonoro "Clack".

—¿Percy?—susurró Nico—¿Annabeth?

Los otros se voltearon hacia donde Nico miraba, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—Hola—Percy sonrió se oreja a oreja, y agito sus dedos en saludo.

Lo que sucedió a continuación sorprendió no solo a la chica, sino a todos. Nico corrió hacia ellas y abrazó a Percy con fuerza sobrehumana.

—Estas bien...—susurró, como si quisiera asegurarse a si mismo.

Percy sonrió sinceramente, ella creía que Nico la odiaba, pero ella lo adoraba como si fuera su hermanito. Bueno...al principio tenia sentimientos mezclados cuando se trataba de Nico, después de todo él le había tendido una trampa hace tiempo, en la Guerra de Titanes, pero...él siempre se iba con los chicos buenos. Él era un chico bueno, y además, después de todo lo sucedido era natural que Nico estuviera con ellos.

—Estoy Bien, Nico—dijo suavemente—Me alegra verte.

Nico se separó, y ella pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

—Están vivas...—susurró mirando hacia Annabeth—¿Cómo?

Percy no pudo responder, porque justo cuando Nico la soltó, otro par de brazos la abrazaron, con peor fuerza que la que había usado el chico.

—F-Frank...necesito respirar—jadeó Percy, mientras los demás abrazaban a Annabeth y hacían cola para abrazar a Percy, la cual aun estaba siendo apachurrada por Frank.—¿Estas más alto, o yo me encogí?

Frank se rió aliviado.

—No tienes idea de cuan preocupados estábamos.

Ella sonrió un poco.

—Estamos bien.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Percy no contestó, en parte porque no sabía como explicar todo el asunto de los libros, en otra parte porque Hazel la estaba abrazando ahora, y susurrándole al oído lo mucho que la había extrañado y lo preocupada que estaba. Luego le siguió Jason. Él le sonrió y le dio un abrazo un poco más delicado que el de Frank. Ella le sonrió, y abrazó a Piper, la cual la sorprendió con su fuerza, y la dejó sin aire. Por último fue Leo. Él le dio una sonrisa enorme y la abrazó, pero él fue más delicado y más tranquilo, como si no estuviera sorprendido de verlas vivas a ella y a Annabeth.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—¿Cómo es que están aquí?

—¿Cómo salieron del Tártaro?

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Zeus lanzó un rayó a una pared, y todos se callaron inmediatamente. Todos los dioses miraban a los recién llegados, y lo más interesante y fascinante era que cambiaban de griego a romano en menos de dos segundos, lo cual era un espectáculo algo raro, pero interesante. Los únicos que parecían no afectarse eran Dionisio y Afrodita, ellos mismos l habían dicho: el vino y el amor eran universal, romano o griego, no había mucha diferencia. Los demás...se estremecían y se forzaban a si mismos a permanecer griegos. Algunos incluso medio gritaban y gruñían.

Percy casi había olvidado ese asunto, la supuesta esquizofrenia de los dioses, la constante lucha entre griego y romano desde que ambos grupos de semidioses se encontraron...Era difícil de creer que los dioses estuvieran teniendo ese problema, allí mientras leían...se veían normal, muy griegos. Ella no entendía como eso podía pasar.

—Creo que yo puedo explicar eso—dijo Hestia suavemente.

La atención de los recién llegados estaba puesta en la diosa, expectantes por una respuesta, pero Percy fue sacada de pensamientos al sentir una mano entrelazarse con la suya. Ella levantó la cabeza solo para encontrarse con Apollo, él también había cambiado de Griego a Romano. No había mucha diferencia, se llamaban igual, Apollo era el nombre Griego y Romano del dios. Su aspecto cambiaba un poco, mientras que Apollo Griego era relajado, sonriente y bromista, él Apollo Romano se veía un poco más mayor, tal vez 25 o 26 años, aspecto serio y armadura brillando en su pecho. Eso era tal vez lo único que a Percy no le gustaba mucho de los Romanos, que eran demasiado apegados a las reglas de guerra, reglas, cosas así.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—Mis amigos...

—Hestia les explicará todo—susurró Apollo—Y va a tomar un largo rato, tus amigos tienen muchas preguntas. Por favor, es una buena oportunidad para hablar.

Percy iba a decir que no, pero no se vio capaz de hacerlo. Ella asintió, y Apollo la guió fuera de la habitación. Piper y Afrodita los observaron con una sonrisa, mientras que los demás los miraban con curiosidad. Los ojos de Nico un poco tristes.

Apollo guió a Percy por los corredores en silencio, salieron por el jardín, cruzaron a un par de ninfas y unas musas—ante la presencia de las musas Percy rechinó los dientes y fulminó a la nada—Hasta que por fin llegaron a un templo dorado muy hermoso.

Apollo caminó hasta frente al trono, y suspiró antes de voltearse a Percy.

—Percy...—empezó este, totalmente nervioso, pasando una mano por sus rizos dorados, revolcando un poco su cabello.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?—cortó Percy, cruzándose de brazos—¿Puedes hacerte Griego otra vez? No te conozco como Romano.

Apollo se miró a sí mismo, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que había cambiado, para luego regresar al Apollo que Percy conocía.

—Percy...yo...sé que cometí un error—empezó Apollo—Y estoy arrepentido...

La risa sin gracia de Percy lo interrumpió.

—¿Arrepentido?—bufó—Si claro.

—Percy, por favor, escúchame...

—¡No, tú escúchame!—bramó Percy, había estado reprimiendo su dolor por meses, en cualquier momento debía explotar. Probablemente si alguien entrara en ese momento y los viera pelear, a gritos y gruñidos, cualquiera pensaría que Apollo la desintegraría por hablarle así, pero en ese momento no hablaban como dios/semidiosa, hablaban como un hombre y una mujer, como una pareja con problemas.—¡Pase meses, _meses_, preocupándome por ti, preguntándome a mi misma dónde estabas, por qué no estabas allí conmigo...Realmente me dolió saber que no me habías buscado, que no te importó que me hubieran secuestrado, borrado la memoria y mandado a un Campamento Romano...!

—¡Sí me preocupé!—interrumpió Apollo, agarrando la mano se Percy, solo para que ella la quitara inmediatamente, dándole su peor mirada.

—¡Buena forma de demostrarlo!—dijo con ironía.

—¡Percy, entiéndeme!—exclamó Apollo—¡No había nada que podía hacer, Hera no permitió que nadie interviniera en sus planes, Zeus nos prohibió...

—¡¿DESDE CUANDO USTEDES LE HACEN CASO A LO QUE ÉL DICE?!—gritó Percy, sin poder evitarlo—¡DIOSES ME HAN AYUDADO A MI Y A MIS AMIGOS ESTOS ÚLTIMOS MESES! ¡Por las barbas de Poseidon!, ¡Dionisio fue uno de ellos! ¡Némesis también...más o menos!, _Si de verdad me amabas_, ¿Por qué no pudiste aunque sea contactarme, dejarme saber que te preocupabas, o que estabas bien?

—Nunca dudes mi amor por ti—dijo Apollo seriamente—Nunca.

—Oh claro—empezó ella con sarcasmo—Porque me amas tanto.

Él la agarró de los hombros, mirando sus ojos como si quisiera que ella se diera cuenta de algo.

—¡Percy! Yo. Te. Amo—dijo casi exasperado—No puedes dudarlo, no después de todo lo que hemos hecho juntos...

—¡Me has dado motivos para dudar, aquella musa...!

—Eso fue un error—dijo rápidamente Apollo, realmente no queriendo entrar en ese detalle—Percy, yo te amo más que a nadie en este mundo. Nunca me sentí tan mal cuando supe lo que Hera había hecho, ni siquiera cuando sucedió lo de Daphne, ni siquiera la muerte de Jacinto, ni la traición de Cassandra, nada de eso, nada, fue más trágico para mí que no poder estar contigo.

Percy suspiró. Quería seguir gritando, en serio quería gritarle. Pero esas palabras la golpearon fuerte. Era lindo, ella deseaba creer que Apollo le decía la verdad, pero era difícil creerle después de haber visto lo que vio.

—Deseo creerte, en serio lo hago—susurró Percy, bajando su tono de voz, incapaz de gritarle más, no después de sentir su corazón volverse a romper con sus palabras, incapaz de creerle—Pero no puedo...Yo nunca...yo...

Apollo llevó su mano a su mejilla, y la chica ahogó un sollozo, era tan difícil hablar sobre esto. Se sentía débil, tonta por llorar, pero había durado meses sin sacar su dolor. Ahora explotaban todos esos sentimientos.

—No llores—rogó Apollo—Has cualquier cosa: grítame, golpeame, lo que sea, pero no llores. No soporto verte llorar.

—No estoy molesta contigo—admitió ella, negando con la cabeza ante la petición de Apollo.

—¿No?

—Estoy decepcionada—susurró Percy.

Apollo sintió un golpe ante eso, y se sintió aun peor.

—Percy, Princesa...

—¿Sabes por qué?—preguntó ella con una sonrisa sin ánimo—Porque cometí el error de creer que sería diferente. Creí que...al yo no ser una mortal, tal vez sería _diferente_.—ella suspiró—Por eso no tienes idea de cuánto me dolió tener ese maldito sueño...—ella frunció el entrecejo al recordar ese estúpido sueño que le partió el corazón—Estaba tan enamorada...dioses, locamente enamorada. Fui ingenua al pensar que algo cambiaría, sinceramente...creí que, no sé, los dioses respetarían estar en una relación...creí que no me engañarías así al estar en una relación seria conmigo...pero al parecer me equivoqué.

—Percy, no tienes idea de cuánto me arrepiento de haber hecho eso—dijo Apollo seriamente, sus ojos brillando tristemente en dirección de la oji-verde.

—Sinceramente...no creo poder creerte, no más—dijo ella lentamente, a ella le gustaría creerle, poder perdonarlo...pero era difícil, se sentía herida, lastimada, deprimida...se sentia poca cosa, comparada con Calíope.

—Percy...

Él hizo ademan de acercarse un poco más a Percy, como para abrazarla o algo así, pero ella ahogó un sollozo mientras se alejaba más.

—¡No, Apollo!—exclamó—No. Solo...no.

—Percy, por favor, perdóname...—rogó Apollo.

—¡Apollo!—sollozó Percy—¡Estabas haciéndole el amor a aquella musa. ¿Cómo quieres qué te perdone?...—su voz se rompió—Duele demasiado, Apollo, _duele mucho. _

—No, haciendo el amor no—negó rápidamente Apollo—_Contigo_ es hacer el amor, con las demás es solo sexo.

—Oh, qué recomfortante—dijo sarcásticamente Percy, con una sonrisa seca.

Apollo suspiró queriendo golpearse a si mismo, o tal vez a Afrodita, o a Eros, por hacer su vida amorosa tan difícil y complicada siempre. Nunca podía tener un romance con alguna persona sin que terminara en tragedia, o mal. Aunque debía admitirlo, esta vez había sido él quien lo arruinó todo.

—Percy, solo...perdóname—susurró Apollo—No puedo seguir así. Quiero que todo sea como antes...

—Eso es imposible...

—Por favor, solo...seamos amigos, por favor, se que lo arruine todo, pero por favor, al menos háblame, sonríeme, pero no me ignores más mientras leemos. Es difícil...Tú...tú me mantienes griego en estos momentos, si no estuvieras aquí...estaría debatiéndome dolorosamente entre griego y romano.

Percy suspiró, pero se había cansado del drama que acababa de suceder. Además...extrañaba a Apollo, era difícil y le dolía admitirlo, pero aun lo amaba, y lo extrañaba mucho, a pesar de todo. Estaría bien ser solo...amigos.

—Esta bien—dijo—...Amigos.

Apollo sonrió enormemente, y le dio un abrazo a Percy. Ella debía admitir que extrañaba estar con Apollo, sus abrazos siempre la hacían sentir bien, le daban paz. No sé si a alguien más le ha pasado, pero a ella le pasaba que al abrazar a Apollo todas sus preocupaciones se iban y se sentía tan bien, se sentía en paz, era como si todo estuviera mejor al estar en sus brazos.

Una suave aclaración de garganta los hizo separar. Hermes estaba en la puerta, sonriendo enormemente al verlos abrazarse.

—Lamento interrumpir—sonrió aun más—Pero vamos a empezar a leer otra vez.

Al entrar a la sala de tronos, los 6 semidioses ya estaban acomodados en unos sillones, y los dioses habían regresado a forma griega, tamaño humano, sentados en versiones chicas de sus tronos.

Los dioses habían informado a los recién llegados de lo sucedido en los últimos capítulos, y ellos esperaban ansiosos a Percy para seguir leyendo, ellos querían saber más sobre ella. Jason, Piper y Leo, por ejemplo, la conocía, pero quería saber bien que es lo que había hecho para ser tan conocida y respetada en el Campamento Mestizo. Frank y Hazel también tenían curiosidad, ellos sabían de lo que era capaz la chica, pues fueron a una misión con ella solos, pero tenían curiosidad de lo que había hecho antes de conocerlos. Sabían de la guerra contra Cronos/Saturno, y eso los intrigaba mucho.

Pero cuando la chica y el dios entraron, el silencio reinó.

Percy fue inmediatamente a sentarse con sus amigos, y Apollo se sentó en su trono. Poseidon miro a ambos, silenciosamente teniendo una conversación con Apollo. Percy capto la mirada curiosa y expectante de su mejor amiga, y con sus ojos le dijo: _Más tarde. _

—Bueno—tosió Piper, claramente intentando romper el silencio.

—Sabes, Percy...—saltó Leo junto a Percy, la cual estaba entremedio de él y de Nico—Esto es muy, muy interesante, libros sobre tu vida, tus pensamientos...—el alzo sus cejas de forma sugestiva, haciendo que la chica riera rodando los ojos, y que Jason le diera una mirada que decía "Hombre, no empieces". Percy y Annabeth sonrieron, se sentía bien estar juntos todos otra vez.

—¿Quién quiere leer?—preguntó Hera.

Todos se miraron.

—Yo—dijo Frank.

Sus amigos se miraron mientras el chico tomaba el libro que la reina de los dioses le tendía, y empezó a leer—**Capitulo 4 Mi madre me enseña a torear. **

Ares sonrió, definitivamente una pelea. Poseidon, por otro lado alzó las cejas.

—¿Tu madre sabe torear?—saltó Leo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y eso solo hizo que todos se miraran con curiosidad.

**Atravesamos la noche a través de oscuras carreteras comarcales. El viento azotaba el Cámaro. La lluvia golpeaba el parabrisas. Yo no sabía cómo mi madre podía ver algo, pero siguió pisando el acelerador. Íbamos tan rápido que me daba vértigo. **

—Así se conduce—sonrió Ares.

—Por eso siempre estás en la enfermería—dijo Apollo con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Y tu moto en mi garaje para una reparación—saltó Hefeso.

Ares rodó los ojos.

**Cada vez que estallaba un relámpago, yo miraba a Grover, sentado junto a mí en el asiento trasero, y pensaba que o me había vuelto loca o él llevaba puestos unos pantalones de alfombra de pelo largo. **

—¿Grover es tu amigo fauna, verdad?

—Sátiro—corrigió instantáneamente Percy.

**Pero no, tenía aquel olor de las excursiones al zoo de mascotas: olía a lanolina, de la lana; el olor de un animal de granja empapado.**

Las mujeres en la habitación fruncieron un poco la nariz.

—Yuck.

**—****Así que tú y mi madre... ¿os conocíais?—se me ocurrió decir.**

**Los ojos de Grover miraban una y otra vez el retrovisor, aunque no teníamos coches detrás.**

—No buscaba coches—dijo Poseidon pensativo—Algún monstruo tal vez.

Annabeth y Percy se miraron. La última asintió.

**—****No exactamente—contestó—Quiero decir que no nos conocíamos en persona, pero ella sabía que te vigilaba.**

**—****¿Que me vigilabas?**

Leo sonrió divertido.

—Eso lo hace sonar como un acosador.

Algunos asintieron.

—Sí—admitió Percy—Fue un poco raro.

**—****Te seguía la pista. Me aseguraba de que estuvieras bien. Pero no fingía ser tu amigo—añadió rápidamente—Soy tu amigo.**

**—****Vale, pero ¿qué eres exactamente?**

**—****Eso no importa ahora.**

**—****¿Que no importa? Mi mejor amigo es un burro de cintura para abajo...**

—Ohhhh, eso lo va a ofender—se rió Hermes, conocía bien los sátiros por su hijo Pan. Dionisio por otro lado, pareció querer decir algo, pero decidió no hacerlo.

**Grover soltó un balido gutural.**

**—****¡Cabra!—gritó.**

**—****¿Qué?**

**—****¡Que de cintura para abajo soy una cabra!**

—Dijo que no importaba—señaló Hazel.

**—****Pero si acabas de decir que no importa.**

Ambas se sonrieron.

**—****¡Bee-ee-ee! ¡Hay sátiros que te patearían ante tal insulto!**

**—****¡Uau! Sátiros. ¿Quieres decir criaturas imaginarias como las de los mitos que nos explicaba el señor Brunner?**

**—****¿Eran las ancianas del puesto imaginarias, Percy? ¿Lo era la señora Dodds?**

**—****¡Así que admites que había una señora Dodds!**

Todos gruñeron, y Percy sonrió.

—Déjalo pasar, muchacha—rodó los ojos Athenea.

—No es mi culpa—dijo rápidamente—Creía que me volvía loca.

Algunos asintieron como si fuera comprensible, pero los recién llegados se confundieron un poco. ¿De qué hablaban?

**—****Por supuesto.**

**—****Entonces ¿por qué...?**

**—****Cuanto menos sepas, menos monstruos atraerás—respondió Grover, como si fuese una obviedad—Tendimos una niebla sobre los ojos de los humanos. Confiamos en que pensaras que la Benévola era una alucinación. Pero no funcionó porque empezaste a comprender quién eres.**

—¿Una furia?—abrió la boca Hazel—¿Fuiste atacada por una furia a esa edad?

—Y la vencí—sonrió Percy.

**—****¿Quién...? Un momento. ¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Volví a oír aquel aullido torturado en algún lugar detrás de nosotros, más cerca que antes. Fuera lo que fuese lo que nos perseguía, seguía nuestro rastro.**

Algunos se miraron preocupados. Percy suspiró, odiaba recordar ese día. Aun recordaba lo que había sentido al creer que su madre había muerto.

**—****Percy—dijo mi madre—hay demasiado que explicar y no tenemos tiempo. Debemos llevarte a un lugar seguro.**

**—****¿Seguro de qué? ¿Quién me persigue?**

**—****Oh, casi nadie—soltó Grover, aún molesto por mi comentario del burro—Sólo el Señor de los Muertos y algunas de sus criaturas más sanguinarias.**

—¡Grover!—exclamó Annabeth rodando los ojos—Asustaras a Sally.

—Hablas con un libro—le sonrió Percy.

Annabeth se sonrojó y miró a su mejor amiga mal.

—¿Mandaste monstruos contra Percy?—preguntó Hazel mirando a la versión griega de su padre, totalmente sorprendida.

—Tenía sus motivos—dijo Percy tranquilamente.

Eso no evito que Hazel mirara a su padre sorprendida.

**—****¡Grover!**

**—****Perdone, señora Jackson. ¿Puede conducir más rápido, por favor?**

**Intenté hacerme a la idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero fui incapaz. Sabía que no era un sueño. Yo no tenía imaginación. **

Apollo, Frank, Leo y Jason alzaron las cejas.

Percy rodó los ojos.

—En ese momento no—aclaró.

**En la vida se me habría ocurrido algo tan raro.**

**Mi madre giró bruscamente a la izquierda. Nos adentramos a toda velocidad en una carretera aún más estrecha, dejando atrás granjas sombrías, colinas boscosas y carteles de «Recoja sus propias fresas» sobre vallas blancas.**

Los semidioses griegos sonrieron. Ah...el Campamento.

De repente, el color escapó de el rostro de ellos.

—¡Oh dioses!

Los dioses dieron un saltó, totalmente sorprendidos.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡Soy tan estúpida!—gritó Percy—Estamos perdiendo tiempo aquí...

—La Legión Romana cada ves avanzan más en dirección al campamento—saltó Annabeth.

Los demás semidioses rompieron en murmullos, habían olvidado eso en ese momento.

—Niños, tranquilas—sonrió Hestia, como si supiera algo que ellas no.

—No podemos tranquilizarnos...tenemos poco tiempo, y lo estamos desperdiciando leyendo unos libros...

—El tiempo se ha detenido—interrumpió Apollo, notándolo por primera vez.

Eso dejo a todos confundidos.

—¿Qué?

—Eso no es posible—dijo Annabeth.

Apollo sacó su IPod, y le enseñó la hora y fecha que tenia. Julio 5, 10:30 am. La hora en la que llegaron Percy y Annabeth esta mañana.

—Tal vez solo se dañó tu IPod—murmuró Annabeth lentamente.

Apollo le dio una mirada que claramente decía _"¿En serio, Annabeth? Soy un dios, mis cosas no se rompen_"

—Si me permiten explicar...—habló Hestia.

Todos guardaron silencio y la miraron. Ella sonrió suavemente.

—El tiempo se ha detenido—asintió ella—Pero es obra de los siete.

Inconscientemente los siete se miraron.

—¿Nosotros?

—Ustedes del futuro—explicó la diosa—No creí que fuera necesario decirlo, imagine que ustedes lo imaginarían, pero otra carta apareció hace un rato, explicaba que habían detenido el tiempo para que nada malo pasara mientras leyéramos. Justo ahora el mundo esta congelado, menos nosotros.

—Oh.

—Ok.

**—****¿A donde vamos?—pregunté.**

—Al mejor lugar en todo el mundo—sonrió Annabeth.

—¿A dónde?—preguntó Apollo haciéndose el tonto, quería hacer sonreír a Percy.

—Al Campamento Mestizo, Duh—sonrió ella, rodando los ojos.

**—****Al campamento de verano del que te hablé.****—****La voz de mi madre sonó hermética; intentaba no asustarse para no asustarme a mí—Al sitio donde tu padre quería que fueras.**

**—****Al sitio donde tú no querías que fuera.**

**—****Por favor, cielo—suplicó mi madre—Esto ya es bastante duro. Intenta entenderlo. Estás en peligro. **

**—****¿Porque unas ancianas cortan hilo?**

**—****No eran ancianas—intervino Grover—Eran las Moiras.**

Hubo un jadeo entre los recién llegados. Al parecer no les habían explicado todo de los otros capítulos.

—¿Viste a las moiras?

Percy asintió, como si no fuera nada, mientras que los demás la miraban con los ojos abiertos de par en par, preguntándose como seguía viva la chica.

**¿Sabes qué significa el hecho de que se te aparecieran? Sólo lo hacen cuando estás a punto...cuando alguien está a punto de morir.**

**—****Un momento. Has dicho estás.**

**—****No, no lo he dicho, he dicho alguien.**

—No—frunció el entrecejo Nico—Dijo "estas".

**—****Querías decir estás. ¡Te referías a mí!**

**—****¡Quería decir estás como cuando se dice alguien, no tú!**

Artemis rodó los ojos, aunque medio sonrió. Se vio a si misma con Apollo en la discusión de Percy y Grover.

**—****¡Chicos! —dijo mamá.**

**Giró bruscamente a la derecha y vio justo a tiempo una figura que logró esquivar; una forma oscura y fugaz que desapareció detrás de nosotros entre la tormenta.**

La sonrisa de la mayoría se esfumó, para ser remplazada con preocupación. Ares se sentó más derecho en su trono, ansioso por oír sobre una pelea.

**—****¿Qué era eso?—pregunté.**

**—****Ya casi llegamos—respondió mi madre, haciendo caso omiso de mi pregunta—Un par de kilómetros más. Por favor, por favor, por favor...**

—Por favor, por favor, por favor—asintió Poseidon.

—Em...¿Papá? ¿Sabes que estoy aquí sana y salva, no? Esto fue hace...como 5 años.

Ella fue ignorada.

**No sabía dónde nos encontrábamos, pero me descubrí inclinada hacia delante, esperando llegar allí cuanto antes. Fuera, nada salvo lluvia y oscuridad: la clase de paisaje desierto que hay en la punta de Long Island. Pensé en la señora Dodds metamorfoseándose en aquella cosa de colmillos afilados y alas coriáceas. Me estremecí. Realmente no era una criatura humana. Y había querido matarme.**

—Todos los monstruos quieren matarte—señaló Frank.

**Entonces pensé en el señor Brunner... y en su bolígrafo-espada. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Grover sobre aquello, se me erizó el vello de la nuca. Hubo un resplandor, una repentina explosión y el coche estalló.**

Algunos jadearon, otros se miraron preocupados, otros miraron a Percy.

**Recuerdo sentirme liviana, como si me aplastaran, frieran y lavaran todo al mismo tiempo. **

—Auch—murmuró Leo.

**Despegué la frente de la parte trasera del asiento del conductor y exclamé:**

**—****¡Ay!.**

**—****¡Percy!—gritó mi madre.**

**Intenté sacudirme el aturdimiento. No estaba muerta y el coche no había explotado realmente. Nos habíamos metido en una zanja. Las portezuelas del lado del conductor estaban atascadas en el barro. El techo se había abierto como una cáscara de huevo y la lluvia nos empapaba. Un rayo.**

—¡ZEUS!

—¡PADRE!

Poseidon y Apollo exclamaron al mismo tiempo, fulminando con la mirada a Zeus, este rodó los ojos.

—Creía que tenia mi rayo...—intentó excusarse.

—Eso no...

—¡Ya!—ordenó Percy exasperada—Si van a hacer drama a cada rato que algo suceda...

Ellos guardaron silencio inmediatamente, y los amigos de Percy se sorprendieron de que Percy le hablara así a dioses y no la mataran. Poseidon era su padre, tal vez no lo haría, ¿pero Apollo? Ellos tenían curiosidad del porque él no se molestaba por como Percy le hablaba.

**Era la única explicación. Nos había sacado de la carretera. Junto a mí, en el asiento, Grover estaba inmóvil. **

**—****¡Grover!**

**Tumbado hacia delante, un hilillo de sangre le corría por la comisura de los labios. Le sacudí la peluda cadera mientras pensaba: «¡No! ¡Aunque seas mitad cabra, eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que te mueras**!

—Awww—sonrió Afrodita—Que linda.

Percy se sonrojó y medio sonrió.

**—****Comida —gimió, y supe que había esperanza.**

Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

—Solo Grover...

**—****Percy—dijo mi madre—tenemos que...****—****Le falló la voz.**

**Miré hacia atrás. En un destello de un relámpago, a través del parabrisas trasero salpicado de barro, vi una figura que avanzaba pesadamente hacia nosotros en el recodo de la carretera. La visión me puso piel de gallina. Era la silueta oscura de un tipo enorme, como un jugador de fútbol americano. Parecía sostener una manta sobre la cabeza. Su mitad superior era voluminosa y peluda. Con los brazos levantados parecía tener cuernos.**

Los jadeos regresaron.

—¡El minotauro!

**Tragué saliva.**

**—****¿Quién es...?**

**—****Percy—dijo mi madre, mortalmente sería—Sal del coche.**

**E intentó abrir su portezuela, pero estaba atascada en el barro. Lo intenté con la mía. También estaba atascada. Miré desesperadamente el agujero del techo. Habría podido ser una salida, pero los bordes chisporroteaban y humeaban.**

**—****¡Sal por el otro lado!—urgió mi madre—Percy, tienes que correr. ¿Ves aquel árbol grande? **

**—****¿Qué?**

**Otro resplandor, y por el agujero humeante del techo vi lo que me indicaba: un grueso árbol de Navidad del tamaño de los de la Casa Blanca, en la cumbre de la colina más cercana.**

Percy sonrió.

—Thalía no esta aquí—notó—Debería estar aquí...

Ella no la veía desde la guerra, pero le hacia falta, creía que seria bueno que estuviera, a ella le gustaría saber sobre los libros.

**—****Ese es el límite de la propiedad, el campamento del que te hablé—insistió mi madre—Sube a esa colina y verás una extensa granja valle abajo. Corre y no mires atrás. Grita para pedir ayuda. No pares hasta llegar a la puerta.**

**—****Mamá, tú también vienes**.

Todos se miraron con pena.

—No podrá—susurró tristemente Demeter.

—Es una mortal.

**Tenía la cara pálida y los ojos tristes como cuando miraba el océano ¡Venga, mamá!—grité—Tú vienes conmigo. Ayúdame a llevar a Grover...**

**—****¡Comida! —gimió Grover de nuevo.**

Eso le arranco una sonrisa a algunos, pero no duró mucho, se preocupaban por Percy, Sally y Grover.

**El hombre con la manta en la cabeza seguía aproximándose, mientras bufaba y gruñía. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, reparé en que no podía estar sosteniendo una manta sobre la cabeza, porque sus manos, unas manos enormes y carnosas, le colgaban de los costados. No había ninguna manta. Lo que significaba que aquella enorme y voluminosa masa peluda, demasiado grande para ser su cabeza...era su cabeza. Y las puntas que parecían cuernos...**

**—****No nos quiere a nosotros—dijo mi madre—Te quiere a ti. Además, yo no puedo cruzar el límite de la propiedad.**

**—****Pero...**

**—****No tenemos tiempo, Percy. Vete, por favor.**

**Entonces me enfadé: me enfadé con mi madre, con Grover la cabra y con aquella cosa que se nos echaba encima, lenta e inexorablemente, como un toro. **

—No deberías enojarte con ella.

—Vamos, enójate—sonrió Ares—Pelea.

**Trepé por encima de Grover y abrí la puerta bajo la lluvia.**

**—****Nos vamos juntos. ¡Vamos, mamá!**

**—****Te he dicho que...**

**—****¡Mamá! No voy a dejarte. Ayúdame con Grover.**

**No esperé su respuesta. Salí a gatas fuera y arrastré a Grover. Me resultó demasiado liviano para sus dimensiones, pero no habría llegado muy lejos si mi madre no me hubiera ayudado. Nos echamos los brazos de Grover por los hombros y empezamos a subir a trompicones por la colina, a través de hierba húmeda que nos llegaba hasta la cintura.**

—Deberías podar el césped—dijo Hefeso a Dionisio.

Este se encogió de hombros.

—Ya no me encargo del campamento, ¿Recuerdas? Pero veré que puedo hacer...

**Al mirar atrás, vi al monstruo claramente por primera vez. Medía unos dos metros, sus brazos y piernas eran algo similar a la portada de la revista Muscle Man: **

—¿Cómo sabes de esa revista?—sonrió Leo.

Percy se sonrojó.

—Cállate.

**bíceps y tríceps y un montón más de íceps,**

Eso hizo que algunos rieran.

**todos ellos embutidos en una piel surcada de venas como si fueran pelotas de béisbol. No llevaba ropa excepto la interior**

Piper hizo una cara graciosa, imaginándose el monstruo en ropa interior.

—Yuck.

—Yuck no llega a describirlo—le dijo Percy.

—Es gracioso—negó Leo—Un monstruo en ropa interior.

**—****unos calzoncillos blancos—cosa que habría resultado graciosa de no ser porque la parte superior del cuerpo daba tanto miedo. Una pelambrera hirsuta y marrón comenzaba a la altura del ombligo y se espesaba a medida que ascendía hacia los hombros. El cuello era una masa de músculo y pelo que conducía a la enorme cabezota, que tenía un hocico tan largo como mi brazo, y narinas altivas de las que colgaba un aro de metal brillante, ojos negros y crueles, y cuernos: unos enormes cuernos blanquinegros con puntas tan afiladas como no se consiguen con un sacapuntas eléctrico. De repente lo reconocí. Aquel monstruo aparecía en una de las primeras historias que nos había contado el señor Brunner. Pero no podía ser real.**

—Espera, espera, espera—saltó Hazel—¿No sabias que eras una semidiosa?

Percy negó con la cabeza.

—No en ese momento.

—Wow.

Los demás asintieron, era raro pensar que Percy también había sido como ellos, ignorante a eso antes de saber la verdad. Ella tenia un aura de que esa era su vida, monstruos, peleas...era raro pensar en una Percy inocente, que no supiera que era semidiosa.

**Parpadeé para quitarme la lluvia de los ojos.**

**—****Es...**

**—****El hijo de Pasífae—dijo mi madre**

—Mujer inteligente—sonrió Athenea—Los nombres tienen poder.

—**Ojalá hubiera sabido cuánto deseaban matarte. **

**—****Pero es el Min...**

**—****No digas su nombre—me advirtió—Los nombres tienen poder.**

La sonrisa de Athenea se amplió, y se volteó a Poseidon.

—¿Como hiciste que una mujer inteligente como ella se fijara en ti?

Él solo sonrió, y le guiñó un ojo.

**El árbol seguía demasiado lejos: a unos treinta metros colina arriba, por lo menos. Volví a mirar atrás. El hombre toro se inclinó sobre el coche, mirando por las ventanillas. En realidad, más que mirar olisqueaba, como siguiendo un rastro. Me pregunté si era tonto, pues no estábamos a más de quince metros. **

—No es que sea tonto...—dijo Apollo lentamente—Es solo que no ve muy bien.

—Lo sé ahora—dijo Percy.

**—****¿Comida?—repitió Grover.**

**—****Chist—susurré—Mamá, ¿qué está haciendo? ¿Es que no nos ve?**

**—****Ve y oye fatal. Se guía por el olfato. Pero pronto adivinará dónde estamos.**

**Como si mamá le hubiera dado la entrada, el hombre toro aulló furioso. **

Todos se tensaron. Poseidon agarrándose a su trono con fuerza, muy preocupado.

**Agarró el Cámaro de Gabe por el techo rasgado, y el chasis crujió y se resquebrajó. Levantó el coche por encima de su cabeza y lo arrojó a la carretera, donde cayó sobre el asfalto mojado y patinó despidiendo chispas a lo largo de más de cien metros antes de detenerse. El tanque de gasolina explotó.**

Súbitamente Apollo y Hermes sonrieron.

—El coche de Gabe se destruyó...

—...Que pena.

Ambos sonrieron traviesamente, y Percy rió.

**«Ni un rasguño», recordé decir a Gabe.**

**¡Upssss!**

Eso hizo a los demás sonreír.

**—****Percy—dijo mi madre—, cuando te vea embestirá. Espera hasta el último segundo y te apartas de su camino saltando a un lado. No cambia muy bien de dirección una vez se lanza en embestida. ¿Entiendes?**

**—****¿Cómo sabes todo eso?**

**—****Llevo mucho tiempo temiendo este ataque. Debería haber tomado las medidas oportunas. Fui una egoísta al mantenerte a mi lado.**

**—****¿Al mantenerme a tu lado? Pero qué...**

**Otro aullido de furia y el hombre toro empezó a subir la colina con grandes pisotones.**

**Nos había olido.**

Volvieron a tensarse, y Poseidon casi rompe su trono por agarrarlo fuerte. Apollo miró a Percy, para convencerse a si mismo que ella estaba allí, bien.

**El solitario pino estaba sólo a unos metros, pero la colina era cada vez más empinada y resbaladiza, y Grover nos pesaba más. El monstruo se nos echaba encima. Unos segundos más y lo tendríamos allí. Mi madre debía de estar exhausta, pero sostenía a Grover con el hombro.**

**—****¡Márchate, Percy! ¡Aléjate de nosotros! Recuerda lo que te he dicho.**

**No quería hacerlo, pero ella estaba en lo cierto: era nuestra única oportunidad. Eché a correr hacia la izquierda, me volví y vi a la criatura abalanzarse sobre mí. Los oscuros ojos le brillaban de odio. Apestaba como carne podrida.**

Las chicas fruncieron la nariz con asco.

**Agachó la cabeza y embistió, apuntando los cuernos afilados como navajas directamente a mi pecho.**

El aliento se congeló en la garganta de la mayoría. Percy por otro lado se había aburrido un poco, sabia todo eso ya, ella lo había vivido. Se puso a jugar con la chaqueta de aviador de Nico, este estaba muy distraído con la lectura como para notarlo, si lo hubiera hecho, se hubiera sonrojado un poco.

**El miedo me urgía a salir pitando, pero eso no funcionaría. Jamás lograría huir corriendo de aquella cosa. Así que me mantuve en el sitio y, en el último momento, salté a un lado. El hombre toro pasó como un huracán, como un tren de mercancías. Soltó un aullido de frustración y se dio la vuelta, pero esta vez no hacia mí, sino hacia mi madre, que estaba dejando a Grover sobre la hierba.**

Todos se miraron confusos.

—¿Qué esta haciendo?—saltó Jason.

—Los monstruos ignoran los mortales, ¿Qué hace?—murmuró Nico.

**Habíamos alcanzado la cresta de la colina. Al otro lado veía un valle, justo como había dicho mi madre, y las luces de una granja azotada por la lluvia. Pero estaba a unos trescientos metros. Jamás lo conseguiríamos. El monstruo gruñó, piafando. Siguió mirando a mi madre, que empezaba a retirarse colina abajo, hacia la carretera, tratando de alejarlo de Grover.**

**—****¡Corre, Percy!—gritó—¡Yo no puedo acompañarte! ¡Corre!**

—Corre, Percy—repitió Apollo—Corre.

Percy lo miró. ¿Se preocupaba por ella?

**Pero me quedé allí, paralizada por el miedo, **

—¡Muévete!—saltó Ares—¡Vas a terminar muerta, gamberra!

**mientras la bestia embestía contra ella. Mi madre intentó apartarse, como me había dicho que hiciera, pero esta vez la criatura fue más lista: adelantó una horripilante mano y la agarró por el cuello antes de que pudiese huir. **

El aliento se cortó en la garganta de la mayoría.

¿¡Qué?! Eso no tenia sentido...los monstruos no se meten con mortales.

Hades por otro lado evadió la mirada que Poseidon le enviaba.

**Aunque ella se resistió, pataleando y lanzando puñetazos al aire, la levantó del suelo.**

Ares medio sonrió. Mortal, pero intentaba defenderse.

**—****¡Mamá! ¡Aguanta que voy!**

**Ella me miró a los ojos y consiguió emitir una última palabra:**

**—****¡Huye!**

**Entonces, con un rugido airado, el monstruo apretó las manos alrededor del cuello de mi madre y ella se disolvió ante mis ojos, convirtiéndose en luz, una forma resplandeciente y dorada, como una proyección holográfica. Un resplandor cegador, y de repente...había desaparecido.**

**—****¡Noooo!**

Todos miraron a Percy con pena, olvidando momentáneamente que Sally Jackson seguía viva.

**La ira sustituyó al miedo. Sentí una fuerza abrasadora que me subía por las extremidades: el mismo subidón de energía que me había embargado cuando a la señora Dodds le crecieron garras. El hombre toro se volvió hacia Grover, que yacía indefenso en la hierba. Se le aproximó, olisqueando a mi mejor amigo como dispuesto a levantarlo y disolverlo también.**

**No iba a permitirlo.**

**Me quité el impermeable rojo.**

**—****¡Eh, tú! ¡Eh!—grité, mientras sacudía el impermeable, corriendo hacia el monstruo—¡Eh, imbécil! ¡Mostrenco!**

Algunos bufaron en risa. ¿_Mostrenco?_

**—****¡Brrrrr!**

**Se volvió hacia mí sacudiendo los puños carnosos.**

**Tenía una idea; una idea estúpida, **

—Las ideas estúpidas son las mejores—señaló Leo.

**pero fue la única que se me ocurrió. Me puse delante del grueso pino y sacudí el impermeable rojo ante el hombre toro, listo para saltar a un lado en el último momento. Pero no sucedió así.**

—Claro que no—suspiró Apollo.

**El monstruo embistió demasiado rápido, con los brazos extendidos para cortar mis vías de escape. El tiempo se ralentizó.**

Todos se miraron.

—¿Fue obra de...Cronos?—se atrevió a preguntar uno de los dioses.

—No, creo que fue mi déficit de atención.

**Mis piernas se tensaron. Como no podía saltar a un lado, salté hacia arriba y, brincando en la cabeza de la criatura como si fuera un trampolín, giré en el aire y aterricé sobre su cuello. **

—Wow.

**¿Cómo lo hice? No tuve tiempo de analizarlo. Un micro-segundo más tarde, la cabeza del monstruo se estampó contra el árbol y el impacto casi me arranca los dientes. El hombre toro se sacudió, intentando derribarme. Yo me aferré a sus cuernos para no acabar en tierra. Los rayos y truenos aún eran abundantes. La lluvia me nublaba la vista y el olor a carne podrida me quemaba la nariz. El monstruo se revolvía girando como un toro de rodeo. Tendría que haber reculado hacia el árbol y aplastarme contra el tronco, pero al parecer aquella cosa sólo tenía una marcha: hacia delante. **

**Grover seguía gimiendo en el suelo. Quise gritarle que se callara, pero de la manera en que me estaban zarandeando de un lado a otro, si hubiese abierto la boca me habría mordido la lengua.**

**—****¡Comida!****—****insistía Grover.**

A pesar de todo, eso le sacó una sonrisa a algunos. Otros, rodaban los ojos, y en el caso de Zeus, pensaba en lo incompetente que era el sátiro.

**El hombre toro se encaró hacia él, piafó de nuevo y se preparó para embestir. Pensé en cómo había estrangulado a mi madre, cómo la había hecho desaparecer en un destello de luz, y la rabia me llenó como gasolina de alto octanaje. Le agarré un cuerno e intenté arrancárselo** **con todas mis fuerzas. **

—No funcionara Gamberra, eres una chica—bufó Ares con una sonrisa burlona.

Percy le sonrió socarronamente.

**El monstruo se tensó, soltó un gruñido de sorpresa y entonces... ¡crack! **

La sonrisa de Ares desapareció, y miró a Percy sorprendido.

—Tenias 12 años..—susurró—Eras una niña, ¿cómo...?

—Soy así de increíble.

—Ya lo creo—dijo Nico.

Los demás semidioses asintieron, sorprendidos de Percy.

**Aulló y me lanzó por los aires. Aterricé de bruces en la hierba, golpeándome la cabeza contra una piedra. Me incorporé aturdida y con la visión borrosa, pero tenía un trozo de cuerno astillado en la mano, un arma del tamaño de un cuchillo. El monstruo embistió una vez más. Sin pensarlo, me hice a un lado, me puse de rodillas y, cuando pasó junto a mí como una exhalación, le clavé el asta partida en un costado, hacia arriba, justo en la peluda caja torácica. El hombre toro rugió de agonía. Se sacudió, se agarró el pecho y por fin empezó a desintegrarse; no como mi madre, en un destello de luz dorada, sino como arena que se desmorona. El viento se lo llevó a puñados, del mismo modo que a la señora Dodds.**

—Wow, solo...Wow.

Los demás asintieron. Incluso los dioses tuvieron que admitir que fue genial que venciera el minotauro siendo tan joven, y siendo su segundo monstruo.

—No se si te lo había dicho antes, Percy—sonrió Leo—Pero eres genial.

Ella le sonrió, y Apollo miró a Leo.

**La criatura había desaparecido.**

Todos sonrieron y gritaron en celebración. Percy rió divertida. En serio, no era tan genial, era solo un minotauro.

**La lluvia cesó. La tormenta aún tronaba, pero ya a lo lejos. Apestaba a ganado y me temblaban las rodillas. Sentía la cabeza como si me la hubieran partido en dos. Estaba débil, asustada y temblaba de pena. Acababa de ver a mi madre desvanecerse. Quería tumbarme en el suelo y llorar, pero Grover necesitaba ayuda, así que me las apañé para tirar de él y adentrarme a trompicones en el valle, hacia las luces de la granja. **

Todos se miraron. La chica acaba de perder a su madre, y aun así temia sobre su amigo. Percy era realmente noble.

**Lloraba, llamaba a mi madre, pero seguí arrastrando a Grover: no pensaba dejarlo en la estacada. **

Realmente valiente y buena, pensó la mayoría.

**Lo último que recuerdo es que me derrumbé en un porche de madera, mirando un ventilador de techo que giraba sobre mi cabeza, polillas revoloteando alrededor de una luz amarilla, y los rostros severos de un hombre barbudo de expresión familiar y una chica guapa con una melena rubia ondulada de princesa.**

Annabeth sonrió.

—Awww, crees que soy guapa—le sonrió arrogantemente.

Percy le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Claro que sí, créeme, si fuera un chico, ya serias mi novia.

—Por favor—bufó Annabeth—Estoy fuera de tu alcance.

Percy abrió la boca para contestar, pero Frank interrumpió.

—Lamento interrumpir un Bromance, pero el capitulo casi se acaba...

**Tenía el cabello que yo siempre desee tener, en vez de este simple y aburrido cabello negro. **

—Yo adoro tu cabello—soltó Nico, solo para verse avergonzado y sorprendido después. Afrodita sonrió para si misma.

Ella le sonrió un poco.

—Gracias.

**Ambos me miraban, y la chica dijo:**

**—****Es ella. Tiene que serlo.**

**—****Silencio, Annabeth—repuso el hombre—La chica está inconsciente. Llévala dentro.**

—Ese es el final del capítulo—anunció Frank.


	6. ¿Crees en los dioses, Percy?

Capitulo 6

Al Frank decir eso, reinó un silencio tranquilo mientras todos se miraban, curiosos de saber quien leería después. Solo en ese momento, Percy realizó lo mucho que había extrañado a sus amigos y lo difícil que había sido estar en Tártaro, aunque hubiese sido poco tiempo. Y los demás...cielo santo, habían cambiado bastante. Por ejemplo Frank, que estaba enorme y ya no parecía un osito Teddy, ahora más bien era musculoso y fornido.

Jason parecía cansado, y era comprensible, Percy imaginó que él había tomado el liderazgo del equipo desde que ella y Annabeth desaparecieron.

Hazel se veía llena de estrés, como si tuviera una misión que debía cumplir pero no sabia como hacerlo.

Leo y Piper se veían más o menos igual. Tal vez Piper un poco más confidente, pero Leo seguía igual.

Nico también había cambiado. Él ya no era el mismo niño parlanchín que Percy había conocido en Westover Hall...Pero tampoco era el chico rencoroso que se unía a los fantasmas por dolor por lo de Bianca...Percy no tenia idea de quien era Nico ahora, pero le agradaba ver que había hecho amistad con Jason.

Pero ni Percy ni Annabeth podían quejarse, ellas también habían cambiado un poco. Los demás lo habían notado, las miraban detenidamente, como si solo en ese momento captaran que ellas estaban allí, que habían salido del Tártaro. Y era comprensible, era extraño y raro y difícil de captar que estaban allí reunidos solo para leer unos libros, que probablemente los ayudarían...

—¿Quién quiere leer ahora?

- ¿En Primerica comemos Jump-Leo?.

Todos se miraron.

—Sí, tengo hambre—dijo Percy.

—Tu siempre tienes hambre—le dijo Annabeth rodando los ojos.

Percy le sacó la lengua, para la diversión de la mayoría.

—Por supuesto—dijo Hera con una extraña amabilidad.

En el regazo de los chicos aparecieron unos platos con sandwiches de queso, galletas recién horneadas y jugo. Pero ellos, en vez de comer en el asiento, se sentaron en el piso juntos. Los dioses los miraron con curiosidad, pero no dijeron nada mientras veían a los héroes sentarse y conversar animadamente formando un circulo.

Ellos empezaron a compartir historias. Percy y Annabeth contaron brevemente sobre Tártaro, no queriendo entrar en detalles, y los demás les contaron sobre su viaje en el Argo II. Hazel les contó sobre la visita de Hecate, Frank les contó sobre su batalla con unos monstruos come hierba de aliento venenoso, Jason miró a Nico antes de decir suavemente:

—Conocimos a Cupido.

Instantáneamente todos dejaron de comer, y se voltearon hacia el rubio. Nico, que hasta ahora había estado sentado un poco alejado a los demás, comiendo simplemente una galleta, le dio una mirada fija, como retándolo a decir más, pero la verdad es que tenia curiosidad de saber si Jason cumpliría su promesa de guardar silencio.

—Nunca me contaste eso—dijo Piper.

—¿Cupido?—preguntó Percy súbitamente interesada—¿El bebe con pañales que te hace enamorar?

—No es un bebé—habló Nico antes que los demás pudieran, dándole una mirada a Jason que hablaba más de mil palabras.—Es un monstruo.

Percy alzó las cejas.

—¿El dios del amor es un monstruo? Vaya eso es nuevo...

Nico posó sus ojos en ella, y Percy quedo callada. Ella se preguntó a si misma que había hecho para enojar a Nico tanto. Pero Nico parecía más molesto consigo mismo que con ella.

—Mi hijo no es el mejor del mundo—habló Afrodita.

Todos la miraron, Piper muy curiosa, al igual que Percy.

—Hay muchos conceptos del amor, y él no es muy amable con las personas que habla—dijo—Supongo que Nico tuvo un encuentro con él, para saber que es un monstruo.

—¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó Hazel preocupada.

Nico no dijo nada, pero le dio una mirada a Jason, y este entendió.

—Nico y Cupido...tuvieron una discusión—dijo Jason—Cupido lo hizo admitir algo que era difícil para Nico.

—Lo siento—dijo Percy a Nico.

Él asintió, pero no la miró.

Después de eso las cosas no fueron las mismas. Las conversaciones terminaron, y ellos volvieron a sus asientos, pero esta vez Percy se sentó entre medio de Hazel y Piper.

—¿Quién va a leer?—preguntó Frank sosteniendo el libro.

Demeter tomó el libro, dándole una sonrisa amable al semidiós, y empezó a leer.

—**Capítulo 5 Juego al pinacle con un caballo**

**Tuve sueños rarísimos, llenos de animales de granja. La mayoría de ellos quería matarme; el resto quería comida. Debí de despertarme varias veces, pero lo que oía y veía no tenía ningún sentido, así que volvía a quedarme dormida. Me recuerdo descansando en una cama suave, alguien dándome cucharadas de algo que sabía a palomitas de maíz con mantequilla pero que era pudin. La chica de cabello rizado y rubio sonreía cuando me enjugaba los restos de la barbilla.**

**—****¿Qué va a pasar en el solsticio de verano?—me preguntó al verme con los ojos abiertos.**

Hermes bufó divertido.

—Probablemente ella no sabrá—dijo.

Percy se sonrojó, y Annabeth le dio una mirada divertida a Percy. Por supuesto que ella no sabia.

**—****¿Qué?—mascullé.**

**Miró alrededor, como si temiera que alguien la oyera.**

**—****¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que han robado? ¡Sólo tenemos unas semanas!**

Zeus volvió a agarrar su rayo, aguantándolo como su fuera su bebé más preciado. Hera rodó los ojos, honestamente, ella pensaba que él amaba a ese rayo más que a ella.

**—****Lo siento—murmuré—no sé...**

**Alguien llamó a la puerta, y la chica me llenó la boca rápidamente de pudín.**

—La mejor forma de callarla—se rió Hazel.

—¿De veras?—sonrió Apollo—Yo creía que era besándola...

Percy se sonrojó, y los que no sabían lo que había pasado entre ambos, se vieron muy confundidos.

**La siguiente vez que desperté, la chica se había ido.**

**Un tipo rubio y fornido, con aspecto de surfero, estaba de pie en una esquina de la habitación, vigilándome. Tenía ojos azules—por lo menos una docena de ellos—en las mejillas, en la frente y en el dorso de las manos.**

Hera sonrió ante la mención de su creación.

Los semidioses que habían ido al Campamento Mestizo sonrieron, debió sentirse muy confundida. Todos ellos lo habían estado al ver a Argus por primera vez.

**Cuando por fin recobré la conciencia plenamente, no había nada raro alrededor, salvo que era más bonito de lo normal.**

Todos sonrieron. El Campamento era lo mejor, era bonito, seguro y para ellos, perfecto.

**Estaba sentada en una tumbona en un espacioso porche, contemplando un prado de verdes colinas. La brisa olía a fresas. Tenía una manta encima de las piernas y una almohada detrás de la cabeza. Todo aquello estaba muy bien, pero sentía la boca como si un escorpión hubiera anidado en ella.**

-Incluso.

—¿Sabes lo que eso se siente?—preguntó Leo interesado.

Ni-preguntas-masculló Percy.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y Leo se sorprendió de lo hermosos que eran.

**Tenía la lengua seca y estropajosa y me dolían los dientes.**

**En la mesa a mi lado había una bebida en un vaso alto. Parecía zumo de manzana helado, con una pajita verde y una sombrillita de papel pinchada en una guinda. Tenía la mano tan débil que el vaso casi se me cae cuando por fin conseguí rodearlo con los dedos.**

**—****Cuidado—dijo una voz familiar.**

**Grover estaba recostado contra la barandilla del porche, con aspecto de no haber dormido en una semana.**

—No lo hizo—dijo Annabeth—Estaba muy preocupado por ti.

Percy medio sonrió, Grover era el mejor.

**Debajo del brazo llevaba una caja de zapatos. Vestía vaqueros, zapatillas altas Converse y una camiseta naranja con la leyenda «Campamento mestizo». El Grover de siempre, no el chico cabra. Así que quizá había tenido una pesadilla. Igual mi madre estaba sana y salva. Tal vez seguíamos de vacaciones y habíamos parado en esa gran casa por algún motivo. Y...**

Todos se miraron con pena.

—Oh, Princesa—suspiró Apollo—Ojalá hubiera sido verdad.

La mayoría suspiró, sabían lo que se sentía perder un padre/madre.

**—****Me has salvado la vida—dijo Grover—Y yo... bueno, lo mínimo que podía hacer era...volver a la colina y recoger esto. Pensé que querrías conservarlo.**

**Dejó la caja de zapatos en mi regazo con gran reverencia.**

**Contenía un cuerno de toro blanquinegro, astillado por la base, donde se había partido. La punta estaba manchada de sangre reseca. No había sido una pesadilla.**

**—****El Minotauro...—dije, recordando.**

—Los nombres tienen poder—dijo Athenea—No es bueno mencionarlos...

—Lo sé—Percy empezaba a cansarse de decir esas palabras.

**—****No pronuncies su nombre, Percy...**

**—****Así es como lo llaman en los mitos griegos, ¿verdad? El Minotauro. Mitad hombre, mitad toro.**

**Grover se removió incómodo.**

**—****Has estado inconsciente dos días. ¿Qué recuerdas?**

**—****Dime qué sabes de mi madre. ¿De verdad ella ha...?**

**Bajó la cabeza. Yo volví a contemplar el prado. Había arboledas, un arroyo serpenteante y hectáreas de campos de fresas que se extendían bajo el cielo azul. El valle estaba rodeado de colinas ondulantes, la más alta de las cuales, justo enfrente de nosotros, era la que tenía el enorme pino en la cumbre.**

Las sonrisas regresaron a los rostros de Percy y Annabeth.

—Thalía debería estar aquí—repitió Percy, pero hacia sentido que ella no estuviera allí, después de todo Percy no la veía desde que ella, Nico y Thalía habían ido juntos en una misión encomendada por la tocaya de Percy.

**Incluso aquello era bonito a la luz del dí mi madre se había ido y el mundo entero tendría que ser negro y frío. Nada debería resultarme bonito.**

—Dramática—rodó los ojos Ares.

**—****Lo siento—sollozó Grover—Soy un fracaso. Soy...soy el peor sátiro del mundo.**

Zeus asintió de acuerdo con sus palabras, pero los que conocían al sátiro fruncieron el entrecejo.

**Gimió y pateó tan fuerte el suelo que se le salió el pie,**

_—__¿Qué?_

**bueno, la zapatilla Converse: el interior estaba relleno de polispán, salvo el hueco para la pezuña.**

-Oh.

**- Oh, Estige-Rezongó!.**

**Un trueno retumbó en el cielo despejado.**

**Mientras pugnaba por meter su pezuña en el pie falso pensé: «Bueno, esto lo aclara todo.» Grover era un sátiro. Si le afeitaba el pelo rizado, seguramente encontraría cuernecitos en su cabeza. Pero estaba demasiado triste para que me importara la existencia de sátiros, o incluso de minotauros. Todo aquello sólo significaba que mi madre había sido realmente reducida a la nada, que se había disuelto en aquel resplandor dorado.**

La mayoría sintió pena por la chica, pero ella empezaba a cansarse de ello. Eso había sucedido hace años, deberían recordar que Sally seguía viva.

**Estaba sola. Me había quedado completamente huérfana. Tendría que vivir con... ¿Gabe el Apestoso?**

Ante eso hubo un súbito escándalo.

—¡NO!

—¡Sobre mi cadáver!

—¡Ni muerto lo permito!

Percy los miró sorprendida, pero agradecida. Apollo y Poseidon miraban al libro con tanta intensidad que la mayoría se sorprendió de que no estallara en flamas.

—Chicos...—murmuró—Estoy aquí, no me fui a vivir con Gabe.

Fue ignorada.

**No, eso nunca. Antes viviría en las calles, o fingiría tener diecisiete años para alistarme en el ejército.**

Ares resopló.

—Como si eso fuera posible...

Él la recordaba a esa edad, y era pequeña y muy femenina en el físico, es imposible que pasara como de 17 años.

**Haría algo, cualquier cosa.**

**Grover seguía sollozando. El pobre chico—o pobre cabra, sátiro, lo que fuera—parecía estar esperando un castigo.**

**—****No ha sido culpa tuya—le dije.**

**—****Sí, sí que lo ha sido. Se suponía que yo tenía que protegerte.**

**—****¿Te pidió mi madre que me protegieras?**

**—****No, pero es mi trabajo. Soy un guardián. Al menos...lo era.**

**—****Pero ¿por qué...?**

**De repente me sentí mareada, la vista se me nubló.**

**—****No te esfuerces más de la cuenta. Toma.**

**Me ayudó a sostener el vaso y me puso la pajita en la boca.**

**Su sabor me sorprendió,**

La mayoría la miró extraño.

¡El néctar era lo _mejor_ del mundo!

**porque esperaba zumo de manzana.**

Oh.

**No lo era. Sabía a galletas con trocitos de chocolate, galletas líquidas. Y no cualquier galleta, sino las que mi madre preparaba en casa, con sabor a mantequilla y calientes, con los trocitos de chocolate derritiéndose.**

Al escuchar eso Apollo casi babea, y Percy medio sonrió. Era tan lindo cuando...¡No! No puedo pensar así...

**Al bebérmelo, sentí un calor intenso y una recarga de energía en todo el cuerpo. No desapareció la pena, pero me sentí como si mi madre acabara de acariciarme la mejilla y darme una galleta como hacía cuando era pequeña, como si acabara de decirme que todo iba a salir bien.**

**Antes de darme cuenta había vaciado el vaso.**

—Eh, no tan rápido, Princesa—murmuró Apollo—Demasiado puede matarte...

—Hablas con un libro—sonrió Percy, le encantaba decir esas palabras, ya que a la mayoría parecía olvidárseles ese hecho.

—Lo sé—dijo Apollo con seguridad, pero había un leve color rojo en sus mejillas que Percy encontró adorable.

**Lo miré fijamente, convencida de que había tomado una bebida caliente, pero los cubitos de hielo ni siquiera se habían derretido.**

**—****¿Estaba bueno?—preguntó Grover.**

**Asentí.**

**—****¿A qué sabía?**

**Sonó tan compungido que me sentí culpable.**

**—****Perdona —le contesté—Debí dejar que lo probaras.**

—¡No!—exclamó Hermes—Eso los mataría igual que a los mortales.

Percy suspiró.

-Lo se.

**—****¡No! No quería decir eso. Sólo...sólo era curiosidad.**

**—****Galletas de chocolate. Las de mamá. Hechas en casa.**

Apollo suspiró.

—Las mejores del mundo—dijo—Sally realmente es una muy buena cocinera.

Hazel, Jason, Leo y Frank se miraron un poco confusos.

—¿Tu madre y Apollo, son...algo?—preguntó Leo curioso.

Normalmente los semidioses no pensaban mucho en esas cosas, porque los dioses eran raros, pero tenían curiosidad.

—¡No!—exclamó Percy, casi horrorizada. Solo de pensar eso le deban nauseas.

—¡No!—dijo Apollo al mismo tiempo que ella—No, no, Sally es una mujer hermosa, pero no.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo sabes lo buen cocinera que es?—preguntó Hazel con curiosidad.

Percy y Apollo se miraron.

—¿No es obvio?—suspiró Nico, su tono de voz extraño—Percy y Apollo están juntos.

El silencio reino después de eso, y las miradas incomodas no se hicieron esperar.

-Oh.

-Ok.

Apollo sonrió al notar que Percy no corrigió a Nico al decir que estaban juntos.

Piper y Jason decidieron que Percy seguiría sorprendiéndolos más y más, ella era: Heroína, venció a Cronos, fue convertida en Pretor habiendo estado muy poco tiempo en el campamento, mató más monstruos de los que nadie pudiera imaginar, ¿y ahora también es novia de un dios? Wow.

—Y también fue ofrecida inmortalidad—dijo Hermes como si hubiera leído la mente de ambos, algo que obviamente hizo.

El shock fue aun más grande ante eso, y todos miraron a Percy.

—¡¿Rechazaste la inmortalidad!?—preguntó Jason.

—¿¡Por qué!?

—Eso es algo que todos quisiéramos saber—masculló Apollo.

Los demás dioses asintieron, y súbitamente 12 pares de ojos la miraron.

Percy se movió incomoda.

—Es complicado, ser diosa era una oferta increíble, créanme, pero...no era para mi—dijo—Además, fue mejor lo que pedí a lo que me ofrecieron.

—Fuiste demasiado modesta—dijo Apollo—Debiste haber aceptado, ubieramos estado juntos...

—Ya hablamos de esto, Apollo. Por más tentador que hubiera sido, no podía permitir que se repitiera la historia, ustedes debían reclamar a sus hijos para que no volviera a suceder lo que pasó con Luke y Ethan.

El silencio reino otra vez.

**Suspiró.**

**—****¿Y cómo te sientes?**

**—****Podría arrojar a Nancy Bobofit a cien metros de distancia.**

—¿Eso es bueno?—preguntó Piper, un poco confusa de quien era la chica.

—Para Percy sí, para Nancy no—sonrió Hermes.

**—****Eso está muy bien—dijo—Pero no debes arriesgarte a beber más.**

**—****¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Me retiró el vaso con cuidado, como si fuera dinamita, y lo dejó de nuevo en la mesa.**

**—****Vamos. Quirón y el señor D están esperándote.**

**La galería del porche rodeaba toda aquella casa, llamada Casa Grande.**

**Al recorrer una distancia tan larga, las piernas me flaquearon. Grover se ofreció a transportar la caja con el cuerno del Minotauro, pero yo me empeñé en llevarla. Aquel recuerdo me había salido caro. No iba a desprenderme de él tan fácilmente. Cuando giramos en la esquina de la casa, inspiré hondo.**

**Debíamos de estar en la orilla norte de Long Island, porque a ese lado de la casa el valle se fundía con el agua, que destellaba a lo largo de la costa. Lo que vi me sorprendió sobremanera. El paisaje estaba moteado de edificios que parecían arquitectura griega antigua—un pabellón al aire libre, un anfiteatro, un ruedo de arena—, pero con aspecto de recién construidos, con las columnas de mármol blanco relucientes al sol.**

La mayoría suspiró, extrañando más que nunca el campamento. La descripción que Percy daba no ayudaba, extrañaban el Campamento.

Los dioses, por otro lado, sonrieron al ver como sus hijos/sobrinos/primos/hermanos pensaban del campamento.

**En una pista de arena cercana había una docena de chicos y sátiros jugando al voleibol. Más allá, unas canoas se deslizaban por un lago cercano. Había niños vestidos con camisetas naranja como la de Grover, persiguiéndose unos a otros alrededor de un grupo de cabañas entre los árboles. Algunos disparaban con arco a unas dianas. Otros montaban a caballo por un sendero boscoso y, a menos que estuviera alucinando, algunas monturas tenían alas.**

La mayoría se rió. Pero no fue con burla ni desdén, sino porque ellos también habían tenido ese pensamiento al ver por primera vez a un pegaso.

**Al final del porche había dos hombres sentados a una mesa jugando a las cartas. La chica rubia que me había alimentado con el pudin sabor a palomitas estaba recostada en la balaustrada, detrás de ellos.**

**El hombre que estaba de cara a mí era pequeño pero gordo. De nariz enrojecida y ojos acuosos, su pelo rizado era negro azabache. Me recordó a uno de esos cuadros de ángeles bebé...¿cómo se llaman? ¿Parvulines? No, querubines.**

Todos se miraron, y miraron a Dionisio, pero este seguía en su revista, no mirando a nadie, pero escuchado silenciosamente su descripción, listo para insultar al que se atreviera a decir algo, o a Percy si lo describía mal.

**Eso es. Parecía un querubín llegado a la mediana edad en un camping de caravanas. Era apuesto, pero un poco...diferente, como superior. Vestía una camisa hawaiana con estampado atigrado, y habría encajado perfectamente en una de las partidas de póquer de Gabe, salvo que me daba la sensación de que aquel tipo habría desplumado incluso a mi padrastro.**

—Por supuesto que sí—resopló Dionisio.

La mayoría lo miró otra vez, sorprendidos de que estuviera escuchando.

**—****Ese es el señor D—me susurró Grover—, el director del campamento. Sé cortés. La chica es Annabeth Chase; sólo es campista, pero lleva más tiempo aquí que ningún otro. Y ya conoces a Quirón. —Me señaló al jugador que estaba de espaldas a mí.**

**Reparé en que iba en silla de ruedas y luego reconocí la chaqueta de tweed, el pelo castaño y ralo, la barba espesa...**

**—****¡Señor Brunner!—exclamé.**

**El profesor de latín se volvió y me sonrió. Sus ojos tenían el brillo travieso que le aparecía a veces en clase, cuando hacía una prueba sorpresa y todas las respuestas coincidían con la opción B.**

—Me hubiera gustado tomar un examen con él—se quejó la mayoría.

Los dioses sonrieron, solo Quiron...

**—****Ah, Percy, qué bien—dijo—Ya somos cuatro para el pinacle.**

**Me ofreció una silla a la derecha del señor D, que me miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre y soltó un resoplido.**

**—****Bueno, supongo que tendré que decirlo: bienvenido al Campamento Mestizo. Ya está. Ahora no esperes que me alegre de verte.**

—Qué amable...

**—****Vaya, gracias.**

**Me aparté un poco de él, porque si algo había aprendido de vivir con Gabe era a distinguir cuándo un adulto había empinado el codo. Si el señor D no era amigo de la botella, yo era un sátiro.**

La mayoría resopló.

**—****¿Annabeth?—llamó el señor Brunner a la chica rubia,**

—¿Sabes mi nombre y sigues llamándome "chica rubia"?—rodó los ojos Annabeth.

Percy le dio su mejor sonrisa, y ella volvió a rodar los ojos.

**y nos presentó—Ella cuidó de ti mientras estabas enferma, Percy. Annabeth, querida, ¿por qué no vas a ver si está lista la litera de Percy? De momento lo pondremos en la cabaña once.**

**—****Claro, Quirón—contestó ella.**

**Aparentaba mi edad, medio palmo más alta, y desde luego su aspecto era mucho más atlético y más bonito. Tan morena y con el pelo rizado y rubio, era casi exactamente lo que yo consideraba la típica chica californiana. Pero sus ojos deslucían un poco la imagen:**

Annabeth y Athenea la miraron.

—¿Hay algo de malo con sus ojos?—preguntó Athenea con tono de voz peligroso.

Percy negó con la cabeza inmediatamente, y Demeter saltó a su rescate al leer.

**eran de un gris tormenta; hermosos, pero también intimidatorios, como si estuviera analizando la mejor manera de tumbarte en una pelea.**

Annabeth y Athenea asintieron satisfechas.

**Echó un vistazo a mi cuerno de minotauro y me miró a los ojos. Supuse que iba a decir algo como: «¡Vaya, has matado un minotauro!», o «¡Uau, eres un fenómeno!».**

La mayoría se rió, Annabeth más fuerte que los demás.

—¿En serio creíste eso?—rió—Oh ternurita...

—¡Hey!—se defendió ella—Aun no te conocía...

**Pero sólo dijo:**

**—****Cuando duermes babeas.**

Las risas regresaron. Apollo esta vez se unió a ellas, lo que causo que Percy se sonrojara.

—Es cierto—rió Apollo—También habla dormida, pero eso es adorable.

-Awwww ...

Poseidon miró a su sobrino rechinando sus dientes, y este decidió no volver a comentar algo así nunca más...Al menos no frente a su tío.

_Chico inteligente_, pensó Percy captando la mirada de Apollo.

**Y salió corriendo hacia el campo, con el pelo suelto ondeando a su espalda.**

**—****Bueno—comenté para cambiar de tema—¿trabaja aquí, señor Brunner?**

**—****No soy el señor Brunner—dijo el ex señor Brunner—Me temo que no era más que un seudónimo. Puedes llamarme Quirón.**

**—****Ok—Perpleja, miré al director—¿Y el señor D...? ¿La D significa algo?**

**El señor D dejó de barajar los naipes y me miró como si yo acabara de decir una grosería.**

**—****Jovencita, los nombres son poderosos. No se va por ahí usándolos sin motivo.**

**—****Ah, ya. Perdón.**

**—****Debo decir, Percy—intervino Quirón—que me alegro de verte sana y salva. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía una visita a domicilio a un campista potencial. Detestaba la idea de haber perdido el tiempo.**

**- ¿Visita al Hogar?**

**—****Mi año en la academia Yancy, para instruirte. Obviamente tenemos sátiros en la mayoría de las escuelas, para estar alerta, pero Grover me avisó en cuanto te conoció. Presentía que en ti había algo especial, así que decidí subir al norte. Convencí al otro profesor de latín de que... bueno, de que pidiera una baja.**

**Intenté recordar el principio del curso. Parecía haber pasado tanto... pero sí, tenía un recuerdo vago de otro profesor de latín durante mi primera semana en Yancy. Había desaparecido sin explicación alguna y en su lugar llegó el señor Brunner.**

**—****¿Fue a Yancy sólo para enseñarme a mí?—pregunté.**

**Quirón asintió.**

—Genial—suspiró Nico con tono bromista—Ahora se le subirá a la cabeza.

Percy rodó los ojos, pero le sonrió al chico.

**—****Francamente, al principio no estaba muy seguro de ti. Nos pusimos en contacto con tu madre, le hicimos saber que estábamos vigilándote por si te mostrabas preparada para el Campamento Mestizo. Pero todavía te quedaba mucho por aprender. No obstante, has llegado aquí viva, y ésa es siempre la primera prueba a superar.**

**—****Grover—dijo el señor D con impaciencia—, ¿vas a jugar o no?**

**—****¡Sí, señor!**

**Grover tembló al sentarse a la mesa, aunque no sé qué veía de tan temible en un hombrecillo regordete con una camisa de tela atigrada.**

**—****Supongo que sabes jugar al pinacle.**

**El señor D me observó con recelo.**

**-Me temo que no-respuesta.**

**-Me temo, señor, que la señal.**

**—****Señor—repetí. Cada vez me gustaba menos el director del campamento.**

—A nadie le agradaba—dijo Annabeth.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, AnnieBell—masculló Dionisio.

-Annabeth.

**—****Bueno—me dijo—, junto con la lucha de gladiadores y el Comecocos, es uno de los mejores pasatiempos inventados por los humanos. Todos los jóvenes civilizados deberían saber jugarlo.**

**—****Estoy seguro de que el chico aprenderá—intervino Quirón.**

**—****Por favor—dije—, ¿qué es este lugar? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Señor Brun...Quiron, ¿por qué fue a la academia Yancy sólo para enseñarme?**

**El señor D resopló y dijo:**

**—****Yo hice la misma pregunta.**

Poseidon suspiró mirando a su sobrino.

¿Tenia que tratarla mal? Era su primer día allí, estaba confundida.

**El director del campamento repartía. Grover se estremecía cada vez que recibía una carta. Como hacía en la clase de latín, Quirón me sonrió con aire comprensivo, como dándome a entender que no importaba mi nota media, pues yo era su estudiante estrella. Esperaba de mí la respuesta correcta.**

Los semidioses sonrieron, Quiron siempre los miraba así.

Frank y Hazel, los únicos que no conocían a Quiron, se vieron curiosos, deseando conocerlo.

**Percy, ¿de es tu madre que tienen cuentas en todas las?-Preguntas.**

**—****Dijo que...—Recordé sus ojos tristes al mirar el mar—Me dijo que le daba miedo enviarme aquí, aunque mi padre quería que lo hiciera. Dijo que en cuanto estuviera aquí, probablemente no podría marcharme. Quería tenerme cerca.**

**—****Lo típico—intervino el señor D—Así es como los matan. Jovencita, ¿vas a apostar o no?**

—Dionisio—suspiró Poseidón—¿Tienes que ser tan duro con ella?

Fue ignorado, pero no le importo mucho.

**—****¿Qué?—pregunté.**

**Me explicó, con impaciencia, cómo se apostaba en el pinacle, y eso hice.**

**—****Me temo que hay demasiado que contar—repuso Quirón—Diría que nuestra película de orientación habitual no será suficiente.**

**—****¿Película de orientación?—pregunté.**

Percy se cruzo de brazos.

—No es justo—dijo—Todos la vieron menos yo...

—Es muy buena—dijo Nico—Tiene una excelente vista a las Cabañas y la playa...

—Y La arena y el campo de fresas...

Percy resopló.

—Yo quería verlo...

**—****Olvídalo—dijo Quirón—Bueno, Percy, sabes que tu amigo Grover es un sátiro y también sabes — señaló el cuerno en la caja de zapatos— que has matado al Minotauro. Y ésa no es una gesta menor, muchacha. Lo que puede que no sepas es que grandes poderes actúan en tu vida. Los dioses, las fuerzas que tú llamas dioses griegos, están vivitos y coleando.**

**Miré a los demás.**

**Esperaba que alguien exclamara: «¡Se equivoca, eso es imposible!» Pero la única exclamación provino del señor D:**

**—****¡Ah, matrimonio real! ¡Mano! ¡Mano!**

Algunos rodaron los ojos, otros sonrieron, otros no hicieron nada.

**Se rió mientras se apuntaba los puntos.**

**—****Señor D—preguntó Grover tímidamente—, si no se la va a comer, ¿puedo quedarme su lata de Coca-Cola light?**

**- ¿Eh? Ah, mal.**

—Que generoso eres—masculló Hermes con sarcasmo.

**Grover dio un buen mordisco a la lata vacía de aluminio y la masticó lastimeramente.**

**—****Espere —le dije a Quirón—. ¿Me está diciendo que existe un ser llamado Dios?**

—Por supuesto que hay un Dios.

—Muy amable hombre—dijo Artemis asintiendo.

Los semidioses se miraron los unos a los otros.

-De acuerdo ...

—Lady Demeter, por favor, lea...

Ella dejo de murmurar molesta junto a los demás, miró a los semidioses y continuó leyendo.

**—****Bueno, veamos —repuso Quirón—. Dios, con D mayúscula, Dios... En fin, eso es otra cuestión. No vamos a entrar en lo metafísico.**

**- ¿Lo metafísico? Pero si acabas de decir ...**

**—****He dicho dioses, en plural. Me refería a seres extraordinarios que controlan las fuerzas de la naturaleza y los comportamientos humanos: los dioses inmortales del Olimpo. Es una cuestión menor.**

—¡¿MENOR!?

**—****¿Menor?**

**—****Sí, bastante. Los dioses de los que hablábamos en la clase de latín.**

**—****Zeus—dije—Hera, Apolo... ¿Se refiere a ésos?**

Apollo sonrió, Percy lo mencionó aun sin conocerlo.

—Mencionó a ellos pero no mencionó a su padre—murmuró Jason.

**Y allí estaba otra vez: un trueno lejano en un día sin nubes.**

**—****Jovencita—intervino el señor D—, yo de ti me plantearía en serio dejar de decir esos nombres tan a la ligera.**

**—****Pero son historias—dije—Mitos... para explicar los rayos, las estaciones y esas cosas. Son lo que la gente pensaba antes de que llegara la ciencia.**

—¡Lo sé, lo sé!—saltó Percy antes que alguien dijera algo—¡Lo sé! Lo siento.

**—****¡La ciencia!—se burló el señor D—Y dime, Persephone Jackson —me estremecí al oír mi auténtico nombre, que jamás daba a nadie—, ¿qué pensará la gente de tu «ciencia» dentro de dos mil años? Pues la llamarán paparruchas primitivas. Así la llamarán. Oh, adoro a los mortales: no tienen ningún sentido de la perspectiva. Creen que han llegado taaaaaan lejos. ¿Es cierto o no, Quirón? Mira a esta chica y dímelo.**

Hubo unos murmullos de "mortales" y "es cierto".

**El señor D no me caía del todo mal, pero hubo algo en la manera en que me llamó mortal, como si... él no lo fuera. Fue suficiente para hacerme cerrar la boca, para saber por qué Grover se concentraba con tanto ahínco en sus cartas, masticando su lata de refrescos y no diciendo ni pío.**

**—****Percy —dijo Quirón—, puedes creértelo o no, pero lo cierto es que inmortal significa precisamente eso, inmortal. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que significa no morir nunca? ¿No desvanecerte jamás? ¿Existir, como eres, para toda la eternidad?**

**Iba a responder que sonaba muy bien, pero el tono de Quirón me hizo vacilar.**

**—****¿Quiere decir independientemente de que la gente crea en uno? —inquirí.**

Los dioses suspiraron.

**—****Así es —asintió Quirón—. Si fueras una diosa, Percy, ¿qué te parecería que te llamaran mito, una vieja historia para explicar el rayo? ¿Y si yo te dijera, Persephone Jackson, que algún día te considerarán un mito sólo creado para explicar cómo los niños superan la muerte de sus madres?**

—Auch—murmuró alguien.

—Pero es verdad—dijo Leo—Ya hay libros sobre ella...

Percy se estremeció un poco, odiaba tanta atención sobre ella, imaginarse un mito sobre ella era...demasiado.

**Me dio un vuelco el corazón. Por algún motivo, intentaba que me enfadara, pero no iba a darle la satisfacción.**

**—****No me gustaría. Pero yo no creo en los dioses—respondí.**

**—****Pues más te vale que empieces a creer—murmuró el señor D—Antes de que alguno te calcine.**

-Dionisio-gruñó Poseidón.

Apollo lo fulminó con la mirada también.

—Atrévete.

**—****P... por favor, señor —intervino Grover—Acaba de perder a su madre. Aún sigue conmocionada.**

**—****Menuda suerte la mía—gruñó el señor D mientras jugaba una carta—. Ya es bastante malo estar confinado en este triste empleo, ¡para encima tener que trabajar con chicos que ni siquiera creen!**

**Hizo un ademán con la mano y apareció una copa en la mesa, como si la luz del sol hubiera convertido un poco de aire en cristal. La copa se llenó sola de vino tinto.**

Zeus lo miró fijamente.

**Me quedé boquiabierta, pero Quirón apenas levantó la vista.**

**—****Señor D, sus restricciones—le recordó.**

**El señor D miró el vino y fingió sorpresa.**

**—****Madre mía.—Elevó los ojos al cielo y gritó—: ¡Es la costumbre! ¡Perdón!**

**Volvió a mover la mano, y la copa de vino se convirtió en una lata fresca de Coca-Cola light. Suspiró resignado, abrió la lata y volvió a centrarse en sus cartas.**

**Quirón me guiñó un ojo.**

**—****El señor D ofendió a su padre hace algún tiempo, se encaprichó con una ninfa del bosque que había sido declarada de acceso prohibido.**

Gruñó Artemisa.

**—****Una ninfa del bosque—repetí, aún mirando la lata como si procediera del espacio.**

**—****Sí —reconoció el señor D—A Padre le encanta castigarme. La primera vez, prohibición. ¡Horrible! ¡Pasé diez años absolutamente espantosos! La segunda vez... bueno, la chica era una preciosidad, y no pude resistirme.**

—¡Era una de mis cazadoras!—gritó Artemis—¡¿Puede ser más prohibo!?

Dionisio se estremeció, Artemis molesta era algo horrendo.

**La segunda vez me envió aquí. A la colina Mestiza. Un campamento de verano para mocosos como tú. «Será mejor influencia. Trabajarás con jóvenes en lugar de despedazarlos», me dijo. ¡Ja! Es totalmente injusto.**

**El señor D hablaba como si tuviera seis años, como un crío protestando.**

—Eso es lo que es—dijo alguien.

Este lo ignoró otra vez.

**—****Y... y —balbuceé—su padre es...**

**—****Di immortales, Quirón —repuso él—. Pensaba que le habías enseñado a esta chica lo básico. Mi padre es Zeus, por supuesto.**

**Repasé los nombres mitológicos griegos que empezaban por la letra D. Vino. La piel de un tigre. Todos los sátiros que parecían trabajar allí. La manera en que Grover se encogía, como si el señor D fuera su amo...**

**—****Usted es Dioniso —dije—El dios del vino.**

**El señor D puso los ojos en blanco.**

**—****¿Cómo se dice en esta época, Grover? ¿Dicen los niños «obvio»?**

**—****S-sí, señor D.**

**—****Pues obvio, Percy Jackson. ¿Quién creías que era? ¿Afrodita, quizá?**

Afrodita se vio indignada.

**—****¿Usted es un dios?**

**—****Sí, niña.**

**—****¿Un dios? ¿Usted?**

—Lo sé—dijo Hermes—Todos nos sorprendimos también.

Solo en ese momento Dionisio lo fulminó con la mirada.

**Me miró directamente a los ojos, y vi una especie de fuego morado en su mirada, una leve señal de que aquel regordete protestón estaba sólo enseñándome una minúscula parte de su auténtica naturaleza.**

—Dionisio...—gruñeron Poseidón y Apollo—Cuidado...

**Vi vides estrangulando a los no creyentes hasta la muerte, guerreros borrachos enloquecidos por la lujuria de la batalla, marinos que gritaban al convertirse sus manos en aletas y sus rostros prolongarse hasta volverse hocicos de delfín. Supe que si lo presionaba, el señor D me enseñaría cosas peores. Me plantaría una enfermedad en el cerebro que me enviaría para el resto de mi vida a una habitación acolchada, con camisa de fuerza.**

—Que lo intente...—gruñó Apollo.

**—****¿Quieres comprobarlo, niña?—preguntó con ceño.**

**—****No. No, señor.**

**El fuego se atenuó un poco y él volvió a la partida.**

**—****Me parece que he ganado—dijo.**

**—****Un momento, señor D—repuso Quirón. Mostró una escalera, contó los puntos y dijo—: El juego es para mí.**

**Pensé que el señor D iba a pulverizar a Quirón y librarlo de la silla de ruedas, pero se limitó a rebufar, como si estuviera acostumbrado a que ganara el profesor de latín. Se levantó, y Grover lo imitó.**

**—****Estoy cansado—comentó el señor D—Creo que voy a echarme una siestecita antes de la fiesta de esta noche. Pero primero, Grover, tendremos que hablar otra vez de tus fallos.**

**La cara de Grover se perló de sudor.**

**—****S-sí, señor.**

**El señor D se volvió hacia mí.**

**—****Cabaña once, Percy Jackson. Y cuida tus modales.**

Nico bufo.

Como si Percy en algún momento fuera a respetar a los dioses...

**Se metió en la casa, seguido de un tristísimo Grover.**

**—****¿Estará bien Grover? —le pregunté a Quirón, que asintió, aunque parecía algo preocupado.**

**—****El bueno de Dioniso no está loco de verdad. Es sólo que detesta su trabajo. Lo han... bueno, castigado, supongo que dirías tú, y no soporta tener que esperar un siglo más para que le permitan volver al Olimpo.**

**—****El monte Olimpo —dije—. ¿Me está diciendo que realmente hay un palacio allí arriba?**

**—****Veamos, está el monte Olimpo en Grecia. Y está el hogar de los dioses, el punto de convergencia de sus poderes, que de hecho antes estaba en el monte Olimpo. Se le sigue llamando monte Olimpo por respeto a las tradiciones, pero el palacio se mueve, Percy, como los dioses.**

**—****¿Quiere decir que los dioses griegos están aquí? ¿En... Estados Unidos?**

**—****Desde luego. Los dioses se mueven con el corazón de Occidente.**

**—****¿El qué?**

**—****Venga, Percy, despierta. ¿Crees que la civilización occidental es un concepto abstracto? No; es una fuerza viva. Una conciencia colectiva que sigue brillando con fuerza tras miles de años. Los dioses forman parte de ella. Incluso podría decirse que son la fuente, o por lo menos que están tan ligados a ella que no pueden desvanecerse. No a menos que se acabe la civilización occidental. El fuego empezó en Grecia. Después, como bien sabes (o eso espero porque te he aprobado), el corazón del fuego se trasladó a Roma, y así lo hicieron los dioses. Sí, con distintos nombres quizá (Júpiter para Zeus, Venus para Afrodita, y así), pero eran las mismas fuerzas, los mismos dioses.**

—No entendí—admitió Piper.

—Es complicado—asintió un dios.

**—****Y después murieron**.

La mayoría bufó. Y Percy se sonrojó.

**—****¿Murieron? No. ¿Ha muerto Occidente? Los dioses sencillamente se fueron trasladando, a Alemania, Francia, España, Gran Bretaña...**

—¡Oh, Alemania y Francia fueron increibles!—dijo Afroidita.

—A mi me gustó mas Gran Bretaña—dijo Apollo.

—España era muy lindo—dijo Demeter.

—Francia fue mejor—sonrió Ares compartiendo una mirada con Afrodita.

**Dondequiera que brillara la llama con más fuerza, allí estaban los dioses. Pasaron varios siglos en Inglaterra. Sólo tienes que mirar la arquitectura. La gente no se olvida de los dioses. En todas las naciones predominantes en los últimos tres mil años puedes verlos en cuadros, en estatuas, en los edificios más importantes. Y sí, Percy, por supuesto que están ahora en tus Estados Unidos. Mira vuestro símbolo, el águila de Zeus. Mira la estatua de Prometeo en el Rockefeller Center, las fachadas griegas de los edificios de tu gobierno en Washington. Te reto a que encuentres una ciudad estadounidense en la que los Olímpicos no estén vistosamente representados en múltiples lugares. Guste o no guste (y créeme, te aseguro que tampoco demasiada gente apreciaba a Roma),**

—¡Hey!—se quejaron los romanos.

**Estados Unidos es ahora el corazón de la llama, el gran poder de Occidente. Así que el Olimpo está aquí. Y por tanto también nosotros.**

**Era demasiado, especialmente el hecho de que yo parecía estar incluido en el «nosotros» de Quirón, como si formase parte de un club.**

—Claro que somos parte de un Club, Percy—sonrió Leo—El club de los héroes con peor suerte del mundo. O HPSM, más corto.

La mayoría se rió, otros rodaron los ojos.

**—****¿Quién es usted, Quirón? ¿Quién... quién soy yo?**

-Dramática-sonrió Annabeth.

**Quirón sonrió. Desplazó el peso de su cuerpo, como si fuera a levantarse de la silla de ruedas, pero yo sabía que eso era imposible. Estaba paralizado de cintura para abajo.**

**—****¿Quién soy? —murmuró—. Bueno, ésa es la pregunta que todos queremos que nos respondan, ¿verdad? Pero ahora deberíamos buscarte una litera en la cabaña once. Tienes nuevos amigos que conocer, mañana podremos seguir con más lecciones. Además, esta noche vamos a preparar junto a la hoguera bocadillos de galleta, chocolate y malvaviscos, y a mí me pierde el chocolate.**

**Y entonces se levantó de la silla, pero de una manera muy rara. Le resbaló la manta de las piernas, pero éstas no se movieron, sino que la cintura le crecía por encima de los pantalones. Al principio pensé que llevaba unos calzoncillos de terciopelo blancos muy largos, pero cuando siguió elevándose, más alto que ningún hombre, reparé en que los calzoncillos de terciopelo eran en realidad la parte frontal de un animal, músculos y tendones bajo un espeso pelaje blanco. Y la silla de ruedas tampoco era una silla, sino una especie de contenedor, una caja con ruedas, y debía de ser mágica, porque no había manera humana de que aquello hubiera cabido entero allí dentro. Sacó una pata, larga y nudosa, con una pezuña brillante, luego la otra pata delantera, y por último los cuartos traseros. La caja quedó vacía, nada más que un cascarón metálico con unas piernas falsas pegadas por delante.**

**Miré la criatura que acababa de salir de aquella cosa: un enorme semental blanco. Pero donde tendría que haber estado el cuello, sólo vi a mi profesor de latín, graciosamente injertado de cintura para arriba en el tronco del caballo.**

—Linda descripción—rió Apollo.

—Nunca había visto un centauro antes—se defendió Percy.

**—****¡Qué alivio!—exclamó el centauro—Llevaba tanto tiempo ahí dentro que se me habían dormido las pezuñas. Bueno, venga, Percy Jackson. Vamos a conocer a los demás campistas.**

—Ese es el final del Capitulo.

—Me encantó—dijo Piper—Tus pensamientos son los mejores.

—Por supuesto—le guiñó un ojo Percy.

—Muy Bien, un capítulo más y a la cama—ordenó Hera.

Percy estaba tan concentrada en el libro que no noto que ya era tarde. El tiempo estaba detenido en el exterior, pero allí dentro el sol y la luna se veían, y la luna brillaba.

—¿Quien quiere leer ahora?


	7. Las tuberías me obedecen

Comentarios capitulo 5:(Olvide contestarlos en el capitulo anterior)

Mar91: Gracias! Y si, Apollo merece unas cuantas collejas.

Sofí Di Jackson: Actualizo Pronto!

Fernanda: hola, me alega hayas comentado eso, yo a veces me preguntaba si sería mi historia cliché o común. Porque presiento que mi Percy es un poco Mary Sue, pero bueno, el Percy de Rick también lo es xD

Samantha Black: Gracias! I know, no hay muchos Fem Percy, y eso no me gusta, yo adoro Fem Percy. Gracias! I know, everybody wants to see Pernico. Pero no se, la historia es un Apollo x Percy, pero habrán momentos Percy x Nico, Percy x Leo, Percy x Luke...Y todo eso le traerán celos a cierto dios ;) Annabeth queda con Will Solange. Actualizo Pronto, Saludos.

NisseBlackthorn: Me alegra te haya encantado! Exacto xD Apollo es un puto, el solito perdió a Percy, Yeah, todo es igual que en los libros de Rick, sólo que, bueno, Percy es chica. La mayoría no lo sabía (lo de percy y Apollo), pero ya lo saben.

Pieri Alea: Mmm bueno...xD, todas amamos a Luke, so yeah...you'll see. Actualizo pronto!

Eli. J2: Yes xD no pude resistirme a escribir eso. Todavía no se sí haga que aparezcan más personas, ya veremos. :)

Adriana Mikaelson: Apollo es un dios, esa es su naturaleza :/No hay que perder la esperanza. Claro ;) Apollo tiene ventaja sobre los demás. I know, amo a Nico, amo a Percico pero bueno...

Comentarios capítulo 6:

Mar91: Muchas Gracias, Actualizo Pronto.

Sophie Di Jackson: Sip, momentos Percy x Nico, momentos Percy x Leo, momentos Percy x everyone xD Yes, I know, debió aclararlo, pero bueno :3 Muchos celos pronto. Poseidon sobreprotector es lo mejor que existe, y Apollo celoso es sexy. Bueno, Gracias por comentar, me alegra te guste la historia. Y n te preocupes, no dejaré de escribir.

Fernanda. Vázquez. 710667: Gracias! Actualizo Pronto!

Pieri Alea: Gracias! :D me alegra te haya gustado el capitulo! Yes, pronto se encontrara con Luke :D (If you know what i mean...) Actualizo Pronto!.

Nyaruko- San:Sorry , es una historia Percy x Apollo...más o menos. Pero don't worry, habrá momentos Percy x Nico, creo...

Eli. J2: I don't know, pronto, tal vez :)

Adriana Mikaelson: A mi también 3 Actualizo Pronto!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7

—¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! Yo quiero leer—sonrió Afrodita.

Frank se sonrojó un poco antes de darle el libro a la diosa del amor. Hazel frunció las cejas.

—Muy bien, veamos...**Capítulo 6 Me convierto en señora suprema del lavabo. **

Todos miraron a Percy, algunos intentaron no reír.

—Larga Historia—suspiró ella en dirección de sus amigos—Lo leerán ahora.

—Sí, definitivamente nunca tendremos un capitulo que tenga un titulo normal—sonrió Hermes.

**En cuanto me repuse del hecho de que mi profesor de latín era una especie de caballo, dimos un bonito paseo, aunque puse mucho cuidado en no caminar detrás de él. **

—Em...¿Okay?

—Es un caballo—dijo Percy lentamente—Los caballos patean.

—Oh.

Percy inconscientemente llevó su mano a su cabeza, y se estremeció al recordar el golpe que Blackjack le había dado...Piper le sonrió avergonzada, y Percy suspiró.

**Varias veces me había tocado formar parte de la patrulla boñiga en el desfile que los almacenes Macy's organizaban el día de Acción de Gracias y, sintiéndolo mucho, no confiaba en la parte trasera de Quirón ni de ningún equino.**

Las risas volvieron.

—¿Vamos, Percy, ni siquiera en las de Quirón?

Percy rodó los ojos, ahora era diferente, antes ella no sabia que podía hablar con caballos, ahora lo sabe y bueno,...confía más en ellos.

**Pasamos junto al campo de voleibol y algunos chicos se dieron codazos. Uno señaló el cuerno de minotauro que yo llevaba. Otro dijo: «Es ella.»**

—Famosa desde el principio—sonrió Leo moviendo sus cejas.

Percy suspiró.

—Sip—dijo sin animo.

**La mayoría de los campistas eran mayores que yo. Sus amigos sátiros eran más grandes que Grover, todos trotando por allí con camisetas naranjas del campamento mestizo, sin nada que cubriera sus peludos cuartos traseros. No soy tímida, **

—Obvio que no—saltó Annabeth.

—Eres sarcástica...

—Entrometida...

—Irrespetuosa...

—Pero nunca tímida.

—También eres irritante y...

—Ok, ok, ok, yo también los quiero, chicos—dijo con sarcasmo Percy, levantando sus manos en señal de rendirse.

**pero me incomodaba la manera en que me miraban, como si esperaran que me pusiera a hacer piruetas o algo así. Me volví para mirar la casa. Era mucho más grande de lo que me había parecido: cuatro plantas, color azul cielo con madera blanca, como un balneario a gran escala. Estaba examinando la veleta con forma de águila que había en el tejado cuando algo captó mi atención, una sombra en la ventana más alta del desván a dos aguas. Algo había movido la cortina, sólo por un instante, y tuve la certeza de que me estaban observando.**

Apollo frunció el entrecejo.

—Imposible—dijo—Ella no se podía mover sola...

Annabeth también frunció el entrecejo, y se volvió a Percy.

—¿Se movió?

—No se, supongo que era 'ella'—dijo Percy insegura, recordando que la err...¿Momia? se había movido para dar la profecía de Artemis...

—¿De qué hablan?—preguntó Jason confuso.

—¿Qué se movió?—preguntó Frank.

Nico, Percy y Annabeth se miraron.

—Es...Larga historia—dijo Percy, no sabia como explicar que Rachel no siempre había sido el Oráculo, sino una momia por una maldición...Como sea, probablemente lo leerían en los libros.

**—¿Qué hay ahí arriba?—le pregunté a Quirón.**

**Miró hacia donde yo señalaba y la sonrisa se le borró del rostro.**

**—Sólo un desván.**

**—¿Vive alguien ahí?**

**—No—respondió tajante—Ni una sola cosa viviente. **

—Bueno, eso no es una mentira...—murmuró Apollo aun sin quitar su mueca. El adoraba a su oráculo, y odiaba a Hades por haberle hecho aquella maldición. Pero bueno, al menos su oráculo ahora estaba en Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

**Tuve la impresión de que decía la verdad. No obstante, algo había movido la cortina.**

**—Vamos, Percy—me urgió Quirón con demasiada premura—Hay mucho que ver.**

**Paseamos por campos donde los campistas recogían fresas mientras un sátiro tocaba una melodía en una flauta de junco.**

**Quirón me contó que el campamento producía una buena cosecha que exportaba a los restaurantes neoyorquinos y al monte Olimpo.**

—Las mejores fresas—asintió Hefeso.

Demeter lo miró, y este rápidamente miró hacia otro lado.

—¿Mejor que las mías?—preguntó Demeter peligrosamente seria.

Todos los dioses se miraron.

—Sí—replicó Hades fríamente.

Ellos se fulminaron con la mirada unos segundos, antes que Afrodita rodara los ojos y continuara leyendo.

**—Cubre nuestros gastos—aclaró—Y las fresas casi no dan trabajo.**

**También me dijo que el señor D producía ese efecto en las plantas frutícolas: se volvían locas cuando estaba cerca. **

—Lo único que se puede llegar a alegrar de verlo—bromeó Hermes.

BAM, donde antes había estado Hermes, ahora estaba un delfín.

Silencio.

—Recuérdame nunca hacerlo enojar—susurró Jason a Piper.

BAM, el delfín desapareció y en su lugar estaba Hermes otra vez.

—Divertido—sonrió Hermes en dirección de su medio hermano—Pero ese es un truco viejo, mejora tus...—BAM, en el lugar de Hermes estaba un hermoso leopardo.

—Dionisio, suficiente—dijo Hera.

BAM, Hermes regreso, su sonrisa intacta.

—Nada mal, hermano—dijo.

Dionisio rodó los ojos.

**Funcionaba mejor con los viñedos, pero le habían prohibido cultivarlos, así que plantaba fresas. Observé al sátiro tocar la flauta. La música provocaba que los animalillos y bichos abandonaran el campo de fresas en todas direcciones, como refugiados huyendo de un terremoto. Me pregunté si Grover podría hacer esa clase de magia con la música, y si seguiría en la casa, aguantando la bronca del señor D.**

**—Grover no tendrá problemas, ¿verdad?—le pregunté a Quirón—Quiero decir... ha sido un buen protector. De verdad.**

**Quirón suspiró. Dobló su chaqueta de tweed y la apoyó sobre su lomo, como si fuera una pequeña silla de montar.**

**—Grover tiene grandes sueños, Percy. Quizá incluso más grandes de lo que sería razonable. Pero, para alcanzar su objetivo, antes tiene que demostrar un gran valor y no fracasar como guardián, encontrar un nuevo campista y traerlo sano y salvo a la colina Mestiza.**

—¡Eso hizo!—dijeron Percy y Annabeth—¡Varias veces!

—Fracaso la primera vez—gruñó Zeus.

—No, no lo hizo—dijo Annabeth—Thalía se sacrifico por nosotros, fue su decisión.

—¿Thalia? ¿Mi Hermana Thalía?—preguntó Jason confuso.

Fue ignorado.

—Además—prosiguió Percy antes que Zeus pudiera decir algo—Thalía..bueno..se sacrificó, pero Luke y Annabeth llegaron a salvo.

—¿Eso no cuenta?

**—¡Pero si eso ya lo ha hecho!**

**—Estoy de acuerdo contigo—convino Quirón—mas no me corresponde a mí tomar la decisión. Dioniso y el Consejo de los Sabios Ungulados deben juzgarlo. Me temo que podrían no ver este encargo como un logro. Después de todo, Grover te perdió en Nueva York. **

**—¡Yo huí de él!—dije rápidamente—Fue mi culpa, yo lo evadí...**

**—Lo se hija, lo se, pero...está también el desafortunado...destino de tu madre. Por no mencionar que Grover estaba inconsciente cuando lo arrastraste al interior de nuestra propiedad. El consejo podría poner en duda que eso demostrara valor por parte de Grover.**

—Es que eso ni fue su culpa—gruñó Percy.

—Percy, cielo, hablas con un libro—ahora fue turno de Apollo sonreír.

Percy se volteo hacia él, y Apollo tragó en seco al ver un fuego en sus ojos. 'Ok, nota para mi mismo, no bromees si ella esta molesta' pensó para si mismo.

**Quería protestar. Nada de lo que había ocurrido era culpa de Grover. Y también me sentía súper, súper culpable. Si no le hubiera dado esquinazo a Grover en la terminal de autobús, no se habría metido en problemas.**

—No fue tu culpa—negó Nico—Estabas asustada.

Él no había escuchado ese capitulo, pa aun no habían llegado, pero le habían contado, y cualquiera se asustaría si su mejor amigo empieza a decir que nunca pasan de sexto grado y te mira como si fueses a morir...

**—Le darán una segunda oportunidad, ¿no?**

**Quirón se estremeció.**

**—Me temo que ésta era su segunda oportunidad, Percy. El consejo tampoco es que se muriera de ganas de dársela, después de lo que pasó la primera vez, hace cinco años. **

—¿Qué pasó?

Zeus se cruzó de brazos.

—Larga Historia—dijo Percy.

Todos gruñeron.

—¿Vas a seguir diciendo eso?

—Síp.

—Te gusta hacernos sufrir—sonrió Nico.

Percy le dio su mejor sonrisa, la que hace que sus hoyuelos se marquen y sus ojos brillen. Nico se quedo sin aire por unos segundos, algo que cierto dios del sol notó.

—Por supuesto.

**El Olimpo lo sabe, le aconsejé que esperara antes de volver a intentarlo. Aún es pequeño..**

**—¿Cuántos años tiene?**

**—Bueno, veintiocho.**

**—¿Qué? ¿Y está en sexto?**

**—Los sátiros tardan el doble de tiempo en madurar que los humanos. Grover ha sido el equivalente a un estudiante de secundaria durante los últimos seis años.**

—¡Eso es horrible!—saltaron los adolescentes.

—Pobres sátiros.

**—Eso es horrible.**

**—Pues sí—convino Quirón—En cualquier caso, Grover es torpe, incluso para la media de sátiros, y aún no está muy ducho en magia del bosque. Además, se le ve demasiado ansioso por perseguir su sueño. A lo mejor ahora encuentra otra ocupación...**

**—Eso no es justo—dije—¿Qué pasó la primera vez? ¿De verdad fue tan malo?**

—Eso es lo que nos gustaría saber—dijeron Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank y Jason. Jason más que todos, él imaginaba que tenia que ver con su hermana, pero...¿qué paso...?

**Quirón apartó la mirada con rapidez.**

**—Mejor seguimos, ¿no?**

**Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a cambiar de tema tan fácilmente. Se me había ocurrido algo cuando Quirón habló del destino de mi madre, como si evitara a propósito la palabra muerte. Una idea empezó a chisporrotear en mi mente.**

**—Quirón, si los dioses y el Olimpo y todo eso es real...**

**—¿Sí?**

**—¿Significa que también es real el inframundo?**

—Oh, Percy, no—suspiró Poseidon—Ni lo pienses.

—Lo siento...Pero ya fui—dijo Percy—Varias veces de hecho.

—Percy...

—Y estuve en Tártaro.

Poseidon parecía apunto de morir de angustia.

—Princesa...—empezó Apollo—Creo que tu padre esta apunto de un ataque cardiaco así que...Err, no hables.

**La expresión de Quirón se ensombreció.**

**—Así es—Se interrumpió, como para escoger sus palabras con cuidado—Hay un lugar al que los espíritus van tras la muerte. Pero por ahora... hasta que sepamos más, te recomendaría que te olvidaras de ello.**

**—¿A qué te refieres con «hasta que sepamos más»?**

**—Vamos, Percy. Visitaremos el bosque.**

**A medida que nos acercamos, reparé en la enorme vastedad del bosque. Ocupaba por lo menos una cuarta parte del valle, con árboles tan altos y gruesos que parecía posible que nadie lo hubiera pisado desde los nativos americanos.**

—Nadie lo ha hecho—dijo Dionisio.

**—Los bosques están bien surtidos, por si quieres probar, pero ve armado —me dijo Quirón.**

**—¿Bien surtidos de qué? ¿Armado con qué?**

La mayoría rodó los ojos.

—Oh, no se, tal vez con flores—ironizó Ares.

Percy se sonrojó.

**—Ya lo verás. El viernes por la noche hay una partida de «capturar la bandera». ¿Tienes espada y escudo?**

**—¿Yo, espada y...?**

—Obvio que no, Quirón—suspiró Ares—Ni si quiera entiende la parte de estar armada...

—Ya, Ares—dijo Apollo—Déjala tranquila, es su primera vez allí.

**—Vale, no creo que los tengas. Supongo que una cinco te irá bien. Luego pasaré por la armería.**

**Quería preguntar qué clase de campamento de verano tenía armería, **

—Ay Percy, eres un poco lenta, ¿no?

—¿Qué es esto, el día de todos contra Percy?—se cruzó de brazos la chica, un puchero en sus labios.

La mayoría rodó los ojos o sonrió.

—No te preocupes Princesa, yo te defiendo—sonrió Apollo de forma dramática, levantándose de su trono y abrazando a la chica. Ella rió y rodó los ojos mientras le devolvía el abrazo con más dramatismo. Haciendo como si estuviera derretida en sus brazos (algo que de hecho, estaba).

—¡Oh, mi héroe!

—¿Terminaron de jugar, niños?—rodó los ojos Hera—Lee, Afrodita.

**pero había mucho más en lo que pensar, así que seguimos con la visita. Vimos el campo de tiro con arco, el lago de las canoas, los establos (que a Quirón no parecían gustarle demasiado), el campo de lanzamiento de jabalina, el anfiteatro del coro y el estadio donde Quirón dijo que se celebraban lides con espadas y lanzas. **

**—¿Lides con espadas y lanzas?—pregunté.**

**—Competiciones entre cabañas y todo eso. No suele haber víctimas mortales. Ah, sí, y ahí está el comedor.**

—Que reconfortante—bufó Hestia.

**Quirón señaló un pabellón exterior rodeado de blancas columnas griegas sobre una colina que miraba al mar. Había una docena de mesas de piedra de picnic. No tenía techo ni paredes.**

**—¿Qué hacéis cuando llueve?—pregunté.**

**Quirón me miró como si me hubiera vuelto tonta.**

**—Tenemos que comer igualmente, ¿no?**

**Él seguía mirándome raro, así que decidí dejar a un lado mi pregunta. **

—No había necesidad de eso—dijo suavemente Hazel.

—Fue una pregunta sincera—dijo Leo—Yo también me pregunté lo mismo cuando vi el comedor.

**Al final me enseñó las «cabañas», que en realidad eran una especie de bungalows. Había doce, **

—¿Doce?—frunció el entrecejo Leo—Hay como, 20 o algo así.

—Larga Historia.

**junto al lago y dispuestas en forma de U, dos al fondo y cinco a cada lado. Sin duda eran las construcciones más estrambóticas que había visto nunca.**

Los dioses compartieron una mirada.

¿Estrambóticas? Debían tomar eso como un insulto...o...

**Salvo porque todas tenían un número de metal encima de la puerta (impares a la izquierda, pares a la derecha), no se parecían en nada. **

—Claro que no—dijo Hermes.

—Todos somos diferentes—asintió Apollo.

**La número 9 tenía chimeneas, como una pequeña fábrica; **

Leo pitorreó, para la diversión de todos y la sonrisa de Hefeso.

**la 4, tomateras pintadas en las paredes y el techo de hierba auténtica; **

Demeter sonrió.

**la 7 parecía hecha de oro puro, brillaba tanto a la luz del sol que era casi imposible mirarla. **

Apollo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡La mejor cabaña de todo el Campamento!—exclamó arrogantemente.

Los dioses esperaron que sus hijos se quejaran o algo, pero ellos solo se encogieron de hombros asintiendo. Era la verdad, los hijos de Apollo si que sabían fiestear y eran muy cool.

**Todas daban a una zona comunitaria del tamaño aproximado de un campo de fútbol, moteada de estatuas griegas, fuentes, arriates de flores y un par de canastas de básquet (más de mi estilo).**

—¿Juegas básquet?—alzó las cejas Leo.

Eso era sexy, una chica jugando un deporte un poco rudo...

—No comentarios—dijo Percy al notar su mirada.

**En el centro de la zona comunitaria había una gran hoguera rodeada de piedras. Aunque la tarde era cálida, el fuego ardía con fuerza. Una chica de unos nueve años cuidaba las llamas, atizando los carbones con una vara.**

Hestia sonrió tiernamente.

—Lamento no haber ido a hablarte—le dijo Percy.

—No importa, cariño—le sonrió la diosa.

**Las dos enormes construcciones del final, las números 1 y 2, parecían un mausoleo para una pareja real, de mármol y con columnas delante. La número 1 era la más grande y voluminosa de las doce. Las puertas de bronce pulidas relucían como un holograma, de modo que desde distintos ángulos parecían recorridas por rayos. La 2 tenía más gracia, con columnas más delgadas y rodeadas de guirnaldas de flores. Las paredes estaban grabadas con figuras de pavos reales.**

Zeus y Hera se vieron arrogantes.

**—¿Zeus y Hera?—aventuré.**

**—Correcto. **

**—Parecen vacías.**

—Duh, eso es porque lo están.

Jason aclaró su garganta ruidosamente.

—Bueno, lo estaban.

**—Algunas lo están. Nadie se queda para siempre en la uno o la dos.**

**Vale. Así que cada construcción tenía un dios distinto, como una mascota. **

Eso si lo tomaron como un insulto.

—¡Ey!

**Doce casas para doce Olímpicos. Pero ¿por qué algunas estaban vacías?**

Los dioses suspiraron, algunos avergonzados por sus acciones pasadas, otros pensado en la Promesa que habían hecho los Tres Grandes.

**Me detuve en la primera de la izquierda, la 3.**

Poseidon sonrió. Su hija aun no sabia que ese su hija, pero se sintió atraída por su cabaña.

**No era alta y fabulosa como la 1, sino alargada, baja y sólida. Las paredes eran de tosca piedra gris tachonada con pechinas y coral, como si los bloques de piedra hubieran sido extraídos directamente del fondo del océano. Eché un vistazo por la puerta abierta y Quirón comentó:**

**—¡Uy, yo no lo haría!**

—¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguien más hubiera entrado?—preguntó Frank.

—Probablemente estaría muerto.

Todos se miraron con ojos abiertos como platos. Poseidon era tan amable y bondadoso que era fácil olvidar que él era Poseidon, él dios del mar, y el mar es peligroso.

**Antes de que pudiera apartarme, percibí la salobre esencia del interior, como el viento a orillas del mar. Las paredes brillaban como abulón. Había seis literas vacías con sábanas de seda, pero ninguna señal de que alguien hubiera dormido allí. El lugar parecía tan triste y solitario, que me alegré cuando Quirón me puso una mano en el hombro y dijo:**

**—Vamos, Percy.**

**La mayoría de las demás casas estaban llenas de campistas.**

**La número 5 era rojo brillante: pintada fatal, como si le hubieran cambiado el color arrojándole cubos encima. El techo estaba rodeado de alambre de espinos. Una cabeza disecada de jabalí colgaba encima de la puerta, y sus ojos parecían seguirme. **

Ares sonrió arrogantemente.

—Mi cabaña.

**Dentro vi un montón de chicos y chicas con cara de malos, echándose pulsos y peleándose mientras sonaba música rock a todo trapo. Quien más ruido hacía era una chica de unos catorce años. Llevaba una camiseta talla XXL del Campamento Mestizo bajo una chaqueta de camuflaje. Me miró fijamente y lanzó una carcajada malévola. Me recordó a Nancy Bobofit, aunque esta chica era más grande, tenía un aspecto más feroz, y el pelo largo y greñudo, y castaño en lugar de rojizo.**

—Clarisse—dijeron los semidioses.

Frank y Hazel notaron sus tonos de voz.

—¿Chica mala?

—Más o menos—sonrió Percy—Es buena solo que...

—No necesito escuchar más.

**Seguí andando, intentando mantenerme alejado de los cascos de Quirón.**

**—No hemos visto más centauros—comenté.**

**—No—repuso con tristeza—Los de mi raza son gentes salvajes y bárbaras, me temo. Puedes encontrarlos en la naturaleza o en grandes eventos deportivos, pero no verás ninguno aquí.**

—Los Ponis fiesteros son los mejores—sonrió Percy.

Algunos asintieron de acuerdo con ella, otros la miraron como si estuviera loca.

**—Dice que se llama Quirón. ¿Es realmente...?**

**Me sonrió desde arriba.**

**—¿El Quirón de las historias? ¿El maestro de Hércules y todo aquello? Sí, Percy, ése soy yo.**

**—Pero ¿no tendría que estar muerto?**

—¡Percy!—regañó Annabeth—No puedes ir preguntándole eso a la gente.

—¿Lo siento?

**Quirón se detuvo.**

**—¿Sabes?, no podría estar muerto. No depende mí. Eones atrás los dioses me concedieron mi deseo de seguir trabajando en lo que amaba. Podría ser maestro de héroes tanto tiempo como la humanidad me necesitara. He obtenido mucho de ese deseo... y también he renunciado a mucho. Pero sigo aquí, así que sólo se me ocurre que aún se me necesita.**

Los dioses asintieron.

—Siempre se le necesitará.

**Pensé en ser maestro durante tres mil años. Desde luego, no habría estado en la lista de mis diez deseos más ansiados.**

—Obvio que no.

—Ni en la mía.

**—¿No se aburre?**

**—No, no. A veces me deprimo horriblemente, pero nunca me aburro.**

**—¿Por qué se deprime?**

—Eres lenta, Percy—rodó los ojos Ares.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Las muertes—susurró Demeter al ver que otro semidiós se veía confuso.

**Quirón pareció volverse de nuevo duro de oído.**

**—Ah, mira—dijo—Annabeth nos espera.**

**La chica rubia **

—Y vuelve con lo de "chica rubia"—se cruzó de brazos Annabeth.

—Bueno, eres rubia—sonrió Leo.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

**que había conocido en la Casa Grande estaba leyendo un libro delante de la última cabaña de la izquierda, la 11. Cuando llegamos junto a ella, me repasó con mirada crítica, como si siguiera pensando en que babeaba cuando dormía.**

Annabeth sonrió.

**Intenté ver qué estaba leyendo, pero no pude descifrar el título. Pensé que mi dislexia atacaba de nuevo. Entonces reparé en que el libro ni siquiera estaba en inglés. Las letras parecían griego, literalmente griego. **

—Eso es porque lo son—rodó los ojos Ares.

—¡YA LO SE!—estalló Percy—¡Esto paso hace un trillón de años, déjenlo pasar, soy lenta, tonta, lo que sea, pero ya se esas cosas! ¡Fue face años!

Todos se vieron sorprendidos por su arrebato de enojo.

Apollo debió admitir que se veía sexy molesta, y él no fue el único que lo pensó.

**Contenía ilustraciones de templos, estatuas y diferentes clases de columnas, como las que hay en los libros de arquitectura.**

**—Annabeth—dijo Quirón—tengo clase de arco para profesores a mediodía. ¿Te encargas tú de Percy?**

**—Sí, señor.**

**—Cabaña once—me dijo Quirón e indicó la puerta—Estás en tu casa.**

Hermes medió sonrió pensando en sus hijos, pero no se atrevió decir nada por miedo a que Percy volviera a gritar.

**La 11 era la que más se parecía a la vieja y típica cabaña de campamento, con especial hincapié en lo de vieja. El umbral estaba muy gastado; la pintura marrón, desconchada. **

Hermes suspiró tristemente.

**Encima de la puerta había uno de esos símbolos de la medicina, el comercio y otras cosas, una vara con dos culebras enroscadas. ¿Cómo se llama? **

—Caduceo—susurró Hermes.

**Un caduceo.**

**Estaba llena de chicos y chicas, muchos más que el número de literas. Había sacos de dormir por todo el suelo. Parecía más un gimnasio donde la Cruz Roja hubiera montado un centro de evacuación. **

Los dioses que no habían reclamado a sus hijos para ese tiempo, se vieron apenados.

**Quirón no entró. La puerta era demasiado baja para él. Pero cuando los campistas lo vieron, todos se pusieron en pie y saludaron respetuosamente con una reverencia.**

**—Bueno, así pues...—dijo Quirón—Buena suerte, Percy. Te veo a la hora de la cena.**

**Y se marchó al galope hacia el campo de tiro.**

**Me quedé en el umbral, mirando a los chicos. Ya no inclinaban la cabeza. Ahora estaban pendientes de mí, calibrándome. Conocía esa parte. Había pasado por ella en bastantes colegios.**

**—¿Y bien?—me urgió Annabeth—Vamos.**

**Así que, naturalmente, tropecé al entrar por la puerta y quedé como una completa idiota. **

—Naturalmente—sonrió Annabeth.

**Hubo algunas risitas, pero nadie dijo nada.**

**Annabeth anunció: **

**—Percy Jackson, te presento a la cabaña once.**

**—¿Normal o por determinar?—preguntó alguien.**

**Yo no supe qué responder, pero Annabeth anunció:**

**—Por determinar.**

**Todo el mundo se quejó.**

Otra vez los dioses se vieron apenados, menos Apollo, el cual sonrió.

—Siempre he reclamado a mis hijos—dijo orgullosamente.

Percy inconscientemente desvió la vista.

**Un chico algo mayor que los demás se acercó.**

El aliento en la garganta de Annabeth y de Percy se congelo.

Luke...Ellas casi olvidan que él saldría en ese capítulo.

**—Bueno, campistas. Para eso estamos aquí. Bienvenida, Percy, puedes quedarte con ese hueco en el suelo, a ese lado.**

**El chico tendría unos diecinueve años, y vaya si molaba. **

Eso hizo alzar las cejas a Apollo. Pero Annabeth sonrió falsamente, mirando al suelo.

**Era alto y musculoso, de pelo color arena muy corto y sonrisa amable. Vestía una camiseta sin mangas naranja, pantalones cortados, sandalias y un collar de cuero con cinco cuentas de arcilla de distintos colores. Lo único que alteraba un poco su apariencia era una enorme cicatriz blanca que le recorría media cara desde el ojo derecho a la mandíbula, una vieja herida de cuchillo.**

**—Éste es Luke—lo presentó Annabeth, **

Hermes miró hacia abajo, sintiéndose muy mal y muy triste. Cuando levantó su vista encontró a Percy mirándolo con una sonrisa triste. Con sus ojos le preguntó si estaba bien. Hermes asintió dándole a la chica una sonrisa amable.

**y su voz sonó algo distinta. La miré y habría jurado que estaba levemente ruborizada. Entendí porque lo estaba. Al ver que la miraba su expresión volvió a endurecerse—Es tu consejero por el momento.**

**—¿Por el momento?—pregunté confusa. **

**—Eres una por determinar—me aclaró Luke—Aún no saben en qué cabaña ponerte, así que de momento estás aquí. La cabaña once acoge a los recién llegados, todos visitantes, evidentemente. Hermes, nuestro patrón, es el dios de los viajeros. No es perjudicioso, acoge a todos. **

—Eso es genial—dijo Percy intentando animar a Hermes—Eres el único dios que acoge a los que no han sido identificados. Les diste cabaña y una familia en la cabaña 11 en lo que fueron identificados.

Annabeth captó lo que hacia y sonrió suavemente, ella nunca se llevó muy bien con Hermes después de lo que sucedió en la Guerra, cuando él casi la incinera, pero había aprendido a ser cortes con él desde el viaje a París.

—Es cierto—dijo ella—Eres apreciado por eso en el Campamento.

Apollo le sonrió a su hermano asintiendo de acuerdo con las palabras de su chica y la amiga de su chica.

—Gracias—le susurró suavemente Hermes a ambas.

**Observé la pequeña sección de suelo que me habían otorgado. No tenía nada para señalarla como propia, ni equipaje, ni ropa ni saco de dormir. Sólo el cuerno del Minotauro. Pensé en dejarlo allí, **

—¡No!—saltó Nico—Lo robaran...

—No lo hice—le aseguró Percy con una sonrisa.

Nico asintió un poco, recordando lo que había sucedido la primera vez que estuvo en la Cabaña 11.

**pero luego recordé que Hermes también era el dios de los ladrones.**

**Miré alrededor. Algunos me observaban con recelo, otros sonreían estúpidamente, y otros me miraban como si esperaran la oportunidad de echar mano a mis bolsillos.**

—Difícil identificar cuales son sus hijos—dijo Hades con sarcasmo señalando con la cabeza a Hermes.

**—¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí?—pregunté.**

**—Buena pregunta—respondió Luke—Hasta que te determinen.**

**—¿Cuánto tardará?**

**Todos rieron.**

Los dioses se sintieron mal otra vez. ¿Tan mal pensaban de ellos...? Bueno, es cierto que antes dejaban pasar años sin identificarlos...

**—Vamos —me dijo Annabeth—Te enseñaré la cancha de voleibol.**

**—Ya la he visto.**

—Intentaba salvarte de más vergüenza—dijo Leo.

Él y los demás habían estado un poco callados.

—Soy lenta, recuerdas—dijo Percy, aunque su tono tenia un poco de ironía. No le agradaba mucho que la creyeran lenta,..pero bueno, a veces lo era.

**—Vamos—Me agarró de la muñeca y me arrastró fuera, mientras lo chicos reían a mis espaldas.**

**—Jackson, tienes que esforzarte más—dijo Annabeth cuando nos separamos unos metros.**

**—¿Qué?**

**Puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró entre dientes:**

**—¿Cómo pude creer que eras la elegida?**

Percy sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Derroté a Voldemort entonces?

Annabeth resopló rodando los ojos con una sonrisa enorme.

Leo jadeó exageradamente, causando que todos lo miraran.

—¡NO DIGAS SU NOMBRE!—su rostro de veía aterrorizado, y temblaba falsamente, mirando al rededor como si esperara que mortifagos aparecieran.

Eso los hizo reír y Leo sonrió.

**—Pero ¿qué te pasa?—Empezaba a enfadarme—Lo único que sé es que he matado a un tío toro...**

**—¡No hables así!—me increpó Annabeth—¿Sabes cuántos chicos en este campamento desearían haber gozado de la oportunidad que tú tuviste?**

**—¿De que me mataran?**

**—¡De luchar contra el Minotauro! ¿Para qué crees que entrenamos?**

—¿Para sobrevivir?—alzó una ceja Hermes.

**Meneé la cabeza.**

**—Mira, si la cosa con que me enfrenté era realmente el Minotauro, el mismo del mito...**

**—Pues claro que lo era.**

**—Pero sólo ha habido uno, ¿verdad?**

**—Sí.**

**—Y murió hace un montón de años, ¿no? Se lo cargó Teseo en el laberinto. Así que...**

**—Los monstruos no mueren, Percy. Pueden matarse, pero no mueren.**

—No va a entender—sonrió burlonamente Nico.

—¡Ey!—se quejó Percy dándole un manotazo en el hombro al chico—Acababa de enterarme que era una mestiza...

—Lo que digas, Percy—la sonrisa burlona de Nico se amplió.

Jason sonrió al ver a Nico sonreír y hablar con Percy.

**—Hombre, gracias. Eso lo aclara todo.**

**—No tienen alma, como tú o como yo. Puedes deshacerte de ellos durante un tiempo, tal vez durante toda una vida, si tienes suerte. Pero son fuerzas primarias. Quirón los llama «arquetipos». Al final siempre vuelven a reconstruirse.**

**Pensé en la señora Dodds.**

**—¿Quieres decir que si matase a uno, accidentalmente, con una espada...?**

**—Esa Fur...quiero decir, tu profesora de matemáticas. Bien, pues ella sigue ahí fuera. Lo único que has hecho es cabrearla muchísimo.**

—¿Cómo sabias de la Sra. Dodds?—preguntó Apollo alzando una ceja.

—Percy habla dormida—respondió Nico por Annabeth. Él recordaba en el Laberinto, cuando se encontró a si mismo sin poder dormir y termino observando a Annabeth, Percy y Rachel dormir...

—Lo sé—respondió Apollo un poco más duro de lo que al principio quería.

Nico desvió su vista, 'lo sabe', pensó.

**—¿Cómo sabes de la señora Dodds?**

**—Hablas en sueños.**

**—Casi la llamas algo. ¿Una Furia? Son las torturadoras de Hades, ¿no?**

**Annabeth miró nerviosa al suelo, como si temiese que se abriera y la tragara.**

Hades bufó rodando los ojos.

—Solo pasó una vez—dijo este ante la mirada de algunos semidioses—Pero fue porque me ofendió.

**—No deberías llamarlas por su nombre, ni siquiera aquí. Cuando tenemos que mencionarlas las llamamos «las Benévolas».**

**—Oye, ¿hay algo que podamos decir sin que se ponga a tronar?—Sonaba llorica, incluso a mis oídos, pero en aquel momento ya no me importaba—¿Y por qué tengo que meterme en la cabaña once? ¿Por qué están todos tan apiñados? Está lleno de literas vacías en los otros sitios.**

**—Señalé las primeras cabañas, y Annabeth palideció.**

**—No se elige la cabaña, Percy. Depende de quiénes son tus padres. O... tu progenitor.—Se me quedó mirando, esperando que lo pillara.**

**—Mi madre es Sally Jackson —respondí—Trabaja en la tienda de caramelos de la estación Grand Central. Bueno, trabajaba.**

**—Siento lo de tu madre, Percy, pero no me refería a eso. Estoy hablando de tu otro progenitor. Tu padre.**

**—Está muerto. No lo conocí.**

**Annabeth suspiró. Sin duda ya había tenido antes esta conversación con otros chicos.**

Los que habían pasado más tiempo en el Campamento se movieron incomodos, nunca era fácil tener esa conversación con otros niños.

**—Tu padre no está muerto, Percy.**

**—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Lo conoces?**

Annabeth miró a Poseidon.

**—No, claro que no.**

**—¿Entonces cómo puedes decir...?**

**—Porque te conozco a ti. Y no estarías aquí si no fueras uno de los nuestros.**

**—No conoces nada de mí.**

**—¿No?—Levantó una ceja—Seguro que no has parado de ir de escuela en escuela. Seguro que te echaron de la mayoría.**

**—¿Cómo...?**

**—Te diagnosticaron dislexia, quizá también THDA.**

**Intenté tragarme la vergüenza.**

Percy suspiró, era vergonzoso a veces...

**—¿Y eso qué importa ahora?**

**—Todo junto es casi una señal clara. Las letras flotan en la página cuando las lees, ¿verdad? Eso es porque tu mente está preparada para el griego antiguo. Y el THDA (eres impulsiva, no puedes estarte quieto en clase), eso son tus reflejos para la batalla. En una lucha real te mantendrían vivo. Y en cuanto a los problemas de atención, se debe a que ves demasiado, Percy, no demasiado poco. Tus sentidos son más agudos que los de un mortal corriente. Por supuesto, los médicos quieren medicarte. La mayoría son monstruos. No quieren que los veas por lo que son.**

**—Hablas como...como si hubieras pasado por la misma experiencia.**

—La mayoría pasa por eso—dijo Athenea.

**—La mayoría de los chicos que están aquí lo han hecho. Si no fueras como nosotros no habrías sobrevivido al Minotauro, mucho menos a la ambrosía y el néctar.**

**—¿Ambrosía y néctar?**

**—La comida y la bebida que te dimos para que te recuperaras. Eso habría matado a una chica normal. Le habría convertido la sangre en fuego y los huesos en arena, y ahora estarías muerta. Asúmelo. Eres una mestiza. **

—Un poco dura, ¿no?

—Había sido un día largo—suspiró Annabeth.

**Una mestiza. Tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza que no sabía por dónde empezar.**

**Entonces una voz hosca exclamó:**

**—¡Pero bueno! ¡Una novata! **

**Me volví. La chica corpulenta de la cabaña 5 avanzaba hacia nosotros con paso lento y decidido. Tres chicas la seguían, grandes, feas y con aspecto de malas como ella, todas vestidas con chaquetas de camuflaje.**

**—Clarisse—suspiró Annabeth—¿Por qué no te largas a pulir la lanza o algo así?**

**—Fijo, señorita Princesa—repuso la chicarrona—Para atravesarte con ella el viernes por la noche. **

—¿Señorita Princesa?—preguntó Leo alzando las cejas.

—Ese es el apodo de Percy—sonrió socarronamente Annabeth.

Percy la miro mal.

—El único que me llama así es Apollo.

Hubieron coros de "Uhhhh" y "Ohhh's", pero Percy no lo había dicho en ese sentido, al captar como sonaron sus palabras, se sonrojó fuertemente.

—Cierto, disculpa—le sonrió socarronamente—Sesos de alga.

—Chica Lista—sonrió Percy.

—Princesa—devolvió Annabeth.

—Annie—sonrió Percy.

Annabeth la fulminó con la mirada, su sonrisa borrándose de su rostro.

—No. Me. Llames. Así—gruñó con dientes rechinados.

—Cierto, lo olvidaba, solo Will te puede decir así—sonrió Percy.

—¡Uhhhh...!

—¡Ohhh...!

—¡Sesos de Alga!—gruñó Annabeth, pero antes que pudiera decir algo más, Hera interrumpió.

—¿Terminaron, niñas? Hay que leer.

**—Erre es korakas!—replicó Annabeth,**

—¡Annabeth!—exclamó Athenea.

** y de algún modo entendí que en griego significaba «¡Anda a dar de comer a los cuervos!», aunque me dio la impresión de que era una maldición peor de lo que parecía. **

—Sí que lo es—se cruzó de brazos Athenea.

**—Os vamos a pulverizar—respondió Clarisse, pero le tembló un párpado. Quizá no estaba segura de poder cumplir su amenaza. Se volvió hacia mí—¿Quién es esta alfeñique?**

**—Percy Jackson—dijo Annabeth—Ésta es Clarisse, hija de Ares.**

**Parpadeé.**

Frank suspiró, la chica parecía ser un dolor en el trasero, y era su hermana...más o menos.

**—¿El dios de la guerra?**

—¿Algún problema con eso, gamberra?—se cruzó de brazos Ares.

—No, realmente no—sonrió Percy.

**Clarisse replicó con desdén**

**—¿Algún problema?**

**—No—contesté—Eso explica el mal olor.**

Ares gruñó.

**Clarisse gruñó.**

**—Tenemos una ceremonia de iniciación para los novatos, Prissy.**

**—Percy.**

**—Lo que sea. Ven, que te la enseño.**

**—Clarisse...—la advirtió Annabeth.**

**—Quítate de en medio, listilla.**

**Annabeth parecía muy firme, pero vaya si se quitó de en medio, y yo tampoco quería su ayuda. Era la chica nueva. Tenía que ganarme una reputación. Le entregué a Annabeth mi cuerno de minotauro y me preparé para pelear, pero antes de darme cuenta Clarisse me había agarrado por el cuello y me arrastraba hacia el edificio color ceniza que supe de inmediato que era el lavabo.**

La mayoría de los semidioses gruñeron.

Eso era horrible...

**Yo lanzaba puñetazos y patadas. Me había peleado muchas veces antes, pero aquella Clarisse tenía manos de hierro. **

—Por supuesto que las tiene—sonrió Ares—Es mi hija.

A Frank no le estaba agradando mucho la forma griega de su padre.

**Me arrastró hasta el baño de las chicas. Había una fila de váteres a un lado y otra de duchas al otro. Olía como cualquier lavabo público, y yo pensé —todo lo que podía pensar mientras Clarisse me tiraba del pelo— que si aquel sitio era de los dioses, ya podrían procurarse unos servicios con más clase.**

Algunos rieron, otros miraron a Percy como si tuviera otra cereza, otros rodaron los ojos.

—¿En serio, Percy, en serio?

**Las amigas de Clarisse reían a todo pulmón, mientras yo intentaba encontrar la fuerza con que había derrotado al Minotauro, pero no estaba por ninguna parte.**

**—Sí, hombre, seguro que es material de los Tres Grandes—dijo, empujándome hacia un váter—Seguro que el Minotauro se murió de la risa al ver la pinta de esta boba. **

**Sus amigas no paraban de reír.**

**Annabeth estaba en una esquina, tapándose la cara pero mirando entre los dedos.**

—Fuiste de mucha ayuda—le dijo Percy irónicamente.

Annabeth la miró apenada, pero en ese entonces no se caían bien y no eran amigas...así que no contaba.

**Clarisse me puso de rodillas y empezó a empujarme la cabeza hacia la taza. Apestaba a tuberías oxidadas y a...bueno, a lo que se echa en los váteres.**

Las mujeres de la habitación se estremecieron y gaguearon.

—Yuck.

**Luché por mantener la cabeza erguida. Viendo aquella agua asquerosa pensé: «No meteré la cabeza ahí ni de broma.»**

**Y entonces ocurrió algo. Sentí un tirón en la boca del estómago. **

Poseidon sonrió de oreja a oreja. Oh Clarisse, pobre Clarisse...

Apollo, por otro lado le sonrió pícaramente a Percy.

—¿Cómo un orgasmo?—le preguntó traviesamente.

Percy se ahogó con el aire, poniéndose más roja que el cabello de Artemis.

—¡APOLLO!—gruñó dicha diosa.

—¿Qué? Es una pregunta.

**Oí las tuberías rugir y estremecerse. Clarisse me soltó el pelo. Un chorro de agua salió disparado del váter y describió un arco perfecto por encima de mi cabeza. Yo caí de espaldas al suelo sin dejar de oír los chillidos de Clarisse.**

Ares frunció el entrecejo.

**Me volví justo cuando el agua salió de nuevo de la taza, le dio a Clarisse directo en la cara y con tanta fuerza que la tumbó de culo. El chorro de agua la acosaba como si fuera una manguera antiincendios, empujándola hacia una cabina de ducha.**

Todos empezaron a reír.

**Ella se resistía dando manotazos y chillando, y sus amigas empezaron a acercarse. Pero entonces los otros váteres explotaron también y seis chorros más de agua las hicieron retroceder de golpe. Las duchas también entraron en funcionamiento, y juntas, todas las salidas de agua arrinconaron a las chicas hasta sacarlas del baño, arrastrándolas como desperdicios que se retiran con una manguera. En cuanto salieron por la puerta, sentí aflojar el tirón del estómago y el agua terminó tan pronto como había empezado.**

Las carcajadas aun no paraban.

—¡Oh, Percy!—rió Leo—¡Eres la mejor!

Jason rió más fuerte y chocó los puños con Percy.

**El lavabo entero estaba inundado. Annabeth tampoco se había librado. **

Esta se cruzo de brazos.

No había sido lindo.

**Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, pero no había sido expulsada por la puerta. Se encontraba exactamente en el mismo lugar, mirándome boquiabierta. Miré alrededor y reparé en que estaba sentado en el único sitio seco de la estancia. Había un círculo de suelo seco en torno a mí, y no tenía ni una gota de agua sobre la ropa. Nada.**

—Amo mis poderes—sonrió Percy.

**Me puse en pie, con las piernas temblando.**

**—¿Cómo has...?—preguntó Annabeth.**

**—No lo sé.**

—Las tuberías me respondieron—dijo Percy con dramatismo—Fui una con las tuberías.

Eso los causo reír.

**Salimos fuera. Clarisse y sus amigas estaban tendidas en el barro, y un puñado de campistas se había reunido alrededor para mirarlas estupefactos. Clarisse tenía el pelo aplastado en la cara. Su chaqueta de camuflaje estaba empapada y ella olía a alcantarilla. Me dedicó una mirada de odio absoluto.**

**—Estás muerta, chica nueva. Totalmente muerta.**

**Debería haberlo dejado estar, pero repliqué:**

**—¿Tienes ganas de volver a hacer gárgaras con agua del váter, Clarisse? Cierra el pico.**

—¡Ohhhhhh!—corearon Leo, Jason, Frank, Hermes y Apollo.

**Sus amigas tuvieron que contenerla. Luego la arrastraron hacia la cabaña 5, mientras los otros campistas se apartaban para no recibir una patada de sus pies voladores.**

**Annabeth me miraba fijamente.**

**—¿Qué?—le pregunté—¿Qué estás pensando?**

**—Estoy pensando que te quiero en mi equipo para capturar la bandera.**

Percy suspiró recordando su primer juego. Había sido horrible.

—Ese es el final del capítulo—sonrió Afrodita.

—Muy bien, todos a la cama—ordenó Hera.

Los semidioses se quejaron.


End file.
